El Tiempo Nos Atrapo
by killernoon
Summary: Desde el instante en que Harry decidió unir su vida a la de Ginny; la felicidad y el horror empezaron a pelear por obtener el control de su vida. Exploremos juntos el éxtasis y la desesperación en el sombrío camino que le espera…
1. Cap1 recuerdos de tiempos mas felices

Algunos meses atrás: 

Ginny despertó, junto a su almohada había un ramo de azules no me olvides, reposaba junto a una nota dirigida a ella; claramente estaba escrita por su amado Harry. En ella tan solo decía: 

_A mi razón de vivir  
Tengo que celebrar el tenerte conmigo,   
hoy que cumplimos 2 meses.  
Estas flores tan solo son el comienzo  
de este hermoso día, mi amor  
Te espero ansioso para que me acompañes a desayunar  
allí revelarte otro regalo que te tengo.  
Te amo y lo haré hasta el día que muera  
Siempre tuyo Harry_

Al terminar la nota, la joven salio disparada de su cama. Tenia que arreglarse rápidamente pues su amado la esperaba y ella casi no había dormido de la anticipación. Harry le había hecho pasar un día inolvidable y muy especial cuando cumplieron un mes. Hoy que era su segundo aniversario la anticipación y la incertidumbre acerca de que había planeado su novio para hoy la había mantenido despierta, o mejor dicho, soñando despierta con una enorme cantidad de cosas que imaginaba que el podría hacer ese día. 

Al salir de entre las cortinas vio que su mejor amiga, actual novia de hermano Ron, Hermione, la esperaba. 

-Harry me envió, dijo que te dejara las flores y que te despertara. También me pidió que no me moviera de aquí hasta que estuvieses lista y que por favor no tardaras más de 15 minutos o se estropearía tu primera sorpresa. Así que apura muchacha que nuestros adorados no han preparado algo especial- 

-¿como es eso?- pregunto Ginny mientras salía dispara hacia el baño, para darse una ducha rápida. 

-pues veras, Harry ha planeado algo tan grande que la única manera de que Ron quede bien conmigo después de lo que tiene planeado tu queridísimo Harry es o que compartamos todos el día juntos, o al menos parte, o que el haga algo así de espectacular- termino de explicar Hemione, mientras dejaba un paquete que el mismo Harry le había pedido que dejara mientras ella se duchaba, claro que también aprovecho y se retoco el maquillaje a la esperaba de que su amiga saliera de la ducha. 

La Pelirroja tomó la toalla que había dejado para secarse cuando noto el paquete rectangular, con el logo de una boutique muy exclusiva de Londres muggle. Dentro había un conjunto completo de lencería de encaje azul. El brasier parecía haber sido diseñado para su cuerpo, se ajustaba perfectamente a sus prominentes cumbres, las cuales solían pasar desapercibidas bajo el uniforme. La parte inferior parecía adherirse como una segunda piel, era muy suave y de no ser porque lo traía puesto cualquiera que la hubiese visto juraría que no tenia nada puesto. También a estos le acompañaban un liguero y unas medias de seda negras. 

Cuando salio del baño, la mandíbula se le callo la mandíbula, ella misma había ayudado a Harry a elegir lo que Gin llevaba puesto pero jamás imagino que se fuera a ver tan bien. Es cierto que ella llevaba bajo su túnica un conjunto parecido ya que había sido un regalo de su amigo para ella y para Ron, pero ella no se veía (o al menos eso creía ella) tan bien como la joven que acababa de entrar. 

-¿en que pensaría Harry cuando decidió darme esto, precisamente hoy?- 

-sea lo que sea- dijo un poco para consolarla —a mi también me regalo un conjunto- se levanto la túnica para que pudiese ver —auque creo que es mas para Ron que para mi- 

Ginny se acerco a su baúl para sacar su uniforme cuando vio otra caja parecida a la anterior pero esta si tenía una nota: 

_Amor: si te pusiste el regalo que Hermione  
Te ha dejado en el baño por encargo mió  
Entonces ponte esto debajo de la túnica  
Así será mas entretejido... bueno te  
lo explico mas tarde  
Te amo Harry  
_

Dentro de la caja había una camiseta, sí se le puede llamar así a una cinta de 20cm de alto sostenida por dos insignificantes cintas, todo hecho de seda brocada azul, la micro falda, que tan solo cubría lo imprescindible; también. 

Luego de ponerse los dos nuevos regalos de su novio se puso la túnica negra encima, notando, agradecida que ocultaba todo lo que traía debajo. Pero cuando fue a toma sus zapatos, encontró que su lugar había unos tacones de los que ella había quedado prendada, cuando los vio en un catalogo que tenia Padma, pero no recordaba habérselo dicho a Harry. A pesar de todo se los puso, le quedaban como guantes. 

Estaba a punto de salir disparada a los brazos de su amado, cuando recordó que debía llevar su mochila. Ya en la puerta Hermione la detuvo y la obligo a mirarse en un espejo. Aunque su cabello caía con la gracia de siempre, en su rostro la ojeras eran visibles, así como en su cuello una marca inequívoca de que Harry se había entretenido mucho tiempo allí la noche pasada.  
-vamos deja que te arregle rápidamente antes de que vallas y te lo comas a besos- le dijo Hermione sacando su polvera mágica —ahora quédate quieta por algunos segundos- 

Conforme la esponja tocaba su piel, iba borrando a la vez que maquillando el rostro de la jovencita. Cuando termino (en menos de un minuto) le enseño el espejo. Asombrada por los resultados le dio las gracias antes de salir casi volando al encuentro de su amado. 

Harry y Ron esperaban a las chicas junto a la escalera que conducía a sus habitaciones, cada uno tenia un ramo de flores para su correspondiente novia. Ron tenia Rosas blancas para su inteligentísima Hermione, mientras que Harry tenia boletas y no me olvides azules para Ginny. 

-Amigo, estas seguro que podremos sorprenderlas, tu sabes lo brillante que es mi novia, y mi hermana. Pero me alegro mucho de que ninguno de nosotros tenga clase el primer periodo- dijo Ron un tanto compungido aun no le gustaba del todo el plan 

-claro que funcionara, además no puedes delatarme porque ni tu sabes todo lo que he planeado para este día, solo se que me lo agradecerás enormemente- dijo Harry sonriendo ampliamente al ver que el cabello rojo de su adorada Ginny se asomaba, aunque rápidamente se trasformo en decepción el notar que no bajaba.  
Estaba pensando como subir para ver que pasaba, cuando ella bajo dispara a sus brazos (claro que el tropezar con los tacones y caer en sus brazos, pereció a drede y no el accidente que fue) Hermione bajaba mas lentamente aunque también termino en los brazos de su novio, besándolo hasta dejarlo atontado al ver las flores que le traía. 

Ginny por su parte, después de abrazar, besar y acariciar atrevidamente el cuerpo de su amor, le estaba susurrando al oído maneras, bastante subidas de tono, de como le agradecería los regalos que le había dada (sobre todo mostrándole como le quedaban) 

Cuando ambas chicas se soltaron de sus parejas lo suficiente como para poner las flores en agua, vieron que la sala común tenia todavía a muchos que no habían bajado a desayunar y que había presenciado como a vista y paciencia de ellos, las dos parejas habían expresado su amor. El intenso rubor surcaba los rostros de los cuatro, salieron de la torre tomados de la mano. Pero en ves de bajar hacia el gran salón los chicos las llevaron al séptimo piso, a la sala de menesteres. Una vez allí Harry les pidió que pensaran en el jardín que el había preparado para su aniversario. 

Cuando la puerta se abrió, parecía que se encontraban en el Edén. había dos mesas cada una con dos sillas. Ambas cubiertas con un largo mantel blanco. Sobre cada una había los manjares favoritos de cada uno, así como copas de cristal y dos botellas de champán enfriando. Era un precioso día, tibio y sin nubes, los árboles que los rodeaban parecían cantar una suave melodía junto con los trinos de los pájaros que se escondían entre sus ramas. Aunque como notaron no todos los árboles tenia fruta colgando de sus ramas, algunos tenían chocolates o botellas de jugo de calabaza helado, algunos tenían pequeñas canastas con huevos de pascua o eso creían. 

Los chicos guiaron a sus citas a sus respectivas parejas. Como todos unos caballeros les apartaron la silla a las chicas antes de sentarse. 

-Creo- dijo Harry —que deberíamos comer algo antes de brindar, no valla a ser que la champaña nos choque, no quiero ni imaginar la retada que nos darían si llegamos un poquito maridaos a clase- 

-estoy de acuerdo con Harry —dijo Ron mientras convocaba uno de los huevos de pascua. 

-Accio Huevo de Hernionne/ Ginny- dijeron ambos  
Las chicas los atraparon antes de que llegaran a las manos de sus novios. Los dulces estaban decorados a mano, ambos tenían escrito algo que no se leía por estar muy pequeño, y al igual que los dibujos como si los hubiesen hecho grandes y luego los hubiesen encogido. 

-¿les importa si los agrandamos?- pregunto Ginny 

-no claro que no- dijeron ambos chicos con caras inocentes  
Ambas los miraron recelosas, pero ya ese día era especial, no pensaron mal del gesto 

-¡Ooohhh!, ¡Que diantres!, ¿es esto una broma?- la chicas no salían de su asombro.

Al agrandar el huevo de pascua vieron que los dibujos, las retrataban haciendo lo que mas disfrutaban. A Hermione leyendo y a Ron jugando ajedrez, a Giññy volando junto a Harry, las imágenes se movían cada cierto tiempo, el libro pasaba sus hojas, el viento mecía el cabello de la pelirroja, cosas así. 

La inscripción decía: 

_Al amor de mi vida, abre este dulce recuerdo  
entrégame la caja de terciopelo que hay adentro  
que hay algo muy importante que debo preguntarte_. 

Ambas siguieron las instrucciones, aunque Hermione apareció un pequeño martillo para hacerlo y Ginny se limito a golpearlo con su puño cerrado.  
Al caer los primeros trozos, descrubrieon que en el interior había como decía la inscripción de afuera una caja de terciopelo que no pudieron abrir así que se las entregaron a sus novios. También había una nota en un gran pergamino doblado que decía simplemente léeme: 

_Que haces leyéndome cuando deberías mirar al frente  
_

Cuando levantaron la mirada de sus respectivos mensajes vieron a sus novios, ambos rodilla al suelo sosteniendo la cajita abierta._  
_

-¿Quisieras casarte conmigo, cuando la guerra acabe?- preguntaron los dos muchachos en absoluta sincronía. 

-Siiii, claro que si- respondieron ambas apenas salieron del shock lanzándose sobre ellos.


	2. Cap2 continuacion seamos uno

Los llenaron de besos durante un buen rato antes de que ellos pudieran deslizar el anillo por sus dedos. El de Hermione era un diamante blanco en corte esmeralda engastado en un anillo do oro que parecía dos cuerdas trenzadas, mientras que el de Ginny era un diamante azul con un corte de pera y en el anillo llevaba una pequeña inscripción que decía: te amare por siempre.

Los chicos les dieron de comer un pedazo de chocolate, antes de servirles una copa del champaña para celebrar. A pesar de que ninguno tomo más de una copa, todos parecían estar algo picados, la felicidad que los embargaba probablemente era la culpable. Terminaron de tomar desayuno, aunque las chicas se pasaron toda la comida sobre las piernas de sus respectivos novios, alimentándolos, haciéndoles cariñito, besándolos hasta dejarlos sin sentido. Las manos de ellos vagaban por los cuerpos de sus novias, descubriendo que tan suave era lo que escondían.

Pero lastimosamente, la campaña sonó y todos tenían clase. Al salir todos juntos de aquel lugar mágico decidieron que era mejor que nadie supiera lo que había ocurrido; y si alguien preguntaba donde habían estado no les contarían nada más que el desayuno especial que ambos novios les habían preparado.

Harry acompaño a Ginny hasta la puerta de su clase y le hizo prometer que lo esperaría en la puerta del gran salón a la hora de comer.

Tan emocionado estaba el muchacho, que en la clase de hechizos no importaba la tarea que le dieran podía hacerlo casi sin esfuerzo. Emocionado por la siguiente sorpresa que había preparado, se esforzó al máximo para que no le mandaran deberes extra y así poder pasar más tiempo con su pecosa.

A la hora del almuerzo, mientras Ron corría a la torre por el regalo de Hermione, Harry aprovecho para pedirle algunos concejos.

-Hermione, este... necesito tu ayuda- dijo un poco vacilante

-¿sobre que?- inquisitivamente levanto una ceja, sospechando el tema que su amigo quería tratar

-¿como?... este, no se como preguntarte esto. Bueno ahí va ¿como haces para no quedar embarazada si Ron te hace el amor casi todas las noches?- al fin pregunto el muchacho rojo el cabello de su novia.

-¿como es que sabes la frecuencia?- pregunto ella extrañada -Ron hecha los hechizos silenciadores cada noche.-

-lo que pasa es que, y no me mal interpretes, después de un rato empiezan a perder su efecto. Agradece que yo duerma cerca y refuerzo sus hechizos antes de que tus gritos despierten a los demás-

Hermione estaba ahora tan roja como su amigo, aunque le dio las gracias. 

-hay una poción, que se tiene que tomar religiosamente todos los días, pero es de efecto inmediato- dijo mientras sacaba de su bolsillo una pequeña botella y se la entregaba a su amigo —yo preparo bastante para que no me pesque desapercibida. Dale a Ginny y dile que le pasare la dosis diaria-

-millones de Gracias Hermione, tu eres en verdad la mejor de las amigas- le dijo Harry abrazándola. Cuando la soltó ella le pregunto:

-¿Como era que se cuidaban antes?-

-No hay un antes, no te lo hubiese preguntado sí Gin no me hubiese dicho que ella estaba lista y que esta noche es la noche-

-¡Nunca lo hubiese imaginado de ti Harry Potter! ¡Presionarla...- empezó a requintarle Hermione

-¡¿Como se te ocurre que yo haría eso?! En realidad fue el revés, yo soy el que no estaba listo y ella me hizo prometer que el día que cumpliésemos dos meses pasaría- dijo el apenado

-"sea que ella tampoco...-

-no- dijo cabizbajo

-en ese caso- dijo ella —te voy a dar unos concejos, mas bien son liniamientos que harán de esta una noche inolvidablemente placentera para ambos:

Primero tomate tu tiempo, explórala, y por el amor del cielo recuerda que los preliminares se inventaron por algo.

Segundo y esto es muy importante, ve despacio tanto como puedas. No importa cuanto ella te ruegue para que te apresures, ¡NO LO HAGAS!

Tercero dale tiempo para recuperarse entre un round y el siguiente.-

-muchísimas gracias- dijo el joven, después de Sirius, Remus no había tenido tiempo de tener la charla con el ya que estaba muy ocupado con los encargos de la orden.

Hermione continuo dándole otros concejos en voz baja hasta que apareció Dobby cargando una gran canasta llena de comida, desapareció y volvió a aparecer con otra mas —Señor Harry aquí esta lo que pidió- dijo el elfo con una gran reverencia

-Gracias Dobby- dijo Harry un poco avergonzado, se suponía que era una sorpresa para las chicas.

-no hay de que Joven- dijo la pequeña criatura antes de desaparecer nuevamente

-Así que por eso no entregamos a comer, eh Harry- dijo Hermione pero antes de

que pudiese decir nada mas aparecían Ron y Ginny

-Bueno amigos nos vamos- dijo el joven pelirrojo tomando la mano de su amada y una canasta antes de dirigirse hacia los terrenos del colegio.

Harry lo imito, aunque el tomo a su novia la beso primero antes de anclar su brazo alrededor de su cintura y tomar la comida.

Cerca del lago, ambos muchachos habían preparado una manta a la sombra de algunos árboles y escondidos por algunos arbustos se sentaron a comer cada uno por su costado, cerca pero no lo sufriente como para que no tuviesen privacidad.

A penas se supieron solo Ron y Hermione se entregaron a las caricias y satisfacer la necesidades de sus cuerpos.

Por otra parte Harry primero le dio a Ginny la poción que Hermione le había dado susurrándole al oído: -esta noche después de la ultima sorpresa te llevare a un lugar especial que he preparado para hacerte finalmente mi mujer-

Ginny se tomo el contenido de un solo trago antes de decirle muy seductoramente al oído

—amor esta noche, seremos uno en cuerpo y alma-

Durante la siguiente hora, tal vez un poco mas, ya que no escucharon la campana, las dos parejas rieron, comieron y se besuquearon, entre otras cosas, a la orilla de aquel tranquilo lago, mientras el calamar gigante sacaba sus tentáculos de la superficie.

Antes de regresar al colegio Ron saco del bolsillo de su túnica, mientras se vestía, un par de cajas. Una tenia una H gravada y la otra tenia una G. la de la G se la aventó a Harry y desafortunadamente le cayo en la cabeza distrayéndolo y ocasionando que mordiera a Ginny pero avisándole que era hora de que fueran de vuelta al castillo.

-¿Que es?- preguntaron las chicas cuando les entregaron a cada una su respectiva caja, al ver que no las podían abrir.

-Cuando estén en su habitación se agrandaran y podrán ver lo que hay adentro- respondieron esto con un par de sonrisas guasonas sin revelar nada mas.

En la puerta de entrada debían separarse, Ginny tenia Transformaciones y Hermione Aritmancia. Ellos las dejaron en la puerta de sus respectivas clases y les hicieron prometer que estarían en la puerta del castillo abrigadas y listas para salir apenas terminaran sus clases.

Mientras tanto ellos que tenían el periodo libre se fueron donde Hagrid para arreglar con el uso de los thestrals que el muy amablemente les prestaría esa tarde para que llevaran a volar a sus novias. También conjuraron un par de carruajes, las mantas y todo lo que iban a necesitar para su paseo vespertino.

Dentro del colegio, muchos (por no decir todos los demás chicos que tenían enamorada) tenían unas ganas tremendas de echarles las más horribles maldiciones que se les ocurrieran apenas los vieran. Los estaban haciendo quedar muy, muy mal. Habían logrado compaginar un maravilloso día lleno de sorpresas para sus novias, mientras las demás chicas las miraban llenas de envidia por tener a unos galanes tan detallistas y románticos. Lo que no sabían era que la cosa no acababa allí.

Luego de arreglar todo allí ambos chicos fueron a ver a la profesora Sinistra, y de allí fueron a hacerle cosquillas a la pera del cuadro en el sótano.

Al salir de clase las dos chicas corrieron a su dormitorio a recoger sus capas y sus guantes. No habían llegado a sus respectivos cuartos, cuando las cajas que los chicos les dieron se empezaron a agrandar. Ambas corrieron al cuarto de Hermione para cuando llegaron las cajas ya eran tan grandes como la de una pizza. Al apoyarlas sobre la cama para que continuaran creciendo, este se detuvo y se abrieron.

Dentro envueltas en papel blanco se encontraban una bufanda de seda. La de Ginny era del mismo verde de los ojos de su amado Harry; la de Hermione era de lila. En una esquina ambas tenían una pequeña tarjeta colgando que decía simplemente: "Úsame esta noche"

Ambas se las colocaron alrededor de sus cuellos, luego Ginny fue por su capa mientras Hermione sacaba la suya y le prometía que la esperaría al pie de la escalera para que fueran juntas al encontró de sus detallista novios.

Lo que ninguna anticipo fue que el la sala común un gran corro de chicas esperándolas para interrogarlas sobre lo que los chicos les habían dado y lo que les habían preparado para la cena.

Apenas ambas estuvieron juntas al ver el gentío que amenazaba con acorralarlas, la duda de poder llegar a tiempo donde sus novios las invadió. Sin embargo Harry había anticipado ese pequeño percance. Sí las chicas se demoraban había arreglado para que su patronus y el de Ron fueran por las chicas para traerlas hacia ellos, lo que no imagino fue que las demás chicas seguirían a sus novias hasta la entrada del castillo.

Agradecidas por el gesto corrieron al encuentro de sus novios que corrieron a tomarlas entre sus brazos. En medio del hall de la entrada.

Luego las escoltaron a la puerta. Ron dio un fuerte silbido y de pronto desde el cielo un par de carruajes sin techo bajaron hasta ubicarse frente a ellos, los thestrals se detuvieron mientras los chicos muy gentilmente ayudaban a sus damas a subir.

-Preciosa- dijo Ron —tu transporte para este atardecer, me alegro de que estés abrigada- termino mientras se subía tras ella, cerraba la puerta y los cubría con una manta muy gruesa.

Harry tomo a Ginny en sus brazos y la cargo hasta el coche, la deposito gentilmente

-Pecosa de mi corazón- le susurro Harry a Ginny mientras el subía al carruaje, cogio la manta los cubrió y grito para los thestrals y los mirones —arriba sobre el bosque prohibido muchachos-

Los caballos elevaron los carruajes y se enfilaron hacia el bosque. El sol se ocultaba pintando el cielo de colores, aprovechando la sorpresa de las chicas ambos le taparon los ojos hasta que llegaron a la altura correcta entonces...

Harry y Ron habían pasado una semana tomando clases extra con la profesora McGonogall para poder hacer este hechizo.

-Aqua transformato, nimbus reformato- gritaron ambos y realizando un complicado movimiento de varita lograron que las nubes comenzaran a cambiar su forma. Ante la sorpresa de todo el colegio en el cielo las nubes comenzaron a formar palabras, en menos de 2 minutos el sol pinto de rosado unas nubes que decían "te amo Ginny de Harry" y "te amo Hermione de Ron"

Las chicas estaban perplejas, los chicos habían hecho magia dificilísima, extremamente complicada, solo por ellas. Ginny se subió sobre Harry y comenzó a comérselo a besos. Por su parte Hermione parecía decidida a dejar sin sentido a Ron a punta de besos. Cuando la pelirrojo se detuvo un instante para respirar Harry aprovecho para mandar que los corceles regresaran al suelo.

Cuando las carrozas se detuvieron, las chicas estuvieron un poco decepcionadas de que los chicos se bajaran y las hicieran bajar a ellas también. Pero tan pronto como sus pies tocaron el suelo los coches desaparecieron y los thestras se fueron.

-Bueno mi amor- dijo Ron

-Sobre donde quiera que hallan dejado las cajas donde estaban estas- completo Harry tocando la chalina.

-Encontraran otro regalo- Prosiguió Ron, habían ensayado mucho para que les saliera perfectamente sincronizado

-las recogeremos de la sala común en una hora para llevarlas a cenar- Termino Harry

-ahora vamos arriba- dijeron ambos pasando, caballerosamente, su brazo entre el de su amada, para escoltarla a la torre de Griffindor. Lograron deshacerse de la multitud que los seguía metiéndose por los atajos habituales de Harry, claro que si se detuvieron por ahí a besuquearse un rato, nadie los encontró.

Ya en la sala común los chicos las despidieron antes de irse ellos a cambiar.

Sobre la Cama de Hermione las cajas que los chicos les habían dado, continuaron creciendo y ahora tenia mas o menos un metro de largo, al abrirlas encontraron un vestido en cada caja.

El de Hermione era de un hermoso de raso color bronce, en línea A muy entallado a su cintura, la cinta que rodeaba la cintura, parecía subir por los costados hasta formar un par de tiras que sostenían el vestido adornar el escote que dejaba ver claramente una buena porción de su espalda. El vestido parecía haber sido diseñado para su cuerpo, se adhería perfectamente a cada curva de su cuerpo, resaltando sus generosos atributos. Así que decidió llevar su cabello recogido en un moño suelto, con algunos mechones que enmarcaban su rostro.

El de Ginny (quien decidió cambiarse allí) era recto de seda brocada negra con aplicaciones plateadas, los tirantes eran verde esmeralda. Era fruncido en la cintura de manera que resaltaba la estreches de su cintura al igual que la sensual curva de sus caderas. Ella llevaba su cabello en una cola alta hacia la izquierda que dejaba ver claramente las pecas de su espalda, esas que enloquecían a su novio, cada vez que las veía.

La lencería que les habían regalado muy temprano por la mañana parecía especialmente diseñada para esos vestidos, parecía que lo único que no había previsto eran los zapatos o eso creyeron. Hermione estaba revolviendo su baúl en busca de un par que fueran bien con el atuendo, cuando uno de sus libros golpeo la caja y de esta cayeron un par de hermosas sandalias del mismo color que su vestido. Ginny fue inmediatamente a su caja y le dio la vuelta primero salieron un par de zapatos de tacón plateados, luego callo un estuche de terciopelo negro.

-Hermione —dijo la pelirroja extrañada de ver algo que ella tenia y su amiga no ya que sus novios se había encargado de que todo fuera igual para ambas todo el día —mira si no hay nada mas en tu caja-

-la chica hizo lo mismo que su oven amiga había hecho, y también callo otro estuche.

Al abrirlos vieron las joyas mas hermosas que habían visto para la castaña unos rubís colgaban de unos aretes no muy largos y una gargantilla con las mismas piedras que terminaba en una en forma de corazón por delante y en la espalda con una cadena delgada a media espalda caía otra de forma circular. A la pelirroja los aretes tenia una lagrima de zafiro que colgaba de una H y de una G uniéndolas, el collar era mas bien un colgante que le daba tres vueltas a su cuello y aun caía treinta cm. dejando que la piedra que tenia casi tres cm. de alto reposara sobre su pecho.

-Santo cielo- murmuro Hermione —es que no hubo nada que ese par no hallan planeado- mientras c ponía los zapatos.

-No lo creo, se han tomado un montón de molestias para hacernos pasar u día tan maravilloso- dijo Ginny colocándose las joyas.

Cuando estuvieron listas se miraron al espejo. Este aulló como lobo, jadeo, azoto una pata contra el suelo e hizo un escándalo por lo guapas que se veían.

-solo nos falta una corona- dijeron riendo mientras bajaban a la sala común.

- allí las esperaban Ron y Harry, ambos vestidos de traje y corbata, cada uno con una flor esperándolas con una enorme sonrisa.

Mientras ellas bajaban la mayoría de las chicas de la casa se había reunido para verlas, algunas suspiraban con envidia, otras las maldecían por tener a hombres tan románticos y detallistas, mientras que ellas tenia a semejantes manganzones que no les daban ni la hora del día. La mayoría de los chicos maldecía a Harry y a Ron los habían dejado en completo ridículo, cada cosa que hacían eran mas difícil de superar y ni que decir de igualar por ellos, todos tendrían problemas con sus novias si la cosa seguía por ese camino.

-¿A dónde nos van a llevar? Claro ¿Sí se puede saber? pregunto Ginny cuando vio a su amor esperándola junto a la escalera

A bailar y a cenar bajo las estrellas- le Respondió

- Nos vamos pregunto Ron entregándole una rosa roja a Hermione

-claro mi amor. Respondió ella melosa mientras el la abrazaba y la sacaba de la sala

Antes de que Harry tuviese que decir nada Ginny ya estaba ubicada bajo su brazo con el jazmín que le había llevado colocado en su pelo. Casi arrastrándolo fuera de la sala común.

Los chicos las llevaron hasta la torre de astronomía donde la Profesora Sinistra les había cedido el aula hasta las 10:30 antes de que empezara su clase.

Habían decorado la terraza con pequeñas velas que flotaban, iluminando por donde caminaban y luego se apagaban para que las estrellas brillaran.

Las mesas igual que las del desayuno estaban a un costado dejando espacio suficiente para poder bailar. A pesar de la aversión que ambos muchachos le tenían a bailar, pusieron música suave (una balada) y las hicieron bailar al compás de sus cuerpos. Después de varias piezas se pusieron a comer. Luego bailaron otro rato mas, a veces entre canción y canción ellos se sentaban con su compañera sobre sus piernas y las besaban por algún rato. A las 10:30 Dobby vino y les aviso que era hora y que tenia que limpiar. (claro que se opuso mucho) las chicas se encargaron de desaparecer todo, ya que creían que era lo que menos que podían hacer después de todo lo que ellos había hecho por ellas.

Al salir de la torre, las parejas se separaron. Hermione y Ron se fueron hacia el Baño de Prefectos, expresar cu amor bajo las burbujas y en el agua tibia parecía lo ideal en ese momento. Harry y Ginny se dirigieron al 7º piso, al llegar a la sala de menesteres, Harry le pidió a Ginny que pidiera por la suite Nupcial. Después de la 3 pasada la puerta pareció. Dentro había una habitación enorme, con un jacussi suficientemente grande como para 8 personas, la cama tenia por lo menos tres metros de ancho y tal ves otros tantos de largo. Había espejos, toallas y muchas cosas que comer en una mesa que se encontraba en el otro lado.

Al cerrar la puerta una música romántica comenzó a sonar. Harry empezó a bailar con ella mientras la besaba suavemente. Poco los besos se hicieron mas apasionados y la ropa fue desapareciendo. Harry era puro músculo con un abdomen que parecía lavador, tomo entre sus brazos a su exuberante pelirroja en el camino a la cama le quito la ropa . durante las primeras tres o cuatro horas se dedico completamente a seguir los concejos de Hermione. La hizo suya en una explosión de amor y color, y durante las siguientes horas hasta que el amanecer los sorprendió, Harry exploro cada centímetro de su amada Ginny, memorizo cuales eran sus puntos mas sensible y se grabo con fuego en su alma. cuando al fin unió sus cuerpos la pelirroja estaba tan sumida es la ola de placer que no sintió dolor alguno, solo la plenitud de ser una con su amado Harry. el la elevo en una ola de placer que solo se incrementaba con cada empuje de su cuerpo.

Aunque le resulto un tanto difícil Harry se aferro a ella, sin romper la unión de sus cuerpos la hizo dormir un rato sobre su pecho. cuando ella despertó el reinicio sus caricias, pero esta vez fue ella la que beso cada cm. del cuerpo del el.

Harry procuraba darle siempre pequeños respiros cada vez que alcanzaban el pinaculo del placer, pero cerca del amanecer tan solo podia pensar qen las horas que no la tendria con el, a paartir de ese instante se esforso por hacerla entender que desde esa noche ellos eran uno solo

Durante los siguientes días, se volvió costumbre dormir juntos, a veces una ves que sus cuerpos saciados reposaban juntos conversaban hasta quedarse dormidos. Todo fue un lecho de rosas, pero como estas tiene espinas el daño llego con la muerte de Dumbledore.


	3. Capítulo 3 el ultimo viaje en tren

La noche que Dumbledore murió, la tristeza que lo invadía parecía ahogar a HArry. Poco después de que el joven notara que Fawkes se había ido sintió la mano tibia de su amada secando las silenciosas lagrimas que surcaban su rostro. El verla alli consolándolo, alimento el fuego de su alma.

Tomo sus manos y las beso gentilmente luego se hizo a un costado y la acostó a su lado. Necesitaba sentir el calor que manaba de su cuerpo, solo el amor de ella parecia calentar su alma helada. La tristeza, la decepción, la ira y el odio amenazaban con enfriar su corazón y solo el dulce abrazo de se Ginny podría salvarlo de los fríos y oscuras abismos de su alma.

Sello las cortinas para que nadie pudiese abrirlas y aisló el espacio. su boca toco suavemente la de su amada, el fuego de su cuerpo se encendió, Harry sabia que solo el contacto de su piel lo haría sentir vivo, que solo su amor podía alejarlo de los oscuros horrores que debía afrontar.

ella no se opuso, es mas lo alentó, ella al igual que el necesitaba consuelo, ese que solo los amantes pueden brindarse. Encendiendo su piel lentamente, HArry la fue despojando de la ropa que traía y de la suya también. las caricias los gemidos los gritos de placer reconfortaban sus adoloridas almas y sus acongojadas mentes. una y otra vez se buscaron piel con piel y caricia por caricia los elevaron a cumbres insospechadas de placer igual que tantas otras noches durmieron abrazados

A la mañana siguiente Harry despertó al sentir los suaves besos que su dulce amada depositaba en su rostro para despertarlo. El se dejo hacer por un par de minutos antes de encerrarla en la prensa de sus brazos y besarla fervientemente, poniendo cada onza de su ser en el gesto. El beso que empezó como un apasionado jugueteo ahora estaba lleno de pasión, deseo y amor. 

Las caricias de sus manos reavivaron las cenizas del deseo, de la ardiente llama que los aparto de las tristezas que afuera los aguardaban. Sus dedos exploraban con gran habilidad los rincones del cuerpo de Ginny tocando por mucha maestría aquellos puntos de su anatomía que la hacían estremecerse, jadear o incluso gritar su nombre. Era música para los oídos del muchacho cuando de los labios de su amada escapaban pequeñas exclamaciones como: "santo cielo ¡Harry!", "por San Pancracio, no vayas tan despacio" o (y esta era una de las favoritas de Harry) "Santa Madre del cielo, no creí que pudieras llevarme de nuevo" "Bendito el cielo, que te dio tanta resistencia", "por San Umbrocio, eso se siente delicioso". Cuando ella estaba perdida en un mundo de éxtasis y locura por lo que Harry le hacia, el decidió que era el momento perfecto para unir sus cuerpos. Con una certera y poderosa embestida lleno el vació que sentía su prometida. Cuando llego bien al fondo sintió que eran otra vez un solo ser, un solo cuerpo un solo ser. Con poderosas acometidas los condujo al paraíso, lleno de amor y palabras que los elevaban más alto. 

Con cada movimiento de el ella se perdía mas en el eran realmente uno y supo los secretos que el todavía guardaba en su interior, pero no dejo que las sombras del pasado de el la deprimieran ni que las dudas que lo atormentaban la alejaran del el.

A partir de el momento en que el unió sus cuerpos unió también sus mentes y sus almas, ella sintió como el huía de la pena y el dolor de la muerte de aquellos que lo protegieron, vio como el amarla y tan solo tenerla lo reconfortaba, ayudándolo a apartar de si el dolor y la oscuridad que amenazaban con tragárselo. Se entrego por completo a el y le mostró de la misma manera su alma. 

Cualquiera que los hubiese interrumpido hubiese visto algo parecido a un capullo de magia que exudaba amor envolviéndolos y apartándolos del mundo en esos momentos. 

Cuando todo termino, la conexión no se rompió, puesto que Harry se negaba a salir de ella, a romper esa conexión, a abandonar ese refugio lleno de amor y paz y supo sin lugar a dudas que una vez que hubiese terminado con Voldemor movería cielo y tierra para volver con ella y rogaba al cielo que si en algún momento durante el oscuro y terrible camino que le esperaba la necesitaba ella le permitiera volver otra vez a su refugio, a sus brazos. 

-Ginny, amor- susurro Harry levantando levemente la cabeza —amor quiero que te cases con migo- 

-Si Harry me casare con tigo, que no te lo había prometido ya- dijo la pelirroja ronzado el dedo anular de su mano izquierda con los labios de su novio para que el viera el anillo que le dio cuando ella acepto hacerlo la primera vez —si hubiese una manera de hacerlo en este preciso instante me casaría contigo ahora en este instante- sintiendo que e tenia un plan 

-Lo hay, amor- Respondió él, alzando la cabeza de manera que pudiese mirar sus ojos mientras le explicaba —Hermione y yo estuvimos haciendo unas investigaciones en la biblioteca y yo encontré en un libro llamado "Costumbres y hechizos olvidados en el tiempo" una forma antigua de matrimonio entre los magos…- lo que Harry no se dio cuenta es que no estaba hablando sino que sus pensamientos eran compartidos por Ginny —que entro en desusó porque es irrompible, y con algunos efectos secundarios en caso de traición- 

-¿Cuáles?- pregunto Ginny de la misma manera 

-pues bien, el juramento nos hace uno y casi literalmente compartimos el corazón, el alma, la mente. Si uní de los dos traiciona al otro el que cometió la falta muere, y el que queda vivo es incapaz de sentir amor, felicidad ni nada que se le parezca hasta su hora final, algunos creen que así fue como se crearon los dementotes- 

-Si esto me permite compartir mi viada contigo, no me importa por que se que yo siempre te seré fiel y se que tu lo serás conmigo, Te amo y te amare siempre mi vida dime ¿que tenemos que hacer?- 

-bueno el principal requisito es que seamos uno, y no creo que pueda ser mas literal que en este momento ya que no se donde termino yo y tu comienzas, siento como nuestros corazones laten al mismo compás, que es el segundo requisito. Ahora repite conmigo- dijo el apoyando sus labios contra los de ella y entrelazando sus manos- y luego tendrás que decir tus votos y yo diré los míos depuse de ti y luego haremos el hechizo juntos- 

-esta bien- respondió ella, tratando de concentrarse y no besar fervientemente los labios de su adorado. 

-Nosotros- comenzaron justos sin que Harry tuviese que decir nada porque ella lo escuchaba en su mente —que somos uno, unimos por amor nuestras vidas, para que mi pareja se quede con mi vida y yo guarde la suya hasta el final de mi tiempo, porque nos amamos nos atrevemos a hacer este juramento- 

-Harry- dijo Ginny —yo Ginebra Mollie Weasley te amo, te ame en silencio durante mucho tiempo, y aunque en un principio tal vez fue de tu leyenda, ahora amo al hombre, no por sus habilidades, no por lo que tenga que hacer, sino por ser quien es, por el fuego que yace en su alma, y que me conforta y no me abraza, porque el es mi refugio y mi vida, porque es mi poder y mi debilidad porque el es a quien mi corazón a elegido para amar hasta el fin de mis días y hasta que el ultimo aliento de mis labios se expire y aun después de eso te amare, Harry te amo y deseo que conserves mi vida mi amor y mi corazón contigo por siempre y para siempre- dijo Ginny en voz alta 

-Ginny- dijo Harry —yo Harry James Potter te amo, no se a decir vedad desde cuando, pero ahora que te tengo aquí conmigo no te quiero dejar ir, tu eres mi alegría, mi felicidad y mi refugio, porque tu me haces sentir completo y me haces soñar con cosas que creí perdidas o que por siempre me serian negadas, por favor guarda mi vida, mi corazón y mi alma, porque de ti nace mi poder y a ti regresare.

Tu eres a quien mi corazón a elegido para amar hasta el fin de mis días y hasta que el ultimo aliento de mis labios se expire y aun después de eso te amare, Ginny te amo y deseo que conserves mi vida mi amor y mi corazón contigo por siempre y para siempre- Harry sello ambas promesas con un beso antes de que ambos pronunciaran el hechizo Vitas compartitem se sintieron levitar algunos segundos mientras que el capullo de magia que los envolvía pareció llenar todo de luz y resplandor. 

Poco después, Harry le volvió ha hacer el amor muy lentamente a Ginny sin notar que en su dedo anular al igual que en el de Ginny había aparecido una alianza de oro que al igual que el anillo de compromiso de Ginny solo aparecía cuando el otro lo tocaba y que si trataban de removerlo morirían.  
Saciados y llenos de amor, durmieron un roto mas, sin separar sus cuerpos, claro que ella dormía sobre el pecho de el, aun resguardados en el capullo de magia y amor que juntos habían creado. 

Afuera, el sol salía cuando ellos se juraron amor eterno, ahora la mañana marcaba ya pasadas las 9 y era tiempo de salir y encentrar al mundo, no porque quisieran abandonar ese refugio de paz y amor lejos del dolor y la pena, sino porque era hora de afrontar juntos la adversidad. 

Mientras habían dormido, ambos compartieron los sueños y ambos despertaron juntos cuando las pesadillas trataron de irrumpir su santuario, se miraron y sin decir una palabra ambos entendieron que era hora de salir. El capullo desapareció lentamente, luego ellos separaron sus cuerpos, claro que hicieron el amor rápidamente antes. Se vistieron en silencio, o eso parecía pues la mente de Harry luchaba por no dejarse invadir por la pena y el dolor, no mientras tuviese a su Ginny con el. 

Ambos se vistieron antes de romper los hechizos que aislaban la cama de él. Harry saco su cabeza de entre las cortinas, para ver que no hubiese nadie antes de abrir su baúl y buscar su capa, pero recordó que esta todavía estaba en la torre de astronomía… 

Ginny sintió el preciso momento en que Harry empezó a derrumbarse. El contacto telepático que se había interrumpido cuando se separaron, volvió en el instante en que ella lo toco. Se abrazo a el mientras el dejaba escapar un grito de rabia y se derrumbaba en sus brazos en un mar de lagrimas. En su mente desliaban escenas de momentos felices que compartió Harry con el director, de pronto los vio sumergirse en varios recuerdos y de pronto vio la copa, el medallón, la serpiente el diario destruido (aquel con el que Voldemort la poseyó) el anillo que el exdirector tenia en su dedo, y el falso relicario; oyó la melodiosa voz de Dumbledore diciendo que estos eran los recipientes del alma del mal nacido que le causaba dolor a su amor. El se abrazo a ella mientras descargaba su alma. 

Cuando al fin sus lágrimas se agotaron, aun la tristeza inundaba su alma pero esos minutos entre los brazos de ella, lograron calmar el torrente de tristeza que fluía en su interior. Mientras se desahogaba, el sintió la melodiosa y dulce voz de ella en su mente y en su corazón reconfortándolo. Levanto el rostro para ver los ojos de aquella que guardaba otra la otra mitad de su alma, a pesar de que sus ojos también estaban anegados de lagrimas, en ellos brillaba amor y comprensión, y dentro de su mente la escucho claramente decir: 

-te amo, gracias por compartir tu dolor conmigo…- no pudo terminar porque el la beso con suficiente sentimiento como para atontarla por un largo rato. 

-mi vida- dijo el junto a sus labios — ¿como es que puedo oír tus pensamientos, y sentir que tu amor me rodea?- dijo el sentándola sobre su regazo, hay en el suelo. 

-en realidad, no lo se anoche o esta mañana- ni siquiera se que hora era cuando nos casamos, pensó, aunque el igual la escucho —algo en nosotros cambio durante el juramento- dijo ella honestamente 

-Lo se, pero creí que solo podíamos escucharnos el uno al otro, cuando éramos uno solo- 

-yo también, y cuando no te toco solo siento lo que tu, pero en el momento en que mi mano se perdió entre tu pelo para reconfortarte, la conexión volvió, como si no nos hubiésemos separado- 

-te amo- se dijeron al unísono —creo amor mió- dijo Harry tomándole la mano y levantándola lentamente antes de hacerlo el también —que con tu apoyo y teniéndote aquí conmigo- dijo señalando su corazón —podré soportar lo que se me viene- 

Durante el resto del día, no se soltaron ni siquiera para comer, aunque cuando visitaron a Bill y la mamá de Ginny los separo a la fuerza, abrazándolos hasta quitarles el aire a ambos. Fue durante estos breves instantes cuando Harry tomo la decisión de dejarla, la amaba y sabia que ella lo esperaría, pero no podía arriesgarse a que la lastimaran; rogó al cielo que ella lo entendiera y no lo considerara traición, pero escondió esta desición para que ella no lo supiera antes de tiempo, no antes de que el pudiera reunir el coraje suficiente para separarse de su única fuente de alegría. 

Mucho mas tarde en la cama de Harry, Ginny se acomodo sobre su pecho, otra vez estaban en ese refugio lejos del dolor y la pena separados del mundo entero, disponiéndose a dormir un poco después de amarse con locura durante las ultimas horas. Pero no durmieron mucho, puesto que las pesadillas de Harry pronto los atacaron. Ginny vio como a su esposo lo atormentaba el hecho de que Voldemort pudiese atacarla tan solo porque sabia que el sentía algo por ella, vio como en la pesadilla ella caía muerta después de haber sido torturada y el gritaba su nombre y rogaba que lo matara para no vivir sin ella. Harry despertó gritando, y agradeció que estuviese sellado y encerrado en su cama, no se sentía con fuerzas de explicarle a nadie que pasaba por su cabeza, más el suave peso de su mujer lo devolvió rápidamente a la realidad. El di gracia silenciosas al cielo de que ella estuviese con el su amor era su consuelo. 

El resto de la noche paso igual, cada vez que se dormía las pesadillas lo atacaban nuevamente, hasta que Ginny le pidió que le hiciese el amor hasta quedar exhaustos tal vez así podrían dormir. Calor que para cuando Harry cayo rendido entre los brazos de su amada el sol ya salio por el horizonte. 

Ya mas tarde ese día repitieron la rutina del día anterior pasaron un rato en la enfermería, antes del almuerzo Harry se encerró con Ginny en un armario camino al gran salón y le hizo el amor al salir de la enfermería, almorzaron y volvieron a la enfermería. Al día siguiente enterrarían a Dumbledore y Harry no se sentía capas de creerlo, tal vez el entierra haría mas real para el que nunca mas podría hablar con su mentor. 

Por la noche, después de que Ginny se fuera a su habitación para dormir un poco y de que Hermione hubiese hablado con el sobre el príncipe mestizo; cuando al fin no quedo nadie en la sala común Harry sentado frente a la chimenea tomo algunas decisiones muy importante, al día siguiente reuniría toda su valentía y dejaría a Ginny y luego de pasar por donde sus tíos iría donde sus padres (tal vez lleve a

Ginny con migo solo esa vez, pensó) 

Estaba sentado claudicando, cuando su pelirroja bajo y justo cuando iba a escabullirse a la habitación de su esposo lo vio frente a la chimenea, fue hasta el y le dijo: 

-¿Tu tampoco puedes dormir?- pregunto mientras se acomodaba en sus piernas —me he acostumbrado a sentirte dentro mió, y a oír tu corazón latir y que me arrulle a dormir, ven vamos a la cama, tal vez podamos pescar algo de sueño en el camino al paraíso- se levanto y lo llevo a la cama sin la menor objeción de parte de Harry. 

Esa noche ninguno de los dos durmió, Harry sabia que era la ultima noche que pasarían juntos en algún tiempo, así que trato de marcar con fuego su alma y su cuerpo, puesto que ella tenia su corazón... el beso cada rincón del cuerpo de se Ginny, se embriago en su sabor mientras con su lengua la llevaba al éxtasis. Ella tan solo le clavaba los talones en los hombros, con la espalda arqueada y rogando al cielo que esa noche no terminara nunca. La poseyó con lentitud y pericia, el conocía cada rincón de su anatomía y esa noche se aprovecho. La llevo hasta el cielo mil veces mientras gritaba que la amaba, que era su vida. 

A la mañana siguiente se levantaron temprano, ella se fue bajo la capa de Harry (que el día anterior habían ido (mejor dicho que ella había recogido) por esta, para ir a su habitación debía arreglar sus cosas ya que después del funeral se irían. El chico por su parte hizo lo mismo empacando sus recuerdos ya que no sabia si volvería al castillo, a esa cama o si quiera si terminaría vivo después de la batalla. 

Después del desayuno, fueron al funeral de Dumbledore, cuando este finalizo Harry hizo acopio de toda su entereza antes de hablar con Ginny, y decirle que por algún tiempo no debían verse mas. Mentalmente el mensaje fue otro: 

-Ginny, todo lo que te estoy diciendo es porque me voy a adentrar en un sendero oscuro y debo hacerlo solo- pensó Harry 

A lo que Ginny respondió —pero soy tu esposa, no puedes dejarme de lado- 

-no me voy a arriesgar a que me termines odiando por pasar días, meses, tal vez años ocultándote, buscando por los horcurses, peleando por tu vida a cada segundo, sabiendo que no puedes dormir profundamente porque pueden venir y si tienes suerte matarte mientras lo haces. No quiero que me detestes por no poder darte la familia con la que soñamos…- argumento Harry 

-no me importa solo quiero permanecer a tu lado; además seguro que te llevaras a Ron y a Hermione con tigo y a mi me dejaras abandonada a mi suerte, angustiada sin saber de ti, rogando por no leer que han encontrado tu cadáver cada día, eso no es vida- lo confronto ella 

-Esto te lo prometo, no te voy a dejar abandonada y sola, a ti también te daré algunas cosas que hacer y tal vez te lleve conmigo a algunas veces. Pero no pretendo llevarme a nadie mas esto es algo que debo hacer solo, solo así podré tener un futuro, solo así podremos formar una familia libre de todo este temor- 

-Como detesto cuando tienes razón, ve yo siempre te esperare- 

-Te prometo que regresare. No olvides que mi vida se queda contigo- 

-y tu te llevas la mía- Dijo ella antes de que el se levantara y se fuera, si se quedaba junto a ella no seria capaz de dejarla nunca mas. 

En el tren, los amigos se separaron Ron y Hermione tenían que ir a patrullar los pasillos 

-buscare un compartimiento cerca del final en el que no halla nadie y lo sellare, allí los esperare- le dijo Harry a modo de despedida mientras cada uno iba en diferentes direcciones. 

En el ultimo compartimiento no había nadie, en general había muchos vacíos pero este era el mas alejado de todos, tendría tranquilidad o al menos eso pensó Harry.

Al entrar, coloco su baúl en su lugar, e insonoriso el lugar, mientras su pecho se llenaba de congoja y dolor. Estaba a punto de sellar la puerta cuando Ginny entro al compartimiento.  
-Ginny por favor sal…- atino a decir Harry sabia que si ella tan solo decía algo el no será capaz de dejarla ir nuevamente y que se aferraria a ella como una lapa lo hace

a una roca. 

-No Harry , no me voy de aquí hasta que no aclaremos algunas cosas y me digas que es lo que quieres de mi, aparte de mi cuerpo y de tener una ancla y a alguien lo suficientemente estupida como para esperarte por siempre…- dijo mientras sellaba la puerta tras de ella 

Pero antes de que pudiera seguir hablando noto que los ojos de Harry expresaban una tristeza insondable, igual que la que había sentido antes y que la había atraído a el. 

-Sabes que moriría antes de dañarte- empezó a decir Harry mientras acortaba la distancia que los separaba —me case contigo, porque soy un maldito egoísta, porque quería saber aunque fuera por unas horas lo que significaba pertenecerte de la manera que tu me perteneces, durante unas horas me regocije en mi esperanza, de que algún día tu y yo seremos una familia que tendremos hijos y que podremos gritarle al mundo que nos casamos, pero eso no es posible no mientras Voldemor este por allí, porque no es justo que refriegue en tu rostro los horrores y las cosas atroces que vea en el camino que me condujo de vuelta a ti si no he cumplido con lo que tengo que hacer…- 

Antes de que Harry pudiese terminar la atrapo entre sus brazos y le dijo —perdóname por ser tan tonto y tan egoísta, pero al separarme de ti supe que si no te volvía a ver, me podría mantener firme en mi decisión pero ahora que te tengo conmigo al cuerno con mis altruistas razones, déjame ser tu esposo de nuevo, comparte conmigo lo bueno y lo mala, lo horrendo de la senda que caminare y la esperanza de que algún día tu y yo podremos decirle al mundo que nos amamos sin temer que alguien te haga daño por eso, que nuestros hijos crecerán en un mundo sin miedo- 

Termino el mirando expectante sus ojos en busca de una respuesta 

-claro que te perdono mi amor, porque yo soy igual y te entiendo pero me rehusó a vivir en el silencio, y apartada de ti compartiremos lo bueno y lo malo, la esperanza y el miedo, para juntos alcanzar nuestros sueños- al terminar la muchacha lo beso de manera tierna en un principio para sellar el nuevo pacto, luego lo hizo con mas pasión iniciando en ambos la llama del deseo y la lujuria. 

Harry volvió a sellar la puerta antes de tomar a su esposa entre sus brazos y llevarla hasta el asiento, se sentó, ella acomodo a horcajadas sobre el, mientras el le abría la túnica, haciendo algunos botones volar, el la acariciaba apremiándola.  
Pronto ella lo guiaba para sumergirse en su aterciopelada humedad, cabalgando como a un potro salvaje. El se aprovecho que ella tenia el control para acariciarla, lamer sus pechos, mordisquear sus pezones, hacerla gritar de placer y gritas su nombre una y otro y otra vez. 

Estaban ellos en plena faena, cuando Hermione y Ron llegaron al compartimiento, estaba sellado como Harry les había dicho, así que sin sospechar nada quitaron el sello y entraron. 

Felizmente, Hemione entro primero, aunque no pudo evitar que Ron viera a su hermanita, montando a su mejor amigo ni que la oyera gritar "SANTA MADRE DEL CIELO, TU SI QUE ERES BUENO" pudo sacarlo de allí antes de que este pudiese reaccionar y tomar su varita. 

-Pe… pe… pero… que…- tartamudeo Ron mientras su novia volvía a sellar el compartimiento 

-Cálmate, ellos no sabían que llegaríamos tan pronto- decía ella para calmarlo mientras el poco a poco se ponía rojo de ira. 

-Dame permiso Herms, que yo mato a ese infeliz por aprovecharse de mi hermanita- 

-Razona un poco Ron, si entras los encontraras en la misma situación, y tal vez Harry te lastime, para el poder concluir con lo que esta haciendo en paz- claro que Hermione sabia que las palabras no estaban funcionando así que lo aprisiono contra la puerta y lo beso hasta dejarlo sin sentido (cualquier distracción es buena)  
Mientras Ron tomaba aire antes de volverla a besar. (Cualquier razón es buena para besar a su novia, luego podría matar a su amigo) Ella tomo un pedazo de pergamino que tenia en su bolsillo y le mando una nota a los esposos que celebraban su reconciliación dentro del vagón. 

La nota tenia un encantamiento parecido al de un vociferador, solo que la nota se hacia gigantesca antes de gritar su contenido. Decía lo siguiente: 

-"Mas les vale a ustedes par de tórtolas, que terminen pronto, no se cuanto tiempo podré mantener a Ron ocupado para que no entre y los mate, tiene 5 minutos para acabar y vestirse, no puedo prometerles mas Hermione"- 

Felizmente los dos ya habían acabado y la nota aunque estruendosa le dio tiempo para preparar una estrategia para tratar con Ron. Harry recogió las bragas de Ginny y se las metió en el bolsillo mientras le daba a su mujer los botones que le arranco a su túnica. 

Harry volvió a sentarse y acomodo a Ginny sobre su regazo, claro que con la túnica abierta pero ella llevaba una falda y la blusa estaba cerrada igual que la bragueta de Harry. 

Cuando Ron por fin entro, encontró a Ginny todavía en los brazos de Harry pero ya mas tranquila y vestida. Hermione que entro detrás de el tubo el buen tino de cerrar la puerta y volverla a sellar, era mejor que nadie supiera ni interviniera en lo que iba a suceder. 

-¡TE VOY A MATAR POTTER!, como se te ocurre… en el tren, cualquiera podría haber entrad…- 

-Ron ya cálmate- dijeron Harry, Ginny y Hermione pero solo Harry continuo —solo tu y Hermione sabían que yo iba a estar en el compartimiento sellado, así que si alguien se acercaba no abrían podido entrar, sin importar lo que hicieran, ademar ron lo que haga o deje de hacer con mi esposa cuando estamos solos no es de tu incumbencia- cuando paro de hablar el muchacho se dio cuanta de lo que había dicho 

Mascullo un par de palabrotas antes de continuar —admito que fue una imprudencia, pero no me arrepiento de lo que hicimos- 

Ron y Hermione se quedaron tiesos ante la noticia, ni siquiera oyeron lo siguiente que dijo, -¿Cómo que se casaron?- preguntaron ambos al unísono. 

-Nos casamos- confirmo Ginny 

-¿Cuándo, donde, porque no nos avisaron?- empezó a preguntar Hermione emocionada 

Ginny unió su mano con la de Harry y le pidió mentalmente que mostrara sus alianzas, antes de levantarse e ir donde su amiga —el día siguiente de la muerte de Dumbledore- dijo la pelirroja mientras su amiga la abrazaba y ambas empezaban a dar saltitos de alegría. 

-en la cama de Harry- continuo ella contestando en el orden que la castaña le había preguntado 

-mucha información dijeron ambos muchachos un poco avergonzados mientras Ron se sentaba frente a su amigo 

-Pero como, si tienes que llamar a un representante del ministerio y tienes que sacar una li…- de pronto empezó Hermione hablando muy rápidamente 

-lo hicimos con el juramento que encontramos Hermione- esta vez respondió Harry 

-Pero…- dijo su amiga antes de empezar a gritar —ESTAS IDIOTA, TONTO O SOLO DESESPERADO, ¡COMO SE TE OCURRE HACER ESAS COSAS, SABES LO PELIGROSO QUE ES SI NO SE REALIZABA BIEN, ACASO SABES QUE SI TU MUERES ELLA MUERE TAMBIEN CONTIGO…!- cuando hizo una pausa por aire Ginny la interrumpió 

-Lo sabíamos, y sabemos las consecuencias, amiga no te preocupes, ahora somos uno y eso es todo lo que importa, el me pertenece como yo a el y nada nos podrá separar, nunca mas- 

-¿Qué alguien me explique que esta pasando?- demando Ron 

-lo que pasa- dijo la castaña sentándose junto a su novio y tomando una de sus manos entre las suyas para empezar a explicarle -es que hace unos días Harry y yo encontramos un libro en la biblioteca, en el había un conjuro muy antiguo que se usaba para casarse, básicamente, el conjuro los hace una sola alma un solo ser.

Pero si alguno de los dos traiciona al otro, el traicionero muere y el otro es incapaz de volver a amar de nuevo, si uno muere el otro muere con el primero, es en realidad el ultimo compromiso. Deben ser uno literalmente cuando hacen el conjuro o pueden morir en el intento- termino la joven de explicar.

Ron tenia la mandíbula descolgada al darse cuenta de la magnitud de lo que su hermana y su mejor amigo habían hecho.

-ohh!- fue todo lo que dijo por un rato —no me queda otra cosa mas que felicitarlos, bienvenido a la familia Harry- dijo Ron abrazándolo y luego a su hermana

Al ver que Ron lo estaba tomando muy bien Hermione hizo lo mismo que el, luego con Ginny conversaron un rato del conjuro, mientras los chicos hablaban mas allá.

-¿Ella sabia en que se estaba metiendo?- pregunto el pelirrojo

-Sí se lo explique, todo y ella decidió que era lo que quería- replico Harry

-Bien ahora explícame, no con detalles solo como funciona el hechizo-

Así se pasaron largo rato, luego ya que por algún tiempo las parejas debían estar separadas, y que esta empezaría en el minuto en que cruzaran la barrera, pasaron la siguiente oras besuqueándose y despidiéndose.antes de separarse Harry le prometio a Giiny que iria con el a ver la casa de sus padres.


	4. cap 4 un refugio para nosotros

Un par de días mas tarde Harry parecia un alma en pena, la tristeza que ya sentia aumentaba por la manera en que añoraba a su esposa y el hecho de que no podia dormir, si se quedaba dormido las pesadillas lo despertaban, cuando estaba despierto extrañaba el calor del cuerpo de su amada, su amor, el suave latir de su corazon. 

El dia que llego de Howarts, felizmente solo se encintraba su tía Petunia, cuando esta le pregunto, de malas maneras, que hacia alli tan pronto, él solo respondio escuetamente: -asesinaron al director- y sin decir mas tomo su baúl y lo llevo a su habitación. Cuando el tío Vernon se entero, decir que fue un berrinche lo que hizo seria decir poco: despotrico, grito mientras se ponia de ese especial morado que solo Harry era capaz de provocarle, solo se calmo cuando Harry le dijo que apenas cumpliera 17 se iria y nunca mas volveria. 

Al tercer día Harry decidio que había desperdiciado muchotiempo tirado en la cama tratande olvidarse del dolor y recordando la textura y el olor del cuerpo de Ginny. Así que abrio su baúl y se puso a buscar uno de los libros que Hermione le había dado, pero encontro un rollo de papeles, el testamento de Sirius. 

Los papeles decian que el era el heredero de todo, entre otras cosas, tambien estaban los titulos de propiedad de varias residencias, junto con la llave de cada una, pertenecientes a la familia Black como la de Grimuald place, y algunas casas de campo en York, y un departamento en Londres a nombre de su padrino. El departamento lo emociono mucho pues tenia un lugar a donde irse a vivir, no queria regresar a Grimual place a vivir, el lugar estaba plagado de malos recuerdos. Decidio ir a verlo esa noche, ya que no dormia por lo menos podria ver como era el lugar. 

Mientras tanto en la madriguera: 

Ron y Ginny tambien deambulaban como moscas con insecticida (tonta y moviendose sin rumbo fijo) ambos sufrian de lago que los gemelos llamaban "añoranza estrema". 

Al menor Ron dormia, Ginny solo pegaba el ojo un par de horas después de caer rendida, el primer dia arreglo su cuarto y lo limpio a fondo el segundo limpio el cobertizo de su padre, el de las escobas y ayudo a su madre a cocinar. 

Ron comia poco (para sus estandares, normal para cualquier otro) los dias se los pasaba haciendo mecánicamente lo que le pidieran, ni siquiera las bromas de los gemelos que pasaron a visitarlos el segundo día para comer pudieron arrancarles una sonrisa a ninguno de sus 2 hermanos menores. 

La mañana del tercer día para cuando la señora Weasley (una madrugadora por excelencia) se levanto para hacer desayuno, Ginny ya había hecho desayuno para todos, a la manera muggle. Ron que tambien estaba levantado ya estaba comiendo, claro que tan solo iba por la mitad de su primer plato. 

-Hija te sientes bien- pregunto Mollie preocupada —es que no has dormido, hija- 

-claro que dormi- replico la mas pequeña de las Weasley —pero desde la muerte de Dumbledore no puedo dormir bien eso es todo- 

-Si bueno, pero esto debe haberte tomado horas- 

-no fue tanto mamá, tan solo un par de horas antes de que saliera el sol- 

Antes de que la Madre pudiese replicar, una lechuza gris entro sumbando por la ventana para posarse (o mas bien vhocar) el el brazo de Ron. En la pata tenia una nota de Hermione: "Ron ire a visitarte un rato hoy esperame en la puesta de tu casa a medio día. Te quiere Hermione. PD. Yo tambien te extraño bomboncito."  
El muchacho empeso a saltar como loco de felicidad, mientras cantaba: -va venir, va venir, mi amor va a venir hoy a mi…- 

Poco después Ginny que solo había sentido como su esposo se hundia en tristesa y añoranza se había alegrado por algo no sabia que era pero eso la alegraba y por fin sonrio, aunque nadie lo noto. 

Esa noche, Harry, salio sigilosamente de la casa de sus tios, era mas de las 10 de la noche y ya no había nadie en las calles. Saco su varita y llamo al bus noctambulo, no era su forma favorita de viajar pero no lo descubririan por uso indebido de magia. 

El bus lo dejo en Upper Harley street, en un edificio de 4 pisos de color terracota, Harry provo las llaves que le habían dado, una abrio la reja, según el titulo de propiedad le pertenecia todo el edificio. Una vez que abrio la puerta de la calle se dio cuenta de que nadie había vivido alli por muco tiempo, a pesar de la fachada se vieran en muy buenas condiciones. Necesitaba una buena limpiesa pero tenia potencial y era un buen lugar nadie sabia de el, podria hacer alli sus investigaciones, traer a Ginny… 

Eso era (pernso), traeria a Ginny allí, podrian… su mente se lleno de imágenes de ellos conviviendo como cualquier pareja, haciendo el amor en su cama, comiendo juntos. Claro que la casa podia arreglarse eso no era problema. 

En la madriguera, se callo de su cama por un ataque de risa, Harry estaba emocionado por algo, lo sentia exitado y feliz. Hermione que se había quedado a dormir, no podia creer lo que estaba viendo, su amiga que había estado taciturna y deprimida hasta hacia un minuto ahora se revolcaba en el suelo riendo a carcajadas. Ron que había corrido al cuarto de su hermana al oir el sonido del cuerpo cayendo, tambien la miro extrañado. 

Cuando alfil l amuchacha se calmo lo suficiente para levantarse, toda la familia estaba en la puerta de su cuarto mirandola como si tubiese una cucaracha por nariz, 

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Hermione a penas vio que se calmo, aunque todavía tenia una tonta sonrisa a todo lo largo de su rostro 

-Harry..- fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de estallar en risas una vez mas. 

Claro que Ron y su novia entendieron de inmediato, así que para no dar mas explicaciones Hermione convoco un pedaso de pergamino y como lo hizo en el tren, hizo aparecer un mensaje y luego se acerco a su amiga y cuando se agacho como para ver que tenia, lo puso en su mano. 

-Claro, Harry te manda una carta y en vez de contarmelo la lees y te avientas al suelo a reir como hiena- dijo la castaña fingiendo resentimiento. 

Los demas la miraron extrañados, pero ella se levanto y les señalo la mano de Ginny donde tenia apretado un pedazo de pergamino. Al ver esto, la mayoria regreso a su habitación agradecidos de que Ginny riese de nuevo. 

Hermione y su novio se quedaron, una vez que su madre se fue insonorisaron el cuarto y lo sellaron, debia averiguar que le pasaba a Ginny sin que nadie se enterara del secreto que guardaba. 

Cuando la pelirroja se volvio a calmar, le volvieron a preguntar. 

-¿Qué pasa con Harry?- 

-No lo se, pero esta feliz por algo, mas bien diria yo esta emocionado- contesto ella 

-¿y por eso te revuelcas de risa?- pregunto Ron en tono beligerante 

-Es que se ha sentido tan miserable y triste los ultimos días que el hecho de que este feliz me hace muy feliz… aun no puedo controlar bien nuestras emociones mescladas cuando el no esta conmigo…- dijo tratando de aguantar la risa sin mucho éxito. 

-Bueno al menos ya estas mejor- dijo Ron abrazando a su novia —sera mejor que nos quedemos contigo hasta que te duermas o se te pase- 

-Si creo que eso sera lo mejor- dijo Hermione 

-Sera hasta que se me pase, no creo que duerma hoy tampoco- dijo, mientras e volvia a acostar en su cama y se tapaba la cara con la almoada para ahogar la risa. 

En Londres, Harry Empeso a limpiar el lugar, Sirius tenia algunas cosas muy buenas, como una excelente cosina, un muy amplio dormitorio, pero no había electricidad ni agua corriente, Harry desidio limpiar un poco, a la mañana siguiente llamaria para que le reconectaran los servicios, tambien queria comprar algunas cosas para la casa, pero tenia que ir al callejón Diagon, tendria que hablar con Bill no le quedaba de otra. 

Eran casi las 6 de la mañana cuando tomo el bus de vuelta. No había pegado el ojo en toda la noche, pero había podido arreglar un poco, hacer una lista de todas las cosas que iba a necesitar. El apartamento estaba equipado con un monton de hechizos de ocultamiento de magia y el hecho de que nadie lo hubiese usado durante mas de 15 años ayudaba mucho. 

Antes de que el Llegara, llego el lechero y dejo las habituales tres botellas frente a la puerta y el niño que repartia el periodico lo volvio a lanzar a las flores bajo las ventanas. Harry recogio el periodico, la leche y entro, sus tios todavía dormian, asi que se pudo dar una ducha sin problemas, aun con el cuerpo mojado y la toalla en la cintura se acosto a dormir un rato, esperando que el cansancio lo ayudase. Lo que no conto fue con que se quedaria dormido en el instante que su cabeza toco la almoada. 

Hermione se desperto a las tres de la mañana, Ron dormia abrazado a ella, ni siquiera se había enterado, Ginny finalmente había caido rendida como a la una y media, pero estaba otra vez riendose, completamente despierta. 

-Ginny ¿es que acoso no piensas dormir?- pregunto Hermione 

-Si pudiera lo haria, amiga- respondio la pelirroja enterrando su rostro en la almuada para ahogar otro torrente de risa incontenible. 

Cuando al fin termino la castaña le dijo —vamos trata de dormir o te noqueo con un hechizo, mañana te llevare donde Harry, tal vez con eso se te pase y puedas volver a dormir, y yo tambien- 

-Gracias Hermione- dijo la pelirroja tratando de resistir el impulso de gritar y reir mientras saltaba sobre su cama. Hermione tomo su varita y desmayo a su amiga, luego se acomodo entre los brazos de su novio y se durmió. 

A las 7 cuando Hermione se levanto, Ginny ya estab cambiada y se veia radiante, se había puesto un vestido de verano a medio muslo de color durazno que contrastaba muy bien con su pelo y resaltaba sus ojos. Ya había preparado y tomado desayuno, arreglado su lado del cuarto y estaba dando vueltas esperando a que su amiga despertara. 

-¿te traigo un café, una tostada algo de desayunar?- pregunto la pelirroja apenas vio a la castaña abrir los ojos. 

-traime una taza de café, si eres tan amable, Gin mientras me doy un baño y me cambio para llevarte donde Harry-contesto medio dormida la castaña a la vez que se soltaba del abrazo de su novio y salia de la cama, bostezando. 

Para la 7: 30 ambas estaban listas, a la mamá de Ginny le habían dicho que irian un rato a la casa de la castaña y que regresarian antes de la cena. 

Salieron hasta mas alla de la reja antes de aparecerce en el cuarto de Harry. 

Felizmente el muchacho estaba tan cansado que no se había movido en absoluto, desde que se quedo dormido y la toalla todavía seguia en su lugar, porque cuando un ¡Plop! Lo desperto una hora mas tarde el solo atino a tomar su varita y a colocarse los lentes, mientras se sentaba para enfrentar al intruso. 

Al ver a su Amada pelirroja, Harry bajo su varita y abrio los brazos. Ginny no necesito mas incentivo para lanzarse a sus brazos, y besarla hasta dejarlo casi inconciente. 

Por su parte Hermione estaba de todos los colores, jamas había visto a su amigo en paños menores ni que decir ahora que claramente no traia nada, su cuerpo era puro músculo, delineando cada forma… automáticamente se tapo los ojos, mientras su amiga saltaba sobre su esposo y empezaba a comerselo a besos. 

Cuando los dos tortolitos se separaron, Hermione sin bajar la mano de sus ojos les dijo: 

-Gin te vendre a buscar a las 5 de la tarde para llevarte de vuelta…- metio la mano en su pantalos y saco una pequeña botella llena de la posion anticonceptiva y se la dio -…por si las dudas toma esta es la ultima que me queda- y desaparecio. 

-Gracias- susurro la pelirroja a la vez que destapaba la botella y bebia el contenido. 

-Amor, ¿Qué haces aquí?- pegunto Harry acomodandola entre sus brazos 

-No podia seguir sin verte, ademas después de los ataques de risa de ayer en la noche, era o esto o que me volvieran a desmallar- contesto la pelirroja a mismo tiempo que se movia para que su marido pudiera bajarle el cierre del vestido. 

-¿ataques de risa?- pregunto Harry mientras la terminaba de despojar del vestido 

-No se ayer porque estabas tan feliz, pero nuestras emociones mescladas ocacionaron que yo riera como loca, hasta me cai de mi cama de tanto reirme- explico ella mientras se acomodaba sobre su regaso. 

-es una sorpresa, creo que te lo dire, después de que te haga el amor un rato, mi vida- Harry estaba mas que listo, al igual que ella, pero a pesar de la premura, se tomo los preliminares en serio. En menos de 5 minutos ella estaba frenetica, deseando que el la poseyera sin demoras. 

El nomalmente hubiese aprobechado la oportunidad para atormentarla un poco mas, le encontaba cuando ella se convertia en una llama loca de deseo, justo antes de que el uniese sus cuerpos. Pero noto que le pasaba lo mismo que Ginny le había dicho, el sentir lo que ella sentia lo descontrolo. Unio sus cuerpos de una sola arremetida, con sus besos acallaba sus grito y con embestidas cortas y rapidas la condujo al climax. 

El muchacho se alegro de que hubiera quedado con su tio Vernon de que no se verian a menos que fuera absolutamente impresindible, una vez claro, que el dejo de gritar. 

Su frente reposaba sobre la de su amada, aun respiraba agitandamente y anhelaba poseerla una vez mas, pero debia levantarse, ir a tomar algo de desayuno y mostrarle l a sorpresa a Ginny. Aunque en realidad deseara hacer el amor con ella hasta la hora en que tubiese que irse, pero lo penso mejor podria hacer aquello que pensaba una vez que le mostrara la sorpresa. (Harry era muy cuidadoso, sabia que ella estaba atenta tratando de descubrir cual era la sorpresa que le tenia) 

El salio lentamente de su cuerpo y le dijo muy quedo al oido: -vistete que no demoro nada, y te llevare a la sorpresa- luego se levanto se vistio apurado y salio hacia la cosina. 

Al llegar su tia como de costumbre ni siquiera le había puesto una taza, pero el no se preocupo, es mas si por el hubiese sido solo hubiese tomado un baso de agua y se hubiera regresado con su esposa, pero debia mantener las apariencias, cogio una taza del estante se sirvio una tazade te, tomo un pedaso de pan, se los comio ambos aprisa, lavo su taza la regreso a su lugar en un tiempo record de 2 minutos, y como su tia hacia como que el no estaba mientras espiaba a la vecina, Harry pudo escabullirse muy fácilmente de ahí. 

Ginny estaba terminando de ponerse el vestido, cuando su esposo regreso a ella.

Ella la ayuda subir el cierre del vestido depositando leves besos en su espalda conforme lo subia. Una vez terminada su labor, la beso y se desaparecio. 

Los aparecio en la puerta dentro del departamento, ya llegamos penso, antes de soltarla. 

-¿A dónde si se puede saber?- dijo jalandolo dentro de la sala. 

-a nuestro departamento- dijo el 

-¡¡¡¡¡¿Qué?!!!!!!!- pregunto ella lanzandose a sus brazos. 

-sip- dijo el besandola levemente —Sirius me dejo todo lo que le pertenecia, y este fue el departamento en el que vivio luego de que dejo el colegio- 

-¿es por esto que estabas feliz ayer?- pregunto ella, llenadolo de besos. 

-Así es, encontre las llaves y me vine- dijo arrastrandola y mostrandole el departamento, hasta que llego al dormitorio. 

Se había pasado casi toda la noche arreglandolo, pues pensaba traerla esa noche: 

Había cambiado de lado el colchon, había puesto sabanas limpias, que el mismo había lavado, y planchado. Había limpiado las cortinas. Había limpiado trapeado y encerado el piso de la habitación (fue el único momento que agredecio los años de seudoesclavitud a la que lo habían sometido sus tíos) había limpiado los postes de la cama, de dorsel y había puesto unas cortinas nuevas, y había llenado la cama de petalos derosa. 

La tomo entre sus brazos levantandola para llevarla atravez del umbral a la camara nupcial, la deposito con gentilesa en el suelo antes de desnudarla y aprovecharse del inocente cuerpote su amada alli junto a la cama, mientras ella se aferraba al poste de la cama y Harry de rodillas ante ella, disfrutaba de los manjares que su cuerpo podia brindarle, lanzandola una y otra vez mas alla de paradoxismo. 

Luego la levanto entre sus brazos y la llevo a la cama, la acosto sobre los pelalos que había esparcido allí y esta vez si se dedico a explorarla o besarla. Unio sus cuerpos lentamente y el capullo de magia y amor los volvio a envolver. De entre los labios de la pelirroja escapaban gemidos, jadeos y gritos que solo animaban mas a Harry para lanzarla a nuevas cumbres de placer. 

Así se les fue el resto de la mañana, amandose,, acariciandose y en fin siendo felices. 

Ella estaba abrazada a su cuello, el aun dentro de ella y con sus manos sobre su espalda haciendole cariñitos. 

-Corazon, quiero que arreglemos esta ligar, que pongan agua y electricidad, para que vivamos aquí- dijo Harry acariciandole conla nariz el cuello. 

-me encantaria, mi vida- dijo ella moviendose para que el tubiese mejor acceso a su cuello. —pero cuando viviriamos aquí, a menos que le digas a mis hermanos y ami familia que te casaste conmigo, mientras haciamos el amor y me convertias en parte de tu cuerpo de tu alma de tu ser… y viceversa- dijo mientras ondulaba las caderas para distraerlo un poco ya que su marido ya esta muy exitado (nuevamente). 

-no lo se todavía mi amor, pero este sera nuestro refugio, esta lleno de hechizos que ocultan magia, puedo traerte cada nada y así poder vivir como lo que somos, marido y mujer- 

-me encantaria Harry- dijo ella plantandole un monton de besos en el pecho y tomando ella el control de la situación. A su hombre le facinaba cuando ella tomaba las riendas de la situación y lo cabalgaba como potro salvaje. El se dedicaba a mirarla y a acariciarla peresoso mientras ella tomaba el control. Ella gritaba y el solo se dejaba guiar por sus caderas, y sus tersas manos hasta alcanzar la gloria. 

Mientras sus respiraciones volvian a la normalidad, ella volvio a acurrucarse en el pecho de su marido —tengo sueño, mi amor, pero no quiero dormir quiero estar despierta y alerta las haras que nos restan juntos, pero estoy tan cansada, no he dormido en tres días mas que unas cuantas horas- 

-lo se mi vida- dijo Harry acariciandole la espalda —yo tampoco he dormido, que te parece si nos vestimos, y nos ponemos a arreglar un poco nuestra casa, hacemos una lista de todo lo que nos falta, y la proxima vez que nos juntemos, iremos de compras juntos- 

-Esta bien, lo único que no me emociona de tu plan es que tenemos que separarnos un rato-


	5. cap5 luna de miel

**Cap 5 luna de miel; el fin de los tiempos felices**

Pasaron un par de horas limpiando, claro que Ginny ayudo bastante ya que ella sabia los hechizos para cosas como barrer, sacudir el polvo. El hecho de que solo trajera su camiseta no ayudaba mucho a concentrarse a Harry y el hecho de que el solo llevara sus boxer dejando su cincelado pecho al descubierto tampoco ayudaba a Ginny, pero tomados de la mano, recorrieron cada habitación, limpiando, acomodando y decidiendo que necesitaban en cada lugar que no tenían en ese momento.

Ella aumento a la lista que Harry había hecho la noche anterior, varias cosas, la mayoría mágicas y por supuesto tenían que equipar el estudio de Sirius, porque el no tenia muchos libros.

Cunado terminaron con la limpieza, comenzaron a pintar (mágicamente claro) las habitaciones, el comedor de color alabastro, la sala de color marfil, etc.

Una vez que terminaron, Harry la abrazo, la beso y luego le susurro al oído:

-He oído que es costumbre que los recién casados hagan el amor en cada habitación de su nuevo hogar- mientras deslizaba sus manos por sus piernas

-A si- le contesto mientras le mordía el hombro como signo de aprobación. —mmmmm, por donde empezar… creo que… aaahhh! la cocina es un muy buen lugar-

Su esposo la levanto en sus brazos y la llevo raudo hacia la cocina canturriando algo así: -mi princesa un banquete me va a dar… del delicioso mana de su cuerpo me va a colmar…-

La deposito sobre la encimera, le quito la camiseta, las bragas ella le quito los boxers en el mismo instante, agradeciendo el tener todavía su varita. Pues el la estaba besando muy ardorosamente.

Cuando Harry se detuvo, mas por falta de aire que de otra cosa, se le ocurrió una maravillosa idea. Hizo aparecer una botella de champaña, 2 copas y unas cuantas fresas. Lleno las copas luego de poner una fresa en cada copa y le ofreció una a Ginny.

-Brindemos, amor, por nuestro primer día en nuestra casa. ¡Salud!-

-¡Salud!- replico Ginny cruzando su brazo con el de el antes de beber.

Luego del brindis, Harry volvió a servir un poco mas de licor en su copa, tomo una fresa y la sumergió un poco el la burbujeante sustancia, antes de untar con la fruta las pezones de su amada, para luego dedicarles toda su atención (por algunos minutos) y luego continuar haciendo lo mismo, trazando un camino hacia el centro de su feminidad, donde vertió directamente de la botella el frió liquido desde su ombligo hasta perderse entre sus piernas. El siguió al dorado liquido con su boca, bebiendo lo que se quedo en su ombligo, y luego lamiendo el sendero que quedo en su terso abdomen hasta perderse entre sus muslos disfrutando de la maravillosa combinación de sabores.

Ella enloquecía de placer, Harry siempre había sido muy imaginativo pero jamás creyó que haría algo así con ella, pues apenas ella alcanzo el éxtasis, el unió sus cuerpos de una muy certera acometida y acomodo los tobillos de ella sobre sus hombros antes de guiarla muy lentamente hasta el clímax. Luego la llevo hasta la mesa y aunque no fue tan tierno y delicado, también la dejo muy satisfecha y jadeante pues parecía que el aire se negaba a quedarse en sus pulmones mientras Harry se impulsaba cada vez mas rápido tratando de alcanzar las cumbres de placer a las que el la había llevado y termino llevándolos (pues ella llego al orgasmo junto a el) una vez mas.

Como jugando, como jugando ya eran 4:30 y Hermione vendría por Ginny a las 5pm y su amiga era muy puntual. Cuidando de no separar sus cuerpos, Harry tomo su varita, la levanto y la llevo al baño. Agradeció que este tenia una muy amplia tina, puesto que no tenia fuerza suficiente (de voluntad me refiero) para sostener la varita en alto mientras Ginny se bañaba, y sin el hacerle nada a su glorioso y desnudo cuerpo.

Cuando hubo llenado toda la tina de agua caliente, se sumergió junto con ella, y aunque sus intenciones fueran buenas, termino haciéndole el amor en aquella bañera, haciendo chapalear el agua por los costados, mientras ellos gritaban su amor. Cuando sus respiraciones volvieron a ser normales, el lavo el cuerpo de Ginny y ella hizo lo mismo con el.

Al salir Harry los seco con un chorro de aire caliente de su varita, ella le seco el cabello a el y luego seco el suyo. El la llevo a la habitación, ella aun abrazada a el con sus piernas el rededor de su cintura, el aun cargándola y a aforrándose a ella. La ayudo a ponerse el brasier, luego el vestido (sin romper aun la conexión de sus cuerpos). El convoco la ropa que habían dejado en la cocina. Al verla supo que tenían que separarse si quería vestirse.

Ella le dijo: -recuerda que mientras estemos en contacto, no importa si es intimo o no aun puedo oírte- luego separo sus cuerpos soltando un gran gemido. El se vistió muy paridamente, claro que con ella tocándolo lo único que se le antojaba era hacer lo contrario.

-Oye ¿mis pantaletas?- Pregunto, cuando el ya estaba vestido

-pensé que no te acordarías, no las recordaste en el viaje en tren- dijo el juguetonamente sacándolas de su bolsillo.

Ella estaba tan roja como su cabello mientras se las ponía —Si no mal recuerdo, durante ese viaje, hubiesen estorbado a tus dedos- le respondió mientras se colgaba de su brazo.  
Ahora el era el que estaba rojo, ya que si no hubiese estado su hermano y su mejor amiga hubiese hecho el amor con ella durante todo el trayecto, en vez de solo besarla y juguetear con ella. —Aguafiestas-

La beso y se volvieron a aparecer en su habitación en Privet drive, eran 5 para las 5 así que aun tenían algunos minutos antes de que se tuviese que ir.

-Ginny, mi vida, crees que puedas darle a Bill una nota de mi parte- dijo el mientras la sentaba sobre su regazo en la cama

-¿Para que?-

-Pues, veras mi vida, necesitamos comprar varias cosas para nuestra casa, además quiero comprarme un poco de ropa y también quiero comprarte a ti algunas cosas-

-¿Cómo que…- empezó a preguntar hasta que vio en la mente de su marido ciertas muy descriptivas imágenes —aapp! No tengo ninguna objeción, solo que cuanto le pedirás que saque-

-1000 galeones y 3000 libras creo que será suficiente-

-¿Tanto?- pregunto asombrada la pelirroja

-cielito, entre los libros, tu nueva escoba, y todas las cosas que necesitamos creo que tal vez pido muy poco- dijo el tomándola por la barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos.

- Pero Harry…-

-Nada de peros, por si lo has olvidado mis padres me dejaron mucho dinero, y creo que los haría felices si me dejaras usarlo para consentirte y equipar nuestro hogar- dijo esto ultimo poniendo cara de cachorro abandonado, ella no era capaz de negarle nada cuando ponía esa cara.

-estaba bien- dijo besándolo —pero como vamos a explicárselo a mi hermano- le diremos que tengo que ir a comprarme ropa muggle, eso explicara el dinero muggle y tal vez un automóvil, ya que no puedo aparecerme y para los galeones dile que quiero… no tal vez invertir en un nuevo negocio o tal vez dile no se le escribiré algo en la nota¿crees que puedas dársela?-

-Claro, el pasa mucho tiempo en la casa por lo de su boda, así que no habrá problema-

-bien, que te lo de a ti y la próxima vez que te vea, iremos de compras-

-lo que nos lleva al siguiente problema ¿Cuándo nos volveremos a ver?- pregunto ella abrazándose a el

-¿Esta noche es demasiado pronto?- le dijo Harry acariciándole la nariz

-Para estar juntos nunca es demasiado pronto, pero ¿como lo haremos?-

-llévate mi capa y yo te iré a recoger… ¿a que hora se va tu madre a dormir?-

Ella lo pensó un poco antes de responder —creo que te puedo esperar en la puerta del jardín a la 11-

-bien a las 11 iré por ti para que durmamos en nuestra cama (me encanta decirlo, pensó Harry) y te llevare de vuelta como a las 5¿te parece bien?, mi amor-

-Mas que bien- dijo ella llenándole el rostro de besos.

-déjame escribir la nota después puedes comerme a besos, todo lo que quieras.- le pido el muy amablemente

-Esta bien- dijo ella soltándolo reticentemente, aunque no del todo ya que siguió acariciándolo mientras el escribía la nota para su hermano.

Ella se volvió a sentar a horcajadas sobre el mientras lo besaba, era hora de despedirse, pero no quería irse.

-antes de que te vallas, creo que deberíamos mantener en secreto lo de la casa al igual que lo del matrimonio-

Ginny hizo un puchero el cual Harry beso antes de continuar —le diremos a Ron y a Hermione cuando tengamos la casa arreglada y los podamos invitar a cenar-

-Esta bien- acepto la pelirroja antes de empezar a besarlo tratando que dejarlo sin sentido por un largo rato.

Así los encontró Hermione, un par de minutos mas tarde cuando llego para llevarse a Ginny. Carraspeo porque al parecer el plop no los había alertado de su presencia, y tenia que interrumpirlos antes de que ellos empezaran a hacer cosas de las cuales ya no quería ser testigo.

Cuando al fin los separo un par de minutos mas tarde ellos tan solo dijeron:  
-lo sentimos Hermione- se volvieron a besar, esta vez un beso corto y luego la pelirroja se levanto, tomo la nota y se fue con su amiga.

Ya es su casa Ginny no podía borrarse la sonrisa tonta que curvaba sus labios. Ambas habían saludado a Molly antes de subir a cambiarse para cenar, ya que la castaña se iba a quedar en la madriguera porque sus padres tenían un congreso de dentistas en Brisbane.

Ya solas en la habitación de la mas joven, Hermione no se aguanto mas y le pregunto que le pasaba.

-Y a ti¿Qué te tiene tan risueña?- pregunto Hermione

-Harry- respondió escuetamente la pelirroja

-Ya se que Harry pero algo mas debe ser, la única vez que te vi así fue el día que los muchachos nos pidieron matrimonio-

-es que Harry me dio una gran sorpresa, que es en realidad el porque estaba tan feliz ayer-

-Y se puede saber que es esta sorpresa-

-No, le prometí a Harry que no diría nada hasta que estuviese lista y los pudiésemos invitar a cenar- dijo Ginny rogando que su amiga entendiera.

Luego de pensarlo un poco Hermione hizo gala de su fabulosa mente

-Harry te dio o mejor dicho tiene una casa para ambos-

-¡¡¡¡¡Siiiii!!!!! Gracias por adivinarlo, no podía haberte dicho nada porque se lo prometí, pero es preciosa, era antes de Sirius y ahora es de él. Nos pasmos un rato arreglándola y claro cumpliendo la tradición de los recién casados y su nuevo hogar-

-Wow, corazón ayer te revolcabas de risa- la castaña se fue poniendo muy roja cuando comprendió la mención a cierta costumbre —¡¡Valla!!- dijo asombrada —no creo que hayan bautizado cada habitación hoy-

-¡¡NOp!! Mas por falta de tiempo que por otra cosa, pero el si arreglo anoche la suite nupcial pues pensaba venir por mi hoy en la noche para llevarme a conocerla- dijo sonriendo radiante.

-Valla- la castaña dio un gran suspiro antes de continuar -¿Le va a decir a tus hermanos que se caso contigo?-

-no todavía, aun teme por mi seguridad y tratándose de mis hermanos yo temo por la suya, que mejor les diga una vez que la búsqueda termine y derrote a Voldemort, así ellos pensaran dos veces antes de hacerle algo- dijo la pelirroja muy seria

-Tienes razón, Ahora cuéntame mas acerca del la casa- pidió la castaña haciendo sonreír a su amiga  
-Esta en Londres, exactamente donde no se, pero es preciosa, es todo un edificio de 4 pisos, con….-

Mientras tanto en la casa de sus tíos Harry decidió bajar por algo de comer. Su tía para variar estaba cocinando un jamón y su pastel de 7 capas cuando lo vio entrar a la cocina.

-Que bueno que no bajaste a almorzar con nosotros, tu tío va a traer a unos clientes de su compañía a cenar y quiero que desaparezcas de la casa vete por algunas horas, no quiero que estés en la casa- de dijo esta

-Per…-

-Sin pero y te vas ahorita que todavía tengo mucho que arreglar- dijo empujándolo fuera de la cocina.

Harry resignado subió a su habitación pensando que iba ha hacer ahora. Cuando entro a su cuarto lo primero que vio fue a Edwin y se le encendió el foco.

Le escribió una nota a la señora Weasley:

_Señora Weasley:  
Disculpe pero me preguntaba si podía ir a cenar con ustedes hoy. Mis tíos me han pedido que desaparezca un rato de la casa y preferiría estar con ustedes que vagando por las calles. Si no tiene ningún inconveniente podría enviar a alguno de sus hijos a recogerme.  
Dándole las gracias de antemano  
Harry  
_

Le ato la nota a la pata de Hedwig y le dijo: -Ve y entrégale esta nota a la mamá de Ron lo mas rápido que puedas y me esperas allá OK?- la lechuza le dio un cariñoso picotazo en el dedo como respuesta y salio rauda por la ventana.  
Mientras Harry se arreglaba hoy cenaría bien y podría luego llevarse a su mujer a su casa. Hoy dormiría bien para variar.

En la Madriguera, Ginny y Hermione estaban arreglando la mesa para la cena en el patio, cuando la lechuza blanca de Harry entro por la ventana y fue directamente donde la madre de la pelirroja. Esta tomo la carta y después de leer su contenido, primero lanzo un grito contra esos "malditos muggles"

-Hermione, querida, puedes ir a traer a Harry por favor, debe estar en su habitación en Privet drive- dijo Molly, sacando la cabeza por la misma ventana, apenas dejo de despotricar contra los familiares del chico

—Ginny, pon otro lugar en la mesa, Harry va a venir a comer con nosotros- la muchacha casi se puso a bailar sobre la mesa la saber que su amor vendría a comer con ellos.

Ni bien paso un par de minutos Hermione apareció con Harry, Ginny a penas lo vio se le abalanzó, sin importarle que su madre los estuviese viendo, le zampó reverendo beso. Harry tubo que recurrir a toda su fuerza, para no caer cuando ella impacto sobre su pecho, pero fue gracias a que su amiga hizo un ruido muy parecido a un rugido que Harry recordó que tenían publico y que no podía hacer nada mas que besarla, por el momento al menos. Pero mentalmente le prometió: "Ginny amor, contrólate, te prometo que un día te haré el amor en esa mesa"  
"en serio" pregunto ella  
"si y esta noche después de hacer el amor dormirás otra vez entre mis brazos¿esta bien?  
"MAS QUE BIEN PRIMOR"

Cuando sus bocas se separaron, Harry aun se mostraba renuente a soltar a su mujer y ella por supuesto ya se había acomodado en sus brazos no quería ni si quiera pensar en dejarlo ir; sin embargo cuando el muchacho mira la cara de confusión de su suegra, decidió ir saludarla y explicarle.

-Señora Weasley gracias por recibirme para cenar- dijo harry sin moverse de donde estaba —mil disculpas por no saludarla primero pero extrañaba a mi es… pecosita- dijo antes de meter la pata, Ginny se dio cuenta que casi le había dicho a su madre que había extrañado a su esposa. Felizmente la señora noto y fue a abrazar al recién llegado

-no te procures Harry , siempre serás bienvenido, es mas me alegro que decidieras venir después de que tu tíos te echaran de la casa- dijo la señora Weasley después de acercarse y moviendo a Ginny a un costado darle un abrazo.

-¿Qué hiciste para que tus tíos te echaran de nuevo?- pregunto Hermione con voz sospechosa

-Yo ¡nada!- se defendió Harry mientras se encaminaban a la cocina —ellos me votaron por el resto de la noche por que tiene invitados y no desean que pase nada extraño por mi culpa-

-Esos muggles como se les ocurre que tu te desaparezcas de su casa de noche…- empezó a despotricar Molly

Ginny se sentó sobre el regazo de su marido mientras su madre terminaba de hablar y esperaban que los demás Weasley llegaran a cenar.

A los 5 minutos entraron en tropel todos los hombres Weasley: Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George y Ron. Todos habían estado afuera arreglando la laguna que se encontraba cerca de la casa, o al menos esa había sido su intención al salir puesto que cuando entraron, que coincidentemente coincidió con la aparición de Fleur por la chimenea; pues estaban todos empapados y con el pecho descubierto. Fleur, Hermione, Molly y Penélope, que también acababa de aparecer por la chimenea se lanzaron a abrazar a su respectivo hombre y darles una calida bienvenida después del arduo trabajo.

Charlie y los Gemelos miraron celosos a los demás pues sus respectivas novias no iban a llegar hasta después y se sentían como que no tenían perro que les ladre.  
El mayor de los abandonados se separo de los gemelos y fue rumbo a la cocina a llamar a su Ivanova (su novia) para que se apurara pero la idea se esfumo de su cabeza en el instante en que vio a su pequeña hermanita besando apasionadamente a un tipo en la cocina. El pelirrojo empuño su varita y le lanzo un hechizo (petrificus totallis) al mal nacido que se estaba aprovechando de su inocente hermanita.

Lastimosamente, no tomo en cuenta que Ginny estaba muy pegada a Harry y cuándo a este le golpeo la maldición esta también se transfirió a ella y que a causa de la magia que generaban esta también reboto contra el.

El estruendo que el accidente mágico ocasiono fue lo suficientemente poderoso como para atraer a toda la familia a la cocina.

Cuando la luz se disipó, en el suelo había tres personas congeladas y en posición de tabla en el suelo, inconcientes. Fue Hermione la que les quito el encantamiento a Harry y a Ginny mientras que la mamá del pelirrojo lo hacia con el. Cuando ya estuvieron bien a gritos la señora Weasley pidió explicaciones.

-No se lo pe paso- respondió la pareja

-Yo le lance una maldición a este- negándose a referirse a Harry por su nombre ya que se sentía ultrajado por lo que le estaba haciendo a su hermanita, en su casa, -y lo siguiente que recuerdo es una luz envolviéndome y luego tu mamá quitándome el hechizo-

-¿Qué tu que?- preguntaron las pelirrojas, pero solo Ginny continuo.

-TÚ, COMO TE ATREVES A ATACAR A MI HOMBRE, ESE DE ALLÍ ES EL DUE–O DE MI CORAZON, EL MAGO MAS PODEROSO EXISTENTE Y TU LO ATACAS POR LA ESPALDA Y TODO PORQUE, POR QUE ERES UN MALDITO CHOVINISTA, UN RETROGRADO Y SOBREPROTECTOR TONTO QUE NO ACEPTA QUE YO CRECI. NO ME HAGAS HABLAR CHARLIE QUE SI TE METES DE NUEVO CON HARRY O CONMIGO TE JURO QUE UNA MALDICI"N REBOTADA PARECERA UN SUE–O DESPU…S DE LO QUE TE HAGAMOS…- Desde que Ginny empezó a gritar chispas empezaron a salir de ella, de la punta de sus dedos, de su cabello, felizmente. Harry que le estaba sosteniendo la mano fue capaz de calmarla un poco, antes de besarla para que reenfocara su magia hacia el, antes de que le hiciera daño a alguien.

Algunos minutos mas tarde cuando el alfil logro que su mujer se calmara, claro que aprovecho la telepatía que compartían para prometerle todo tipo de cosas para calmarla y luego para seducir su mente con imágenes de lo que quería hacer para la casa de ambos.

Cuando se soltaron, todos los presentes estaban asombrados, por decir lo menos. Nadie había visto a Ginny perder el control de esa manera y menos con Charlie que era con el que mejor se llevaba y ni que decir de cómo Harry la había calmado a pesar que a varios los asombraba el hecho de que Harry Potter estuviera saliendo con Ginny.

Mientras tanto los enamorados aun estaban perdidos en la mente del otro y no se habían dado cuenta. Ginny dio un gran suspiro antes de decir en voz alta: -esta bien me convenciste, pero que no se te olvide lo que prometiste- le deposito un corto beso en los labios antes de voltearse a mirar a su familia -¡¡Charlie agradécele a mi… (dio un gran suspiro, no podía revelar que él era su esposo) Harry que aun estés entero!! Y en cuanto al resto de ustedes ni una palabra, nadie debe saber que estamos juntos. ¿Entendieron?-  
-Si- respondieron todos sumisos

flash back  
En el tren:

Mientras Ron y Hermione se besaban apasionadamente despidiéndose, Ginny y Harry también parecían hacer lo mismo.

En realidad Harry había puesto un Hechizo de ilusión, que proyectaba una imagen sobre ellos haciendo parecer que solo se estaban besando, también habían puesto encantamientos silenciadores sobre y alrededor de ellos.

Ambos hicieron el amor, gracias a la unión de sus mentes ambos podían ver y oír lo que el otro sentía, sus gemidos sus gritos de placer. Luego de hacer el amor un par de veces, Ginny se acurruco contra el pecho de el pues tenían una conversación pendiente.

"Amor" pensó el " no podemos decirle a nadie que nos casamos, Ron y Hermione deben ser los únicos que sepan"

"pero ¿Por qué?" pregunto ella

"porque solo así evitaremos ponerte en mas peligro del que ya estas"

"detesto cuando tienes razón"

"lo se, no quiero tener razón quiero tenerte a ti"

"y yo a ti, quiero ser tu esposa en toda la extensión de la palabra"

"y yo quiero que podamos formar una familia todos juntos, sin temer que en cualquier momento van a venir por mi para matarme"

"esta bien"

"sabes después de la boda de tu hermano voy a ir a visitar la tumba de mis padre y mi casa en Grodric Hollow ¿quieres venir conmigo Ron y Hermione?"

"o si mi amor, claro que voy con ustedes"

Se arreglaron y cuando el tren estaba por llegar a Londres Harry quito los hechizos antes de hablar con sus amigos.

-Chicos- claro que tubo que esperar a que se separaran —Quiero pedirles un favor-

-Dinos- dijo Ron

-Deseamos mantener el matrimonio en secreto, así que por favor no le cuenten a nadie-

-esta bien- dijeron sus amigos

-lo otro es que partiremos después de la boda de Bill y Fleur así que tengan sus cosas listas para ese día, deberemos irnos cuando la fiesta acabe si no queremos que nadie nos siga-

-si tienes razón- dijo el pelirrojo —podremos aprovechar cuando todos se vallan a dormir-

-si, creo que será lo mejor- dijo la castaña

-bien esta decidido, por favor ni una palabra de esto a nadie- termino de recalcar Harry mientras el tren se detenía.  
flash back

La comida como siempre había sido deliciosa, entre bromas de los gemelos y anécdotas de Bill y Charlie el tiempo se había pasado volando, pero cuando estaban todo por levantarse e irse, Harry le pidió a Bill si podían hablar un rato antes de que se fuera.

-Bill necesito que me saques una considerable suma de dinero de mi cuenta en el banco-

-claro Harry tu dime cuanto y yo te lo saco-

Dando un gran suspiro de alivio Harry le dijo la cantidad

-¿para que tanto?- pregunto extrañado el pelirrojo

-es que quiero comprarme algunas cosas y quiero comprarme un auto y quiero comprarle una escoba nueva a Ginny pero no le digas que te lo dije-

-esta bien¿lo necesitas urgentemente?-

-seria bueno-

-de acuerdo, te lo dejare mañana en casa de tus tíos-

-gracias Bill-

Harry se fue con sus amigos, la mamá de su esposa lo había invitado a quedarse a dormir. Claro que ellos planeaban cambiar de cuartos Hermione iba a dormir con Ron y Harry lo ya tenia planes con Ginny. Así que mientras los hermanos despachaban a sus novias o se iban a sus respectivas casas, los chicos se sentaron la sala a conversar.

-Hermione una pregunta- dijo Harry un tanto apenado mientras abrazaba a su pelirroja

-¿Cómo tengo que hacer para que me reconecten los servicios de electricidad y agua?-

-¿Para que quieres saber?- dijo haciéndose la desentendida

-Lo que pasa es que Sirius me heredo un departamento en Londres y quiero hacerlo habitable para cuando me pueda que ir de donde mis tíos-

-Pero si quieres puedes quedarte aquí con nosotros- dijo Ron antes de recibir un codazo en el estomago de parte de su novia

-no es que no quiera es que no quiero ponerlos en mas riesgo- dijo Harry un poco apenado

-Bueno, lo que tienes que hacer…- la castaña les explico a los recién casados todo lo que tenían que hacer mientras le hacia cariñitos a Ron.

Cuando la mamá de los pelirrojos los mando a dormir, las parejas subieron y se "despidieron" en la puerta de las chicas antes de entrar en sus respectivos cuartos. Cuando la casa estuvo en silencio medía hora mas tarde. Harry que tomo su capa invisible y le dijo a su amigo que traería a Hermione como habían quedado.

El muchacho salio de la habitación del pelirrojo y se escabullo en el cuarto de las chicas Hermione ya estaba esperando impaciente a Harry para no levantar sospechas. Mientras Ginny ya tenia lista la sorpresa de Harry. Así que mientras su marido llevaba a su mejor amiga a donde su novio, ella se puso un muy pequeño camisón que Fleur le había regalado y una bata a juego. Cuando volvió ella esta vez si lo aprisiono contra la pared besando con mucha pasión antes de que el pudiera decirle que tenían que salir hasta el punto de aparición para poder ir a casa.

-no tenemos que salir mi cuarto es la zona para aparición dentro de la casa- respondió picadamente ella, después de leerle el pensamiento.

Aparecieron en el salón de su casa, de allí Harry la volvió a llevar en brazos a su habitación. Antes de que el la acostara en la cama el hizo aparecer muchos jazmines sobre el cobertor que ahora era de color azul medianoche.

Ella lo empujo y antes de montarse a horcajadas se despojo de su bata. Lo beso y ella fue la que dirigió la acción, a el le encantaba cada vez que ella dejaba atrás toda restricción y se entregaba por entero a el. Por un par de rounds ella fue la conductora, ella fue la que dirigió la caravana a la cima del placer. Cuando llego el tiempo de dormir, se acomodo sobre el pecho de el y como otras veces durmió con el aun dentro de si. Ambos compartieron sus sueños y por primera vez en días durmieron hasta que el sol salio.

A la mañana siguiente regresaron a la madriguera temprano, y ya que ambos ya estaban despiertos, se vistieron y fueron a preparar el desayuno para todos los que quedaban.

Cerca de medio día Hermione lo regreso a donde los Dursley y se vivió a ir de inmediato, no quería problemas con los tíos del chico.

Harry aprovecho una vez que su amiga se fue para bajar, tenia que salvar las apariencias. Su tía Petunia estaba junto a la puesta terminando de guardar algunas cosas en su bolso cuando el bajo de su dormitorio.

-chico que bueno que bajas, los clientes de tu tío nos han invitado a comer en Londres así que te quedas a cuidar la casa, pero no toques nada. Te deje algo de comer sobre la mesa- le dijo mientras abría la puerta y salía.

Feliz el muchacho fue a la cocina a ver que le había dejado su tía para almorzar, claro que sin muchas esperanzas, lo cual era bueno porqué para variar le esperaba un pedazo de queso rancio y una hogaza de pan seco. Harry simplemente sonrió pensando el lo tacaños que estos podían llegar a ser.

Harry aprovecho el para llamar a la compañía eléctrica y a los del agua. Era tiempo de terminar de arreglar su casa.

Cerca de la una cuando Bill toco a la puerta. Harry lo saludo y lo invito a pasar a la sala riéndose interiormente, pues si sus tíos lo hubieran visto habrían puesto el grito en el cielo con esa pinta de rocanrolero sus jeans rotos y su cabello largo lo único que le faltaba era una motocicleta.

-¿Qué haces tan temprano por estos lares?-Pregunto Harry

-Traerte el encargo- dijo sacando una bolsa de dentro de su chaqueta y luego un fajo de billetes —que no te acuerdas cuñadito-  
-claro que me acuerdo pero pensé que vendrías más tarde, quizá por la noche-

-pues no aquí me tienes, como era mi hora de almuerzo y Fleur iba salir un poco tarde decidí que era buen momento para traerte tu dinero como que hacia tiempo-

-¿te regresaras de inmediato al banco?- pregunto Harry viendo una oportunidad

-no primero voy a ir a la tienda de los gemelos, Ginny iba a pasar la tarde ayudándolos y le dije a mamá que pasaría a darle una chequeada- respondió Bill sin sospechar nada

-Crees que me podrías llevar a callejos Diagon, ay que ya tengo el dinero quiero ir a comprar tu regalo de bodas, así que aprovecha y dime exactamente que quieres-

-¿En serio, Harry?- pregunto sorprendido Bill

-Claro que si esa es una de las razones por las que te pedí que sacaras tanto dinero, ustedes son como mi familia y creo que lo único que puedo hacer para tu boda es darte algo que en realidad quieras- como era en parte cierto Harry no se sintió mal por manipular de esa manera a su cuñado

-claro Harry si te arreglas vamos ahorita y te llevo a ver el único regalo que quiero y que mi prometida me mira feo cada vez que lo menciono-

-OK- dijo el muchacho saliendo disparado hacia su cuarto para cambiarse de camisa.

Tomo algunas de sus cosas y las metió en la mochila que usaba normalmente: su capa, el dinero una polera y algo de ropa pues no pensaba volver hasta el día siguiente al menos.

Bajo corriendo y con Bill se aparecieron en la puerta de la tienda.

Harry diviso la pelirroja cabellera de sus otros cuñados antes de entrar, podía sentir que su mujer estaba muy aburrida, pero primero tenia que cumplir con lo que le había prometido a Bill antes de ir por ella.

-Bueno, dime a donde vamos por tu regalo-

-primero chequearemos a mi hermana y después iremos por el regalo- respondió el pelirrojo

-si insistes pero después no digas que me demoro mucho- replico Harry

-no te preocupes la traeremos con nosotros-

Harry solo sonrió antes de entrar a la tienda, seguido de Bill. Dentro el lugar estaba abarrotado, un montón de jovencitos, varios magos algunos ya de edad avanzada paseaban recolectando un poco de cada uno de los inventos de los gemelos. Cuando los dueños los vieron, casi corrieron hasta ellos.

-¿que hacen ustedes dos aquí?- preguntaron escalonando las palabras

-tenemos algunas cosas que hacer por aquí y mamá me mando a chequear a Gin-gin-

-bueno ella esta atrás en el almacén- dijeron antes de perderse entre la clientela  
Bill lo guió hasta el cuarto de atrás. Allí estaba una menuda pelirroja agachada sobre unas cajas. Esta se voltio en el preciso instante que Harry atravesó la puerta, ambos revisaron con la mirada que no hubiese nadie antes de correr al encuentro del otro y besarse apasionadamente.

Pasaron algunos minutos, horas quizás hasta que Bill pudo llamar su atención lo suficiente para que se separaran.

-Lo siento Bill, pero te lo dije...- rezongó Harry cuando se separo de los labios de su amada.

-No es por eso, es que parecías que estabas a punto de acostarla en el suelo y... a- hizo un gesto muy elocuente

-Créeme Bill, amo tanto a tu hermana que jamás haría algo que mereciera que tu y tus hermanos me mataran-

-Bueno, siendo así... vamos que todavía me tienes que comprar mi regalo de bodas-

Mentalmente, apenas sus labios se tocaron "Dios, parece que no te hubiese visto en meses y tan solo han sido unas horas" dijo Ginny

"Yo también te extraño amor" conforme el beso se iba haciendo mas candente ambos empezaron ha imaginarse haciendo el amor en el almacén, las imágenes de ambos poseídos por el deseo, desnudos jadeando, tratando de no hacer ruido para que no los atraparan, pero la tos de Bill se filtro en su conciencia  
"amor", dijo Harry "debemos detenernos, después de esto iremos de compras y te haré el amor en casa"

Tomados de la mano la pareja salio del almacén con Bill por delante. Lo siguieron hasta que salieron de la tienda y de ahí el se interpuso entre los dos abrazando a su hermanita por la izquierda y puso a Harry del lado derecho, que coincidentemente era la mano en la que sostenía la varita.

Fueron directamente a la tienda "Artículos de Calidad para el Juego del Quidditch" donde en el escaparate había en exhibición un juego de pelotas bates y todo el equipo necesario para jugar Quidditch en casa incluyendo un manual de hechizos para alejar la mirada de Muggles curiosos.

Con solo mirar la cara del pelirrojo supo que eso era exactamente lo que quería de regalo de bodas, así que sin dudarlo entro a la tienda, seguido por los pelirrojos. De inmediato se acerco hasta el mostrador y le dijo a la vendedora:

- Déme el equipo para quidditch que tienen en exhibición por favor-

La muchacha lo miro asombrada, no lo había reconocido pero ese era un equipo muy costoso tenia tres Snitch 4 Quaffles, 8 Bludgers, 56 pares de Guantes 4 pares por cada posición, 28 uniformes de dos equipos, 12 aros que crecían una vez enterrados en el suelo y que podían ser reducidos al tamaño de un llavero, y 3 kit de estadio, que una ve los sembrabas en el suelo y agregándole una poción que venia adjunta crecía hasta formar una cancha oficial con todos los hechizos reglamentarios y graderías capaces de albergar a 300 personas, todo estaba encantado y arreglado para entrar en una maleta con ruedas de 1m de alto por 70cm de ancho. Y que estaba en oferta pues con la compra del kit cualquier escoba salía a mitad de precio. La gracia costaba 800 galeones mas 300 de la saeta de fuego que le compro a Ginny que le salio mas barata pues el dueño de la tienda lo reconoció y a cambio de algunas fotos con él le dio todo por el módico precio de 1000 galeones.

Harry al salir estaba un poco apenado por las fotos y todo lo que había hecho, sobre todo porque había gastado un montón de dinero y que ahora tenia que pedirle a Bill que le sacara mas de su bóveda.

Por su parte los pelirrojos se habían quedado anonadados por la soltura con la que Harry había comprado el regalo para Bill, sin que este dijera nada el muchacho había adivinado que era lo que quería y sí no hubiese sido porque el dueño lo reconoció Harry seguramente lo habría mandado a sacar mas dinero para cubrir lo que faltaba.

Al salir Harry tomo la escoba con una mano, y el maletín con la otra y camino decididamente hacia el café mas cercano y se sentó, su mujer y su cuñado se sentaron junto a el esperando que dijera algo.

-Bueno Bill- dijo Harry entregándole el kit de quidditch —este es mi regalo de bodas, cumpleaños y demás por los siguientes 10 años- dijo lo ultimo en son de broma.

-Pero Harry esto es muy costoso no lo puedo aceptar- trato de protestar el pelirrojo

-Para Harry somos su familia y si el quiere gastarse eso en ti déjalo- intervino

Ginny

—Además todos nos beneficiamos del regalo-

-Pero…- trato de intercalar

-Pero nada- dijo Harry —Ginny tiene razón ustedes son mi familia para mi no es ninguna molestia y nada de lo que digas me impedirá que te de este regalo, pero si te voy a pedir un favor ya que me quieres pagar por esto- dijo señalando el baúl —necesitare que saques un poco mas de dinero del banco y que nos ayudes a comprar algunas cosas y que guardes el mas absoluto secreto de lo que estamos haciendo, tal vez se lo puedas decir a Fleur si estas seguro de que no le contara a nadie y que me jures que no me mataras-

-No hay problema y te juro que no te matare y guardare el secreto- replico Bill

Ginny tomo la mano de su esposo mientras su hermano respondía, para saber que era lo que tramaba. Y el pregunto telepáticamente "¿estas seguro?" el solo asintió.

-Bien necesito el dinero con urgencia antes de hacer nada-

-¿cuanto?-

-creo que la misma cantidad, y también necesitare saber cuanto dinero tengo para empezar a administrar mis finanzas, tu sabes ya casi soy mayor de edad-

-Si bien, voy a dejar esto con los demás regalos de boda y a almorzar con Fleur luego ir al banco, a pesar de que tengo la tarde libre pues iba a ir de compras con mi prometida. Bueno ¿viene a comer con nosotros?-

-Claro, así podré comprarle a Fleur un regalo para que no se enoje conmigo por comprarte el kit- dijo Harry animadamente

-Bien, vamos- dijo bill dejando un par de monedas sobre la mesa antes de tomarlos de la mano, los regalos con la otra y desaparecer.

Llegaron a un cómodo apartamento en Londres, Fleur salio de la cocina para darle la bienvenida a su novio, sin percatarse de Harry o Ginny hasta que lo soltó.

-Chicos que sogpgesa- dijo ella medio acalorada

-A nosotros también nos alegra verte Fleur- dijo Ginny por ambos

-lo que pasa- continuo Harry —es que quería aprovechar y comprarles el regalo de bodas ayer Bill quedo en dejarme el dinero y ya que ninguno tenia nada que hacer por un rato decidimos ir por el-

-Y ¿que nos compgagon?-

-Este es el regalo de Bill el tuyo lo compraremos mas tarde-  
La rubia los miro con ojos pero no replico tan solo dijo —váyanse a labag que el almugso ya esta listo-

Bill tomo el baúl y lo llevo a la habitación donde almacenaban todos los regalos mientras Fluer le señalaba donde quedaba el baño antes de dirigirse a la cocina.  
Una vez solo Harry volvió a besar a Ginny antes de llevarla al baño y encerrarse con ella un par de minutos para poder besarla a conciencia.

Cuando se calmaron un poco Harry (usando su telepatía) le dijo "aprovechemos que ellos van de compras y vamos con ellos así ellos estarán alerta si algo pasa. Así podremos con suerte comprar todos lo que hay en nuestra lista y esta noche podremos..." la imagen en su mente fue muy descriptiva acerca de que quería esa noche.

"No lo se, bésame a ver si me convences" replico ella pícaramente.

"si mi ama lo ordena quien soy yo para negarme" pensó el mientras sus labios lentamente se unían a los de ella.

Algunos minutos mas tarde salieron del baño y se apresuraron a la cocina donde Bill y Fleur también se besaban apasíonadamente. Como ellos estaban en el umbral y ninguno de los novios los había visto salieron de allí hacia la sala donde ellos también empezaron a comerse a besos hasta que oyeron que la pareja los llamaba a comer.

El almuerzo fue muy bien conversaron de cosas triviales durante casí toda la comida. Al terminar Bill se fue al banco mientras la muchachas conversaban sobre las cosas que querían comprar, de pronto Fleur le pregunto a Harry:

-¿que es lo que me piensas compgagme como regalo de bodas? —

-Lo mismo que a Bill, lo que tu quiera pero que el ni siquiera quiera oir hablar del tema-

-¿lo que sea?-

-Sip- dijo Harry despreocupado, es por eso que Bill ha ido al banco

-Lo que quiero es ir a una tienda muggle de ropa — dijo sonrojándose un poco —hay un par de cosas que quiero pero ni siquiera me atrevo a mencionárselo a Bill-

-Esta bien ¿quieres ir en este momento o mas tarde?- pregunto Ginny haciendo gala de lo bien que se comunicaban

-mas tagde, además hay vagias cosas que tengo que veg en ese lugag-

-Bien, porque quiero pedirte un favor, quiero comprarme un poco de ropa muggle y me gustaría que tanto tu como mi fabulosa y maravillosa Ginny se ayuden a elegir-

-Claro que te ayudaremos- dijeron ambas mujeres a coro.

Ni bien ellas terminaron de enumerar el sin fin de cosas que el debía comprarse Bill llego con otra bolsa de monedas para Harry. Al verlo acosado por las dos mujeres se compadeció de el y dijo las únicas palabras que lo librarían:

-Chicas que les parece si nos vamos de una vez de compras-  
Las dos soltaron un gritito de jubilo solo Harry tubo el buen tino de preguntar a donde irían primero.

-Creo que al Callejón Diagon así podemos dejar aquí las compras antes de ir al centro comercial.- respondió Bill

-¿Qué estamos esperando? Vamonos- dijo Ginny colgándose del brazo se su esposo.

Bill tomo el brazo de Ginny mientras que Fleur tomo el de Harry para aparecerse en la calle mágica.

Jalados por las chicas, fueron de tienda en tienda, comprando un montón de cosas para el hogar mágico, lavaderos que cuando ponías los platos estos se empezaban a lavar automáticamente, una cocina que cocinaba lo que fuera en 5 minutos, mesas expandibles, también un despertador que cambiaba cada día de timbre automáticamente y que no se callaba hasta que estuvieses bien despierto, en fin varias cosas así.

Cuando terminaron un par de horas mas tarde ambas parejas tenían hasta un horno de desayuno, que era una cosa parecida a un horno eléctrico pequeño pero que tu metías un plato dentro y elegías el desayuno que querías y en treinta segundos lo tenias listo y claro la infaltable cafetera, garantizado café caliente y cargado todo el día todos los días.

Como había comprado 2 de todo y aun más pues había cosas que Harry y Ginny habían comprado que los novios ya tenían, las bolsas era muchas. Así que mientras Bill y Fleur iban y dejaban las cosas en su casa, ellos les dijeron que los esperarían en la librería. Una vez libres de los novios Harry y Ginny recorrieron toda la librería comprando un montón de libros de hechizos transformaciones, pociones, DCAO, entre otros como "mil y un antídotos" y "Como escapar, el arte de poner pies en polvorosa" una vez que terminaron de seleccionar, Harry los pago y les dijo que se los enviaran a la casa de sus tíos al día siguiente y dado que eran como 50 libros el vendedor no tubo el mayor inconveniente.

Ni bien Harry termino de paga Bill y su novia parecieron en la puerta de la librería así que los recién casados fueron donde ellos para ir al centro comercial.

Se aparecieron en un callejón cerca de Harrold's listos para pasarse el resto de la tarde comprando. Primero empezaron con la ropa para Harry lo cual les llevo como una hora, le compraron (ya que Harry en realidad tenia muy poco que decir al respecto) de todo, pantalones, zapatos, chompas, camisas, etc. claro que Bill no se salvo y también termino comprando varias cosas.

Luego las chicas fueron por ropa para ellas. 2 horas más tarde el desfile de prendas parecía no tener cuando culminar, Ginny ahora tenía varios pantalones, un montón e camisetas y blusas una cuantas chaquetas que le sentaban de maravilla y hasta un abrigo de alpaca peruana muy lindo, algunos vestidos muy provocativos. Claro que los muchachos se sentaron a ver a sus mujeres desfilar frente a ellos toda la ropa que se probaban. En uno de esos tantos cambios:

-Harry que es exactamente lo ¿Qué no quieres que le cuente a nadie?- pregunto Bill intrigado.

-Debería esperar a Ginny, para contártelo, pero como tengo tu palabra de que no me harás nada. ¿Cierto?-

-Si- contesto el pelirrojo sintiéndose cada vez mas desconfiado

-bueno, este, lo que pasa…- empezó Harry moviendo las manos nerviosamente.

En es momento las chicas salieron de los cambiadores. Fleur lucia un muy entallado vestido rojo de tiras, con un escote muy generoso en el frente sin espalda y a pesar de ser largo tenia una abertura a lo largo de todo el muslo derecho. Ginny en cambio traía unos Jeans que parecían estar pintados sobre su piel y una blusa que se ajustaba provocativamente a sus pechos para después abrirse revelando su (según pensó Harry) "apetitoso ombligo". Ambas se acercaron a su respectivo hombre para darle un beso antes de preguntarles como les quedaba.

Cuando el beso concluyo antes de ellas pudiesen decir algo, Harry hablo:

-Bill… quiero que sepas que me case con tu hermana y de aquí quiero que nos acompañen a comprar cosas para nuestro nuevo hogar- el problema fue que lo dio tan rápido que nadie lo entendió

-Haber Ginny- dijo Bill un poco indignado —dime que entendí mal… repíteme lo que Harry a dicho- tratando de mover a Fleur a un costado

-Simple, hermanito. Harry y yo nos casamos y queremos que nos acompañen a comprar algunas cosas para nuestro hogar-

El pelirrojo trato de abalanzarse sobre Harry, de no haber sido por su novia, probablemente lo hubiese logrado.

-¿Cómo que te casaste¿Cuándo¿Dónde¿Por qué?...-

-Nos casamos hace una semana, en Hogwarts, porque no podemos estar el uno sin el otro- explico Ginny

-felicidades- exclamo Fleur abrazando Primero a Ginny y luego a Harry, Bill aun no salía de su estupor.

-Este es el secreto que queremos que nos guarden- continuo Harry luego del abrazo- cuando la guerra acabe haremos una ceremonia oficial, como la de ustedes, pero por ahora debemos mantenerlo en secreto, aunque me gustaría gritarlo al mundo-

-Ginny ¿estas emba…- el ni siquiera pudo terminar de articular la palabra

-No, Bill no lo estoy. Nos casamos porque nos amamos. Ahora Harry ¿como me veo?-

Harry solo le tomo la mano la beso y la dejo ir, claro que Ginny se sonrojo antes de irse saltando de felicidad. Fleur la siguió porque sabía que no iba a sacar una respuesta coherente de su prometido por más que hiciera.

Al pelirrojo le costo un rato salir de su asombro. Tenia un montón de preguntas yéndole la cabeza

-Harry¿por eso me compraste el kit de quidditch?- pregunto Bill

-No te la compre porque era lo que querías, porque somos familia, no para que no me mataras cuando te enteraras que me case con Ginny, no lo hice para comprar tu aceptación. La amo con todo mi corazón, la deje para protegerla pero no pude mantenerme apartado de ella y ahora ella es mi vida y mi razón de vivir-

El pelirrojo medito en las palabras del muchacho antes de responderle.

-Esta bien, lo entiendo lo mismo me pasa con Fleur, no puedo ni pensar en mi vida sin ella- dijo señalándola cuando salio con otro atuendo —Cuéntame, que es eso de comprar cosas para su hogar-

-lo que pasa es que el día que cumpla la mayoría de edad debo mudarme de la casa de mis tíos y herede de Sirius una casa aquí en Londres pero le faltan un montón de cosas, además Ginny se mudara conmigo cuando termine con Voldemort (harry ignoro el estremecimiento del pelirrojo) tal vez entonces podamos formar una familia y podré decirles a tus padres y tus otros hermanos… Me van a matar-

-¿Cómo que te van a matar? Yo no hice nada-

-Prometiste no hacerme nada, además cuando Ron se entero si quiso matarme, de no haber sido por Hermione ahora no la contaba-

-¿Alguien más lo sabe?-

-No solo tu, tu novia, Ron y Hermione y pretendo que siga así, es mas por eso hasta ayer nadie de la familia sabia que estaba saliendo con mi preciosa esposa-

-Esta bien a nadie le diremos, pero seria bueno que mantengan un bajo perfil-

-Bill crees que te hubieses enterado si yo no hubiese querido, estuve comprometido con tu hermana por mas de un mes sin que nadie lo sospechara y si tu hermano y su novia se enteraron fue porque me descuide y cogieron con las manos en tu hermana-

Antes de que este pudiese replicar las chicas salieron con todo lo que habían decidido llevarse en los brazos para dárselo a la vendedora.

Luego de encoger las cosas y guardarlas en la mochila de Harry; fueron a Ikea y de ahí fueron a Bloomindale's, por cosas para sus respectivos hogares. Felizmente aquí demoraron menos aunque Harry y Ginny compraron varias cosas. Harry agradecía que Bill previsoramente le hubiera sacado junto con las monedas 5000 libras más.

Gastaron una considerable suma en el departamento de electrodomésticos y claro pidieron que se los llevaran todos a su departamento al día siguiente. De allí se fueron a su ultima parada ese día al Victoria's Secret.

Los dos hombres se quedaron anonadados con la cantidad de formas, colores, texturas y demás que la ropa interior femenina puede tener. Mientras las chicas elegían y se probaban algunas (sí Juan) piezas, ellos exploraron eligiendo algunas para ellas, (claro que Harry bien alejado de Bill) para la hora de cerrar, Harry había gastado un montón de libras en cosas para Ginny y Fleur (su segundo regalo de bodas, especialmente para Bill) y tenia tantas bolsas que si no fuera porque Bill las redujo y las metió la ropa de cada una en una bolsa separada, Harry habría quedado sepultado bajo el peso de todo lo que habían comprado.

De regreso a su apartamento, sacaron todas las compras, el piso era tan solo un recuerdo pues estaba todo cubierto de bolsas de diferentes tiendas, paquetes y algunos regalos que un par de lechuzas acababan de traer. Los cuatro estaban rendidos. Había sido una tarde agotadora, sobre todo para los chicos que eran los que cargaban las cosas. Pero como eran apenas las 8:30 decidieron ir a la madriguera a cenar y de allí cada quien para su casa, claro una vez que separaran las compras de cada pareja. Una vez que estuvo las cosas de los novios en otra habitación Harry encogió todas las cosas que el y su mujer habían comprado hasta que pudo meterlas en su mochila. Luego los cuatro se fueron por red Flu hasta la madriguera.

La cena fue tan amena como la noche anterior a pesar de que no todos lo Weasley estaban, (ni Percy ni los gemelos fueron) y como el mayor de ellos había avisado que Harry iría varios miembros de la orden se les unieron para cenar.

Esa noche Harry también se quedaría a dormir, ya que la señora Weasley opinaba que si los muggles no querían verlo el no tenia por que aguantarlos. Repitiendo la rutina de la noche anterior los cuatro se quedaron en la sala conversando sobre todo de las compras, hasta que la Molly los mando a dormir. Repitieron la rutina de la noche anterior para cambiar de cuartos, pero como Harry tenia las compras en su mochila Ginny tubo que esperar hasta estar en su casa para poder cambiarse y enseñarle a su marido sus muy bien proporcionadas curvas enfundadas en un babydoll de satén celeste claro, casi blanco; que se adhería a sus curvas de manera casi pecaminosa.

Claro esta que la penda le tomo mas tiempo a Ginny en ponérsela que a Harry quitársela pues ni siquiera llego a la cama pues le hizo el amor contra la puerta que conectaba su habitación y el baño principal.

Su marido parecía un león (no por nada pertenecía a la casa de Griffindor) pues parecía no cansarse, (claro que la duración era mucha, mucha mas) fueron 3 largas horas hasta que por fin llegaron a la cama. Ginny ya no era capaz de pensar coherentemente tan solo se limitaba a sentir todo el amor que Harry le profesaba, así por la siguiente hora hasta que Harry cayo rendido sobre ella, su cuerpo brillaba de sudor, sus ojos brillaban de amor y placer. La abrazo y se dio vuelta acomodándola sobre su pecho, listo para dormir y compartir sus sueños con ella.

Cuando el sol salía, Harry le hizo el amor una vez lenta y amorosamente antes de llevarla de vuelta a la Madriguera.

Para que la señora Weasley estuviese mas aliviada le regalaron un horno de desayuno. Puesto ya habían empezado con los preparativos de la boda y estaba muy estresada últimamente; y ya que Ginny al fin dormía toda la noche preparar el desayuno había vuelto a ser tarea de ella.

Harry regreso a la casa de sus tíos, cerca de medía mañana; pero como ellos lo ignoraban olímpicamente, el también hacia lo mismo con ellos.  
Ese día se apareció en casa, tenia que esperar a los de la compañía eléctrica, a los del agua y a todos los electrodomésticos que habían comprado el día anterior. Mientras esperaba termino de sacar sus compras del día anterior, acomodando su ropa en el closet que había en el lado derecho, y dejo todas las cosas de su mujer en la habitación. Cerca de medio día llegaron casi todos. Así que por un par de horas la casa estuvo repleta de hombres que entraban, salían llevaban una cosa otra. Harry muy atento durante el ajetreo, no quería que nadie supiera de ese lugar. Cuanto terminaban Harry les dio una muy generosa propina a cada uno, pero en cada billete había un hechizo que les hizo olvidar donde quedaba esa casa mas no lo que habían hecho.

Al llegar el atardecer Harry tenia su casa completamente equipada solo que no había nada en su lugar, los muebles, los armarios, la tele las computadoras, nada tenia todavía su lugar, excepto los libros que habían comprado el día anterior.

Regreso a la casa de sus tíos, ya que tenia que hacer tiempo hasta las 11pm hora en que iría por su mujer, decidió bajar a comer algo. Su tía como siempre estaba espiando a los vecinos y cocinando la cena, pero cuando vio a su sobrino le dijo.

-Mañana iremos a recoger a Dudley temprano, así que te quedas en la casa y desaparezcas de nuevo-

-porque mejor yo me esfume el resto del día así Dudley no pasa su primer día en casa asustado- rezongo Harry, molesto

-no te hagas el listo muchacho…- trato de amenazarlo tía Petunia

-Por si lo has olvidado tía estos son los últimos días que estoy forzado a pasar aquí, en cuanto llegue el 31 de Julio me voy y ambos seremos felices tu no tendrás que volver a verme y yo ya no tendré que amargarme nunca mas la vida-

-¿Como te atreves mal agradecido?-

-No empecemos tía con ese tema que bien sabes que terminarías perdiendo, pero no lo olvides a penas termine Julio me iré y ya no volveré a pensar en ustedes nunca mas-

-Bueno fuera-

-Claro que será, es mas a partir de ahora no me apareceré mas de lo absolutamente necesario por aquí- dijo haciendo una seña a la cocina —ya no saldré de mi cuarto nada mas que para lo necesario, así no tendremos que vernos mas-

-tengo una mejor idea, mocoso malcriado, que te parece si te dejo un poco de comida en tu puerta algunas veces al día y así evitamos todo tipo de contacto-

-Dudo que esa idea halla nacido de tu pequeña cabeza pero me parece perfecto- y diciendo esto se fue derechito a su cuarto.

Harry no sabia si estar feliz o enojado por lo que había pasado con su tía. Pero decidió que era lo mejor, el ya no tenia que guardar las apariencias. A partir de ese día cada noche a las 11pm se aparecía en el cuarto de Ginny y se la llevaba a su casa en Londres y la regresaba cada día a las 5 de la mañana, algunos días se regresaba a su casa otros a donde sus tíos. Claro que volvía a la casa de sus tíos un par de horas comía al menos una comida que le dejaban, pero en líneas generales vivía no mas de 5 o 6 horas al día en casa de sus tíos.

Durante las noches, Harry era realmente feliz. Después del encontronazo con sus tíos, Harry vivía mas aliviado su vida de casado. Ginny y el arreglaron la casa, ordenaron las cosas, terminaron de bautizar cada habitación. Pero en menos de una semana ya estaba la casa habitable.

Harry le enseño a Ginny como funcionaban todas las cosas muggles que habían comprado, ella le enseño a manejar la cosas mágicas. Crearon una rutina muy agradable en su vida nocturna.

Ginny cenaba poco ya que en casa insistía en cenar con su marido, a veces el le hacia le amor antes de comer, siempre después de comer. A veces en la sala frente al fuego crepitante o en la biblioteca o hasta en su dormitorio, después de saciar sus cuerpos conversaban, reían, hacían planes para el futuro una vez que Harry hubiese derrotado a Voldemort.

De día Harry entrenaba en su nuevo gimnasio y leía los libros tratando de aprender nuevas maldiciones y cosas que pudiera utilizar una vez que empezaran con la búsqueda de los Horrocurxes.

Cerca del fin de la segunda semana, decidieron invitar a Ron y a Hermione a cenar y a conocer su hogar. Después de posponerlo un par de veces, porque la señora Weasley no dejaba de vigilarlos cada vez que estaban los 4 en la madriguera hasta la hora en que se iban a dormir. Al final la programaron para hacerla en el horario estelar. Harry los guió en la aparición a su casa.

Les mostraron toda la casa, incluyendo la habitación que ambos habían preparado para sus amigos, pues la casa también se convertiría en el refugio para la búsqueda.

-Harry, Ginny este lugar es magnifico- dijo Hermione

-si les quedo muy bien- acoto Ron —hermanita eras tan buena cocinera como mama-

-Gracias- dijo la pelirroja

-Bueno amigos- dijo Harry palmeando el hombro de sus amigos —espero que disfruten de su habitación, ha sido muy bueno tenerlos aquí, pero no se ustedes pero yo y mi mujer nos vamos a nuestro cuarto, a las 5 los vendré a buscar para que regresen a la Madriguera-

-¡Que¿A las 5?- dijo Ron consternado

-Si a menos que quieras que tu madre nos descubra y nos haga a todos un hechizo antidesaparicion cada noche antes de ir a dormir-

-Buenas noches- dijo resignado, tomo la mano de su novia y se metió en la habitación del tercer piso (y todo el tercer piso) que ellos habían preparado para ellos. Ginny le había dicho a Hermione que podía cambiar lo que quisiera de esta, pues esta siempre iba a ser suya.

-Harry amor¿Cuál quieres que me ponga esta noche, el conjunto blanco o el negro?-

-Depende- dijo el muchacho entendiendo el animo juguetón de su mujer.

-¿De que?- dijo ella mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja (cosa que le encantaba a Harry)

-De si vas a ser una buena niña hoy y me vas a dejar hacer todo tipo de… bueno tu sabes a tu cremoso cuerpo, o si vas a ser una niña mala y vas a aprovecharte de mi inocente cuerpo-

-Ammm, no lo se ambas opciones parecen tan tentadoras…- dijo mientras le desabrochaba la camisa.

De pronto desde arriba se escucho en grito, luego otro.

-Veo que no somos los únicos que disfrutan de hacer el amor sin miedo a que te descubran- dijo Harry junto a su oído

-Creo que en ese caso seré una chica mala- dijo Ginny jalándolo dentro de su habitación.

-En ese caso…- le planto un beso en los labios antes de continuar —creo que deberías ponerte el negro que yo te escogí-

-Si insistes- ella le planto un ultimo beso antes de irse a cambiar.

Cuando salio del baño Harry ya la esperaba tendido cuan largo era en la cama, así como vino al mundo. Ella por su parte lucia tacones altos, sus piernas estaban cubiertas por medias de seda sostenidas por un liguero de encaje y seda negra, su tanga apenas tenia tela para cubrirla, en su ombligo brillaba una argolla, su sostén era todo de encaje y parecía estar pintado sobre su piel, su cabello suelto caía con naturalidad sobre sus hombros, tan solo sus labios estaban pintados de color rojo fuego. Traía su varita en la mano derecha y unas cintas negras en la otra.

Con una macabra sonrisa se acerco a su marido y lo beso. Tomo una de sus manos y haciendo una floritura amarro su mano derecha al poste derecho, repitió el procedimiento con cada una de sus extremidades.

Primero lo beso como si quisiera tragárselo, luego empezó a acariciarlo con sus uñas, atormentando. Empezó a frotarse contra el dejando pequeñas mordidas, a la vez que trazaba un camino hacia el centro del cuerpo de Harry. Lo agasajo hasta que el le rogó que lo soltara para poder disfrutar de su cuerpo. Pero ella no cedió.

Se acomodo a horcajadas sobre el uniendo sus cuerpos lentamente, se inclino sobre el y froto su cuerpo a de el mientras lo montaba a galope.

En algún momento Harry pudo soltar sus manos y abrazarla, recorrer sus curvas, apretarla contra su cuerpo y reclamar sus labios. Finalmente luego de algunas horas de placer y felicidad ambas parejas se durmieron en brazos de su otra mitad.

A pesar de que llegaron todos a 5:45. La señora Weasley no los descubrió. En los días que siguieron, Hermione empezó a mudar todos sus libros a la biblioteca en la casa de Londres, también en un par de visitas mudo toda la ropa que tenia en casa de sus padres a su habitación (mejor dicho piso), también la de Ron.

El cumpleaños de Harry se acercaba, las noches eran aprovechadas por los amigos: para disfrutar de sus últimos días felices, para investirá (muy poco) acerca de los Horrocruxes. Las pocas veces que Ron y Hermione no iban al Refugio (como habían decidido decirle) era porque debían ayudar con los preparativos de la boda. Esta ya tenia fecha: el 10 de agosto esa era su fecha limite, pues al día siguiente el emprenderían un viaje que cambiaria sus vidas.

Como jugando el 30 de julio llego. Harry ya no tenia nada mas que su baúl y un par de mudas de ropa en casa de sus tíos, pero debía aparentar, con tal al día siguiente se iría de allí para siempre. Pero esa noche...

A las 11 como siempre fue por su esposa, fue tal el recibimiento que solo atino a sellar la puerta y a silenciar la habitación, puesto que termino haciéndole el amor contra la puerta. Una vez en la casa, no durmieron nada pues ella lo incitaba, lo provocaba. Claro que el no se quedaba atrás. Ni siquiera llegaron a su habitación.

La puerta de la calle el recibidor, (por alguna extraña razón) el armario de la entrada, las escaleras, la sala (una vez que se cayeron de la escalera, el barandal no aguanto el constante martilleo). Finalmente la cocina.

Eran mas de las 7:30 cuando Harry al fin cargo a Ginny hasta el baño de su habitación para bañarse juntos (una costumbre recientemente adquirida). Pero no fue hasta las 9 que Harry por fin la llevo a la madriguera. El Hecho de que la señora Weasley los pescara besándose 5 minutos después fue enteramente la culpa del moreno, aunque explicaba muy bien el porque Ginny tenia los labios hinchados, mas no el hecho de que estuviese toda adolorida.

En Privet Drive, una señorita muy bien vestida toco la puerta d los Dursley justo cuando el tío Vernon se sentó a desayunar.

-Buenas días ¿busco a los Dursley?- pregunto la joven, cuando Tía petunia le abrió la puerta.

-Si somos nosotros- respondo un poco desconfiada

-Que maravilla, IMPERIO- el rayo de luz golpeo a la tía de Harry, luego otro igual lo hizo a Dudley que se asomaba por la puerta de la cocina. Finalmente la jovencita le hecho la maldición también a Vernon una vez que entro en la residencia, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Esa noche Harry tenia sus cosas listas, y esperaba a su escolta de la orden para salir de una vez y no volver mas. Paseando de un lado al otro, creía que pronto haría una zanja en el piso si no llegaban pronto, era un minuto antes de las 12.  
De pronto se escucho un grito y una fuerte explosión:  
-BOMBARDA...-


	6. Cap6 15 minutos de horror

11:59  
-¿estas segura que debimos haber volado la puerta?-pregunto una voz, que arrastraba las palabras, de entre las sombras que circundaban la casa.  
-Pues claro, ¿de que otra manera crees que podemos meter convincentemente a las marionetas a donde Potter? Dijo la misma chica que vio a los Dursley ayer.  
-Pero el maestro dijo que no alertáramos a la orden…- insistió el muchacho mientras se acomodaba un rubio mechón bajo la capucha.  
-no te preocupes, para cuando esto termine, San Harry, defensor de los sangre sucia, habrá muerto. No puede evitarlo su complejo de héroe será lo que lo condene- replico  
-No lo se, lo he visto enfrentarse y salir airoso de muchos enfrentamientos con nuestro señor-  
-Draco, no sea entupido, eso era por la protección de su sucia madre; pero eso acaba esta noche. El ha de morir, a sí sea yo quien lo mate…-

Harry empuño su varita y se voltio para sellar la puerta, pero en ese instante se abrió la puerta y el resto de los habitantes de la casa entraron a su cuarto antes de que el pudiera hacerlo. Imaginando que venían a protegerse él no se los impidió.  
En el instante en que Dudley estuvo cerca: trato de darle un puñetazo en la nariz, Vernon trato de colocarse tras el para que no escapase. Harry sin importarle si todavía era menor de edad o no grito:  
-PROTEGO- y el escudo mágico impidió que su primo le rompiese la nariz, mas no que su tío lo cogiese del cuello tratando de estrangularlo, mientras su tía trataba de agarrarlo para quitarle la varita y Dudley seguía tratando de golpearlo.  
Harry se apareció al otro lado del cuarto y los desmayo. Sello la puerta, pues estaba bajo ataque y necesitaba poner tantos obstáculos como pudiera antes que los de la orden llegaran.

12:00  
"Plop" una aparición sonó justo a su lado, de pronto su dulce pelirroja estaba allí junto a el.  
-¡Sorpresa!- dijo ella tomándolo de la mano. En el instante de sus dedos hicieron contacto supo que era ella. Su esposa, su mujer. Sin embargo, estaban bajo ataque y debían permanecer alerta; así que no pudo saludarla con un beso. (La tentacion de perderse en su sabor era demaciada)  
"La orden esta por llegar" le dijo telepáticamente Ginny "yo quería sorprenderte, Ron y Hermione que también vienen; me enseñaron a aparecerme, ellos deben llegar en cualquier momento"  
"Genial" respondió Harry "hay mortifagos abajo, acaban de volar la puerta y los han puesto bajo la maldición imperius, trataron de desarmarme y noquearme"- siguió el chico alarmado- "sabes, es una mala hora para aparecer"

12:01  
De pronto apareció una cuerda blanca y muy brillante alrededor de Harry y de su tía Petunia. Una luz los rodeo durante algunos largos segundos antes de que la cuerda se disolviera y la luz se esfumara.  
La protección había terminado.

"Plop!" sus amigos acababan de llegar. Rápidamente los esposos les explicaron la situación y con Ron armaron un plan de batalla hasta que la orden llegara, puesto que no sabían cuando seria eso. Lo mejor era estar listos para desaparecer en cualquier instante.

12:02  
Cuando la planeación acabo Ginny miro por la ventana, se suponía que la orden debía llegar poco después de ella, en cualquier instante. De pronto un chorro de chispas violetas iluminaron el cielo, luego le siguieron varias más, desde distintos puntos, todos cercanos a la casa.  
De inmediato la pelirroja le aviso a su hermano y a su novia, la pelea había comenzado.

Bellatix apareció junto a los dos jóvenes que guardaban el número 4 de Privet Drive.  
-Algo esta pasando en esa casa- dijo Draco-.  
-Bueno, es tiempo de que el protegido de mi primo muera.-indicó la mortífaga-. Inicien el ataque, pronto el señor oscuro se nos unirá- mientras que creaba una barrera contra desaparición sobre la casa.

-Chicos la orden no va a llegar, ninguno de los grupos de escolta tiene luz verde. Es mas según lo que acabo de ver y por lo que escuche cuando planeaban venir, la señal que acaban de lanzar es que tiene problemas, los vigías avisaran al resto de la orden y pronto todos estarán aquí. La consigna es rescatarte y llevarte a un lugar seguro, de donde no puedas salir y puedan tenerte a salvo mientras te entrenan para enfrentar a Voldemort, lejos de nosotros, sobre todo lejos de mí.-  
-¿sabes cual es su tiempo de respuesta?- Pregunto Hermione  
-ojo loco programo una ventana de 5 minutos, a partir de la señal-  
-Bien debemos dejar una nota para la orden he irnos al Refugio…-

12:03- 12:10  
Igual que la puerta del frente, los 5 mortifagos volaron la entrada de cada dormitorio hasta que llegaron a la habitación del joven mago, mas todo el alboroto que habían causado puso sobre aviso a los que se encontraban dentro.

Lo primero que los cuatro trataron fue de irse; aun no estaban preparados para enfrentarse salir ilesos. Al no poder salir de allí formaron una barricada entre ellos y la puerta no les quedaba otra cosa que aguantar hasta que la orden llegara.  
-Chicos- había dicho Harry mientras terminaban de acomodar hasta a sus tíos —una vez que estemos a salvo nos iremos. Y pase lo que pase, aun si tenemos que desmayar a los de la orden no nos levaran con ellos. ¿De acuerdo?-  
-claro que si, iremos contigo hasta el fin del mundo- respondieron ellos.  
Ni bien habian dicho la ultima palabra, las astillas de la puerta salieron disparadas en todas direcciones…  
-PROTEGO- gritaron los chicos mientras las chicas comenzaban a atacar.  
-¡IMPEDIMENTA!-  
-¡DESMAIUS!-  
-¡INCARCERO!-  
-¡TANGLATELA!-  
-¡LEVITOCORPUS!- etc.  
Los hechizos volaban en todas direcciones, impactando tanto los muebles, también a sus inconcientes parientes. Los cuatro atacaban desde detrás de su barricada, su plan era simple aguantar hasta que la orden llegara o hasta que la barricada no se sostuviera más. Lo mejor seria que cuando llegaran al refugio, tal vez mandarían una nota diciendo que irían a la madriguera al día siguiente, que no se preocuparan. Pero lo importante era salir vivos de allí.  
Entre las explosiones y los rayos de luz que cruzaban la estancia, todo era muy confuso pero los cuatro seguían juntos. Harry tomo la mano de Ginny y aprovechando su telepatía, organizó con ella una vía de escape.  
Ambos gritaron ¡BOMBARDA! Solo que Ginny apuntaba a la pared tas ellos que había sido muy dañada por todos los hechizos que habían esquivado. El encantamiento fue suficiente para derribarla.  
Aprovechando otra oleada de hechizos de parte de los mortifagos, los 4 se coordinaron su salida. Ron y Hermione salieron primero, aprovechando el encantamiento levitador, primero la castaña bajo a su novio y luego el la ayudo a descender.  
Mientras sus amigos salían, Ginny recordó cuando su hermano los ataco, lo beso (uno muy apasionado) y el escudo que crearon fue lo suficientemente potente como para hacer que como la ultima vez las maldiciones rebotaran contra sus dueños y ellos pudieron escapar si problemas.

12:11  
Ya en el suelo la escena era terrible. Había algunos cadáveres, varios autos habían estallado, algunos de sus vecinos gemían en agonía, pues habían recibido alguna maldición perdida, las paredes salpicadas de sangre y entrañas, miembros regados en los ahora ensangrentados jardines. Juntos avanzaron hasta media calle contemplando con horror la obra de los secuaces de Voldemort, en una pared con sangre decía: "Hoy morirá el niño que vivió" sin embargo a penas llegaron al parque para poder desaparecerse sin problemas…

12:12  
De pronto la cabeza de Harry se sintió como si se partiera por la mitad y su cicatriz empezó a sangrar.  
Voldemort estaba allí.

-Ron, Hermione váyanse de aquí. Espérenme en el refugio. Sí Voldemort los ve los matara-  
-pero Harry…-trataron de protestar  
-váyanse primero- dijo Ginny —ya ahorita lo llevare. No se arriesguen mas de lo que deban- apenas termino de hablar, su hermano tomo la mano de novia y ambos desaparecieron.

12:13  
Cuando lo levanto del suelo, Ginny se disponía a desaparecerlos (puesto que el dolor lo segaba, no era muy seguro que su esposo los guiara) una fría y maléfica risa los detuvo.  
-Así que el pequeño Potter aun necesita que una pelirroja lo proteja ¡IMPERIO!-  
Harry de inmediato se sintió flotar, lejos del dolor. Una voz helada dentro de su mente dijo: "mata a la pelirroja"  
-¡NO!- gritaron Harry y Ginny, quien aun sostenía su mano. Ambos hablaron el unísono como el ente que eran, con una voz grave que resonaba como un grito pero que parecía un susurro muy fuerte a sus oídos:  
-¡Oh Tom! Que inútil esfuerzo. Ya, Dumbledore te lo dijo, yo te lo mostré. No puedes meterte en mi mente, el amor me hará triunfar, pues este mueve el mundo y yo me alimento del el-  
Y después de lanzarle un rayo de magia que salía directamente de ambos, sin varitas ni hechizos, un "rayo de amor"; desaparecieron.

12:14   
Bellatrix había visto todo, el aire se había electrizado desde el instante que el niño se libro de la maldicion, hasta su cabello parecía haber sido atacado por la estática, pero debía ver si su señor estaba bien y sacarlo de allí antes que los idiotas del ministerio vinieran por el.


	7. Cap 1 antes de que se levante el sol

A penas llegaron al Refugio, Harry y Ginny calleron desmallados.

Ron y Hermione los habían estado esperando junto al recibidos, aunque no fue tanto el Plop de la aparición lo que los hizo correr sino el sonido que hicieron sus cuerpos al golpear el suelo. De la cabeza de Harry aun manaba sangre manchando su rostro, el suelo y la mano de su esposa que reposaba junto a sus ojos.

Rápidamente Hermione cerro la herida de Harry y junto con Ron los subieron en una camillas que el había hecho aparecer y los subieron a su habitación. Aun se sentia como el aire se electrisaba tras ellos. Pues el capullo de magia de los chicos habia empesado a formarse.

Una vez que los estuvieron recostados, Hermione y Ron trataron de despertarlos, pero nada parecía dar resultado, ninguno de los hechizos que sabían ni siquiera a la forma muggle. Todos los intentos fueron sido inútiles. Después de usar algunos hechizos que había aprendido recientemente, sobre detección de magia, descubrió que sufrían de agotamiento mágico. Cuando ella se alejo de ellos para abrazar a Ron una crisálida brillante y muy desa rodeo a los esposos aislandolos del mundo, curandolos.

-Sea lo sea que hallan hecho para escapar de Voldemort, los agoto- dijo la castaña. -Solo queda que descansen-

-Tienes razón- dijo El pelirrojo abrazándola —Vallamos nosotros también a dormir, que también para nosotros ha sido una noche muy agotadora.

-Tal vez cuando la noche hubiera pasado y su magia se hubiese restaurado del todo, ellos despertarían solos.- dijo Hermione tomando la mano que el tenia sobre sus hombros y besando sus dedos —Primero debemos mandar una nota a la orden de que estamos bien y que pudimos escapar

-Si, pero ¿con que?, Hedwig esta en la madriguera al igual que Pig- dijo Ron mientras la sacaba de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si.

-Tal vez deberíamos, aparecernos y dejar la nota sobre la cocina o en la puerta-

-Tienes razón, pero debemos aparecernos en varios lugares después de dejar la nota para que no nos sigan, no deben saber de este lugar-

Fueron a la biblioteca y Hermione escribió la nota. Y antes de desaparecer quedaron en que cada uno daría al menos 20 saltos por separado antes de regresar en no mas de medía hora al Refugio. Se besaron y de la mano se desaparecieron.

Harry y Ginny flotaban, o eso creían, pues sus cuerpos aun estaban inconcientes aunque el contacto de su piel no se había perdido. Durante esas horas en que fueron un solo ente sin forma, dos seres individuales sin embargo una sola esencia. Juntos revivieron lo que le hicieron a Voldemort. Y aunque aun no entendían muy bien exactamente que era lo que sucedió una cosa era cierta fue su amor y el juramento que hicieron al casarse lo que desato aquel "rayo de amor" que le dispararon. Y aunque los había agotado en ese instante supieron exactamente que quería decir Dumbledore, su amor era tan grande que derrotarían a cualquiera que los atacara.

En alguna parte de Inglaterra, en una casa escondida en algún lugar olvidado por los hombres, Bellatrix apareció con su señor. Había desaparecido muchas veces para que ni siquiera sus otros secuaces los pudiesen encontrar.

Desde el instante en que el rayo que Potter y su pelirroja le habían lanzado, Voldemort había caído en un estado catatonico. A pesar de que pasaba por muerto, la mortifaga sabia que eso era imposible su señor no podía morir, pero fuera lo que fuera que el niñato le hizo nadie debía saber como lo había afectado.

En cuanto al pobre de Tom se había visto obliga durante los pocos segundos que el ataque duro a sentir algo que despreciaba: amor, en toda la extensión de la palabra. Lo que lo había golpeado había sido amor, toxico, degradante, esperanzador (Según él). Un sentimiento tan infeccioso que debía ser erradicado.

Mientras en Londres, perdidos en algún lugar de sus mentes.  
Los esposos se beneficiaron de ese nuevo estado lo usaron para conversar, y compartir sus respectivos pasados antes. Harry le confeso a su mujer los mas oscuros temores, cosas como el hecho de que no recordaba nada de sus padres excepto el momento de su muerte. Ginny aprovecho, después de mostrarle los momentos mas embarazosos de su infancia, le pidió a Harry que le mostrara toda su infancia.

"Tal vez juntos" dijo ella "podamos encontrar recuerdos de ellos perdidos entre tu niñez"

"No te va a gustar mucho, hay algunas cosas muy horribles" replico el como preguntándole si estaba segura.

"No te preocupes mi amor, ahora somos uno. Así como tu sabes todo de mi yo debo saber todo de ti, no importa que tan feos o traumáticos sean" Claro que su optimismo no la preparo para ver y sentir todo lo que el tubo que pasar en su niñez. Los abusos, las golpizas, no solo de parte de su primo sino también de su tío. Vio como desde pequeño aprendió a que su única posibilidad de felicidad era lejos de sus familiares. Como su tío cuando lo encerró en el armario bajo la escalera durante una semana, con el brazo roto y completamente empapado. La primera vez que su tío le voltio la cara de una cachetada por protestar porque lo tenían encerrado mucho tiempo alla abajo y tan solo tenia 4 tal vez 5 años. Como la tía Marge lo humillaba cada vez que podía, siempre comparándolo con el aparatoso de su primo; vio como en el colegio no tubo amigos pues nadie quería meterse entre el y la pandilla que constantemente lo perseguía para usarlo como saco de box. Pero navegando entre sus recuerdos hallo algo.

"Su madre lo cargaba, mientras se mecía, cantándole una canción de cuna, junto a la ventana. Su padre se acercaba a ambos y luego de besar a su mujer tomaba a su hijo en brazos y lo alzaba como haciendo volar, antes de abrazarlo y acostarlo en su cuna, y juntos sus padres le cantaron hasta que se durmió" 

Ron llego exhausto al Refugio había perdido a Bill en algún lugar de de Devon y a Charlie lo había perdido en Sussex. Nunca pensó que cuando llego con su novia a dejar el recado se encontraría con todos sus hermanos en pleno, gracias al cielo que Hermione pensaba rápido y los había sacado de allí mas rápido que veloz. Ambos habían aparecido en algún lugar desierto de Cumbria y de allí había empezado a saltar de lugar en lugar sin quedarse mas de un par de segundos en cada lugar para verificar si les seguían el paso. Los gemelos eran ciertamente muy buenos pero la castaña era la mejor y no en vano, después de no mas de 10 saltos ninguno de los 2 pudo detectar su rastro mágico.

De vuelta en la Madriguera:  
-Alguno de ustedes tiene alguna idea de donde pueden estar esos 4- pregunto Charlie  
-No, pero veamos que es lo que dice la nota que venían a dejar- sugirió Percy que era el único que no estaba exhausto pues se había quedado a esperar a sus padres por si volvían.  
-Claro como siempre, el pomposo tiene la razón- dijeron los gemelos al unisono.

Familia:  
Harry, Ginny, Hermione y yo, Ron. Estamos bien. Nos enfrentamos a unos tontos mortifagos y pudimos escapar sin problemas. Por ahora estamos escondidos, sanos.  
Mama no te preocupes por Ginny, la cria ya sabe aparecerse. Estamos en un refugio, no nos busquen es inútil pues estamos a muy buen recaudo (que conste, Hermione me esta dictando esto) volveremos no te preocupes  
Los cuatro magníficos  
PD. Hp y su complemento están fuera de este plano.

-Alguno de uds. Entendió algo- Pregunto George

-Nacara la pirinacara- dijo Fred

-Manan canchu- dijo Charlie

-je ne comprends pas- dijo Bill

-¿Qué fue eso?- Pregunto Arthur, que entraba a la cocina en ese momento, ante las expresiones que sus hijos soltaron todos a la vez.

-Lo que pasa es que…- empezó a decir Percy

-¿como fue que se nombraron?- pregunto Fred

-La experiencia de Harry Potter presenta a su costilla y acompañamiento- dijo George

-fuera de bromas papá- dijo Charlie —los chicos dejaron una nota diciendo que están bien, que lograron escapar después de algunos mortifagos y que están escondidos- a la vez que le mostraba la nota.

-que raro- dijo Arthur —hasta donde yo se nadie de la orden llego hasta donde Harry para ponerlo a salvo-

-Pues la verdad es que ellos tiene un lugar- dijo Bill

-¿Y tu como sabes eso?- pregunto Gred

-Harry me lo dijo hace unas semanas- contesto este

-¡¡¡¡¡QUEEEEE!!!!!- gritaron los otros pelirrojos —NO NOS DIJISTE ESTUBIMOS PERSIGUIENDO A ESE PAR POR TODA INGLATERA CUANDO TU SABIAS EXACTAMENTE CUAL ERA SU DESTINO FINAL- gritaron solo sus hermanos  
-La verdad es que aunque lo supiera y no lo se, no podría haberles dicho pues Harry me hizo jurar que nadie sabría lo d…- antes de que pudiese seguir hablando (mágicamente) se mordió la lengua y luego sus mandíbulas se cerraron y a través de sus dientes solo pudo decir: -de más esta-

Arthur aturdido, aun más después de leer la nota; agradeció que su mujer se quedara en el cuartel de la orden a curar a los heridos y no tuviese que enfrentarse a esa críptica nota que sus hijos menores y sus parejas habían dejado. Le preocupaba que cualquier miembro le dijera que no sabían nada de los chicos porque podría hacer tal vez una locura, como irlos a buscar. Mientras sus hijos discutían el salio y después de reforzar los hechizos antidesaparición se fue al cuartel para avisar que los jóvenes se encontraban bien.

En el refugio:  
Ron y Hermione ya dormían, agotados por el esfuerzo de escapar de la orden y de los Weasley mas que por la pelea con los mortifagos. Sin preocuparse por lo que la luz del día traería, descansaban desnudos y con sus cuerpos entrelazados.

Ginny y Harry por su parte seguían inconcientes, al menos sus cuerpos. La pelirroja había rodeado a su marido con todo el amor que le tenia. Se sentía asombrada pues había visto el pasado de su esposo, su soledad y su tristeza. Aun así el era capaz de amarla y no solo eso sino que a pesar de todo el tiempo que había permanecido en la sombra, aun prefería la humildad a los lujos, aun peleaba para que nadie al igual que el tuviese que enfrentarse al odio y al desprecio que el sintió, para que ningún otro niño tuviera que recordar el momento en que asesinaron a sus padres.

En cambio Voldemort, estaba tan débil que había bajado sus barreras mentales y ahora, mientras se abrazaba al inodoro y vomitaba sus entrañas, podía notar claramente como aquel calido y reconfortante sentimiento rodeaba a su némesis, sentía como el joven se fortalecía con ese espantoso sentimiento.   
Cuando pudo levantarse, tomo a Bellatix, le arranco la túnica, mientras la besaba con furia. La apoyo contra la pared mas cercana y sin ningún tipo de preparación se hundió en su cuerpo, con embestidas salvajes, trato de sacar de si ese horrible sentimiento que lo rodeaba. Bella por su parte disfrutaba como nunca de lo que su maestro le estaba haciendo, la manera tan ruda en que la acariciaba, como sus dientes se clavaban en su piel marcándola. Llenando su vientre de su calida esencia.  
La aventó sobre la cama y se acomodo entre sus piernas, mientras mordía sus pechos hasta que sangraban, ella solo era capaz de gritar de placer. Muy pocas veces su señor la había tomado de esa manera, es mas habían sido 5 veces las que en ese estado de completo descontrol la había poseído. Pero jamás con ese descontrol.

Flash Back

Bellatrix tenia solo 13 años cuando sucedió la primera vez. Para ser alguien tan joben estaba muy desarrollada, no aparentaba para nad su edad, cualquiera que la conocia pensaba que tenia 15 tal vez 16, sus pechos eran muy generoso, su cintura estrecha y sus largas y torneadas piernas iban muy desacuerdo con la edad que tenia.

Tom era prefecto y a ella le encantaba ser pescada rompiendo las reglas por él, entre sus muchas penitencias la había puesto sobre sus rodillas y la había azotado, otro día la había desnudado y la había metido en una tina llena de serpientes, claro que ninguna la pico y el metió la mano entre las serpientes y toco lo que quiso de su cuerpo.

Esa noche Bella, traía algo que una de sus amigas le había prestado, un liguero de encaje negro, unas medías de seda, una falda muy corta, tanto que si se agachaba, bueno digamos que no había impedimentos para que el pequeño Tom no se adentrara en la cueva de los leones. Con la camisa del uniforme atada bajo el pecho sin nada debajo, y con la túnica abierta. A él le tocaba vigilar ese pasillo, había recién llegado de las vacaciones de navidad y después del banquete los pasillos estaban desiertos. Las mazmorras como siempre eran su territorio y allí estaba ella, un manjar para el hambriento y libidinoso Tom.

Cuando el la vio tan solo le dijo mientras chasqueaba la lengua:  
-Señorita Black ese no es el adecuado uniforme escolar- la había metido en la primera clase vacía y después de sellarla la había empujado sobre el escritorio del maestro y levantándole las piernas la acomodo para violarla, atando sus manos, y sus pies de manera que no se pudiese mover. El se quito la ropa y se acosto sobre ella, mientras se frotaba contra ella la besaba de forma muy violenta y pasional, le mordía los labios hasta que sangraban, le agarraba los pechos y le peñiscaba los pezones sin compasión, a penas la sintió húmeda se enfilo hacia el centro de su feminidad y la penetro de una sola embestida arrancándole un agudo grito de dolor y placer. A pesar de estar tan estrecha, el empezó a bombear como si no hubiese mañana. Ella solo gritaba con el todo era así mitad placer mitad dolor. Cuando lo sintió derramarse en su interior, supuso que el la dejaría en paz pero no el continuo toda la noche, la sangre manaba junto con rasgos de su semen cada vez que se separaba por completo de ella. Pero ella solo se arqueaba y pedía mas a gritos, rogándole que la lastimara, que la llenara con su "ardiente mástil de carne" hasta que los primeros rayos de sol no salieron, el no la libero.  
-Eres una deliciosa zorra, por siempre serás mía Bella, asi que vete y no se te ocurra quedarte embarazada, eres mi juguete y pienso disfrutarte tanto como se me de la gana. Espérame en la clase junto al despacho de Slughorn mañana después de las 11 y pobre de ti que no te aparezcas- la beso una ultima vez y luego termino de vestirse y se fue.

Belatrix con las justas y podía parase, le dolía todo, y sin embargo se sentía tan bien. Se fue con Maddam Pomfrey, cuando se pudo al fin para y arreglar su uniforme, pues Voldemort, así le había pedido que le llamase cada vez que estuviesen solos, se lo había arrancado. A la enfermera le dijo que se había caído de las escaleras, lo cual podía explicar la cantidad de moretones y marcas que tenia en el cuerpo. Esta le dio muchas pociones reconstructivas, pues tenia una costilla rota y varios esguinces en los tobillos y en las muñecas. Claro que la poción restableció todo que se había roto o dañado incluyendo aquella membrana que el encuentro de la noche pasado había sido hecho jirones.

Los encuentros siguieron cada noche hasta que Voldemort salio del colegio y durante todo el tiempo que este trabajo en Borgin y Burkes. . Todos los días ella tomaba la misma poción regenerativa, pues a él le encantaba quitarle la virginidad cada noche, muchas veces varias veces por noche, la lastimaba, gozaba de su cuerpo y ella siempre pedía mas, claro que no volvió al descontrol de la noche inicial, pero eso a ella no le importaba, tenerlo, ser de el, solo eso era importante.

La segunda vez había sido poco después de que salio del colegio. Una noche cuando iba a visitar a su prima Andrómeda, una mano había salido de la oscuridad y antes de que ella pudiese defenderse, le quito la varita y allí en medio de un callejón la violo. Desde el instante en que se hundió en su cuerpo supo que era su amado Voldemort. Sus manos olían a sangre al igual que el. Pero cada acometida la devolvía a ser lo que ella anhelaba ser parte de el. Esa noche Bella recibió la marca tenebrosa, aun sin verlo pero si teniéndolo dentro de su cuerpo y mientras se derramaba en su interior la marco para que fuera a el cada vez que el la llamaba. 

Durante la semana que ella desapareció, hizo con el y para el cada cosa que pidió. Mata a su primer muggle bajo la atenta mirada de Voldemort. Luego ahí frente a la consternada mirada de los demás mortifagos que los acompañaban, le levanto la túnica y mientras ella torturaba a un niño, su señor la cabalgo, con cada embestida, la sangre manaba, y cada vez que se separaba hasta casi salir de ella, el pobre infante gritaba en agonía. Todo era una prueba para ella, tanto como una muestra para los otros de que ella era su favorita, capaz de mantener la concentración a pesar de todo. El niño murió, poco después en el segundo orgasmo de Bella, pues no pudo aguantar el placer que su maestro le producía, hizo muy fuerte la maldición y el pobre niñato falleció de dolor, él estaba tan complacido que la puso de rodillas dejo que ella terminara el trabajo con su boca.

Solo un idiota trato de aprovecharse de ella. Cuando Voldemort termino, la dejo allí desnuda, desapareció. Aquel infeliz creyó que era su oportunidad, a penas se fueron sus compañeros el tomo a la joven y se desnudo allí entre la sangre y los cadáveres y estando ella inconciente todo terminaría antes de que cualquiera lo notara (o eso pensó), pues cuando estaba a punto de sumergirse, el señor oscuro regreso (su Bella nunca se demoraba tanto en ir con el). Pobre Lestrange, su hombría quedo reducida a un guindon. Pero eso no fue lo único Voldemort lo obligo a casarse con la joven pero no podía tocarla, pues en su noche de bodas su el mismo quien desvirgino por enésima vez a Bella mientras el fue obligado a observar, lo mismo que cada noche pues su esposa nunca durmió con el. (claro que Voldemort le levantaba la maldición de vez en cuando y le permitía violar a algunas muggles, pero a su Bella no la tocaba)

Las siguientes tres veces ya fueron en su reinado de terror, es mas la noche que perdio su poder ella lo esperaba pues el así lo había ordenado, pareciendo una dulce y virginal reina egipcia, atada, lista para que el la poseyera.   
Flash Back

-Debemos estar listos la próxima vez que lo enfrentemos, pero debe ser pronto- era lo único que la decía, mientras se hundía en su cuerpo. —Lo estaremos, maestro- decía ella.

NA: la espresiones de los Weasley luego de leer la nota todas significan "NO COMPRENDO NADA"


	8. cap8 competencia de gritos

Era mas allá de medio día cuando Harry y Ginny decidieron levantarse, hacia ya algunas horas que habían descubierto que podían devolver sus mentes a sus cuerpos, pero hasta que las necesidades de sus cuerpos habían sido demasiadas como para ser desatendidas, habían decidido abandonar ese estado de ser un ente y dos personas.

Fue mas el hambre que otra cosa, lo que los hizo bajar. Claro que nunca esperaron encontrase con semejante sorpresa:

El sonido de sus compañeros de casa celebrando la vida resonaba por toda la casa. Claro que ni Harry ni Ginny pensaron mal del asunto.

-seguro que olvidaron cerrar la puerta de su habitación o están en la sala de estar- dijo Harry

¿allí en el tercer piso?- pregunto la pelirrojo.

-Claro ¿Dónde mas pueden estar?- pregunto mientras bajaban la escalera.

Pero al llegar al comedor que se separaba de la cocina por una puerta corrediza, la cual sus amigos habían olvidado cerrar, ambos vieron algo que los dejo estupefactos:

Ron y Hermione estaban en la cocina. Ella: echada sobre la mesa, tenia los ojos vendados, las manos atadas sobre su cabeza, y con las manos de Ron dianbulando sobre su pecho, peñiscando sus pezones, jugando con sus senos mientras su cabeza se escondía en el vértice de las piernas de ella. Los gritos de ella solo eran interrumpidos por las exclamaciones que el soltaba:

-¡Vamos nena grita para mi!, ¡Así preciosa, quiero oírte gritar!, ¡Quiero oír como llegas al cielo mi amor!-

Claro que los gritos de Hemione no se quedaban atrás…

Harry reacciono rápidamente, tomo a Ginny en sus brazos y la saco de allí. No se detuvo hasta que terminaron de subir la escalera del segundo piso. Aun podían oír la voz de hermione y la ocasional interrupción de Ron, cuando la bajo lentamente de sus brazos.

-¡No lo puedo creer!- dijo Ginny muy asombrada

-y crees que yo si- pregunto retóricamente Harry antes de continuar –normalmente Hermione es la que manda, pero esta claro que Ron es el que dicta la pauta en la cama-

-tu crees… no era eso a lo que me refería, sino a que están – hizo un gesto muy elocuente con las manos antes de continuar –en la cocina-

-y eso que tiene de malo, por fin no tiene supervisión, y pueden realizar sus fantasías en paz, sol desearía que la próxima vez cerraran la puerta-

-Harry Potter, ¿como se te ocurre decir semejantes tonteras?-

-Pues bien, esta en nuestra casa y si Ron tiene ideas un tanto bizarras, aunque divertidas, puede llevarlas a cabo, esta también es su casa la menos por el momento- los ojos de Harry empezaron a brillar, y su rostro se ilumino con una sensual y un tanto perturbadora sonrisa.

-no me digas mi amor que tu también fantaseas con atarme y poseerme a tal punto que grite cuando me lo ordenes- dijo Ginny al mirar la expresión de su marido.

-Hey yo no me quejo cuando tu me lo haces, pero no, no deseo atarte pero si te voy a poseer aquí y ahora- dijo el mientras se acercaba a besar sus labios

-pero, cielo estamos al filo de la esca…- no pudo terminar de decir lo que quería, pues los labios de su marido sellaron los suyos con un beso cargado de pasión y deseo.

-Acaban de empezar, Hermione todavía puede gritar- dijo el junto a sus labios –ellos estarán ocupados un buen rato y también nosotros…- dijo besándola profundamente.

Pronto las manos de él recorrían su cuerpo: abriendo la blusa que traía puesta, liberando sus pechos de su prisión de encaje. Su calido aliento la hacia estremecerse, mientras respiraba junto a su piel antes de sumergir uno de sus pezones entre sus labios. Una de sus manos se escabullo dentro de su falda, acariciando sus tersos muslos, en busca del calido y trémulo rincón donde yacía el sensible botón que el andaba buscando.

Un grito ahogado escapo de los labios de la pelirroja, tan pronto como los labios de su marido hicieron contacto con su piel, sentía como sus manos dejaban un sendero ardiente en su piel.

Pronto no solo las manos de Harry acariciaban el centro, después de dejar un rastro de besos, hasta estar de rodillas, con la cabeza escondida en el centro de su cuerpo, bebiendo del mana de su cuerpo.

La competencia de gritos, que se desarrollaba en la casa, hubiese sido suficiente para que cualquiera de los vecino llamara a la policía; claro si hubiesen sabido donde estaba la casa y si hubiesen podido oírlos.

Mientras en la cocina:

Ron había aceptado el reto de Harry.

Había acomodado a Hermione en su regazo y mientras ella se movía sobre el, al compás de el había impuesto, no mas rápido no mas lento. El mordía su cuello, sus pechos, chupaba los dedos de ella como si estuviesen cubiertos de chocolate, acariciaba los puntos sensibles de su anatomía, haciéndola gritar aun mas que cuando estaba atada sobre la mesa.

Aun no le había quitado la venda de los ojos, lo cual solo hacia que las sensaciones que experimentaba se vieran incrementadas por la total ausencia de otras estímulos que no fueran las caricias de el sobre su piel

Eventualmente el incrementaba el ritmo de las acometidas a su cuerpo hasta que ambos llegaban al clímax, solo para iniciar la danza mas antigua del mundo a un nuevo ritmo en una nueva postura y un escenario diferente.

En el descanso de la escalera:

Harry no se había detenido hasta que su mujer alcanzo el orgasmo n par de veces. Ahora mientras hacia gala de un poco de magia sin varita (la cual paso desapercibida para el), la hizo flotar contra la pared mientras el se soltaba los pantalones y acomodaba las piernas de ella alrededor de su cintura antes de penetrarla muy lentamente, haciendo que ella clamara para que el acelerara el ritmo de su cuerpo. Lento y decidido, harry hizo gala de mucho autocontrol.

Ella gritaba de frustración así como de placer al sentir como el se tomaba su tiempo, en llevarla hasta el éxtasis que ella sabia que los esperaba. La tensión se acumulaba en su vientre, con cada envestida que el daba, parecía avanzar dos pasos y retroceder uno en el camino al paraíso que las caricias de el prometían. Finalmente estallo en un millón de chispas de colores, tanto dentro como fuera de su cuerpo.

Después del segundo orgasmo de ella, el incremento la velocidad y la intensidad de sus envestidas llevándolos raudos hacia la gloriosa consumación.

Mucho rato mas tarde, ambas parejas se encontraron en la sala.

-Chicos ¡Que bueno que ya despertaron!- dijo Hermione cuando Harry y Ginny entraron de la mano.

-Si bueno no pudimos evitar que tus gritos nos despertaran- dijo Ginny, su amiga se la estaba dando en bandeja y ella, como lo demostraban los eventos pasados, no era ninguna santa.

-Ron, solo una pregunta- dijo Harry siguiendo la idea de su esposa -¿Cómo es que logras que Hermione grite cuando se lo pides? Yo no puedo hacerlo con Ginny-

Las orejas de su amigo se pusieron tan rojas como su cabello pero antes de que pudiese decir nada su novia hablo:

-hey, ustedes se montan como conejos cada día y nosotros no decimos nada, ¿porque debemos aceptar quejas de su parte ahora?-

-Amiga, no es recriminación ni nada por el estilo, lo que pasa es que yo no olvido cerrar la puerta de la cocina cuando voy a usar la mesa para que Harry me coma como banquete- dijo Ginny, en un tono que sonaba sospechosamente como una burla.

-este yo ustedes…- empezó a balbucear Ron –lo siento chicos-

-No lo sientas Ron, no eres tu al que vimos atado a la mesa con los ojos tapados y una cabeza pelirroja emergiendo entre sus muslos- dijo Harry mientras le palmeaba el brazo antes de sentarse a su lado.

-Ay mi madre- dijo Hermione

-No te preocupes- dijo Ginny –solo asegúrate de cerrar la puerta cosa que así no le das mas ideas estrafalarias a mi marido- tomando la mano de la castaña –chicos no se ustedes pero las actividades de esta tarde me han dejado hambrienta, que les parece si vamos y les preparamos algo, no Hermione-

-Si, creo que tienes razón- dio mientras la seguia fuera de la sala.

Cuando se quedaron solos, Harry fue el primero en hablar.

-Sorry, amigo por lo de las bromas, pero Hermione nos la puso muy facil-

-Si te entiendo, si no me arriesgara a que me mandara al sofá yo también hubiese hecho alguna broma al respecto- dijo Ron, notablemente mas aliviado.

-quien lo hubiera creído empezaste a pensar antes de usar la boca, lo lamento, paso mucho tiempo con tu hermana algunas manías de ella se me pegan- dijo el moreno

-te entiendo, a mi también me pasa- dijo el pelirrojo –yo también lo siento no era el lugar adecuado, es tu cocina y todo eso… pero es que ella se veía tan hermosa cuando me sirvió el desayuno que no pude contenerme-

-Te entiendo, lo mismo me pasa con mi pequitas, amigo lo que tenemos que hacer para evitar incidentes como este…- antes de que pudiese terminar su amigo lo interrumpió

-No te preocupes amigo no volverá a suceder- dijo muy apenado

-Ron, esta también es tu casa y no me molesta lo que hagan en ella, solo que tenemos que poner una señal o algún tipo de alarma para que no vuelva a pasar que los volvamos a pescar o que tu me encuentres en la misma situación con tu hermana- dijo Harry

-si tienes razón, tendrá que ser algo como una medía en la perilla…-

-claro si recuerdas cerrar la puerta-

-tienes razón, debemos pensar en algo mas inteligente o mejor dejemos que mi novia lo piense por nosotros- dijo Ron pasando por alto la puya que le lanzo su amigo

-te apoyo compadre, esperemos que mi mujer ayude a la tuya con eso-

Mientras tanto en la cocina:

Hermione y Ginny conversaban mientras preparaban la cena:

-¿Qué crees que debamos preparar?- pregunto la castaña mientras transformaba la mesa, de una circular de caoba a una cuadrada de cedro.

-cualquier cosa que tenga chocolate me suena bien- dijo la pelirroja mientras sacaba unos ingredientes de la alacena –Amiga si vas a cambiar la mesa, deberíamos poner una que no nos traiga recuerdos a ninguna de las dos- continuo Ginny tras mirar la mesa.

-No me digas… ¿en la mesa?- pregunto

-Si Harry prefiere una mesa cuadrada dice pe así puede ubicarse mejor para hacerme el amor- contesto mientras empezaba con su varita a verter los ingredientes en un tazón.

-Ron, por su parte, dice que una redonda no hay filos que me lastimen- replico mientras volvía a transformar la mesa en una rectangular con un vidrio mate en el medio.

-Supongo que tiene razón. A propósito HErms, ¿Cómo fue que terminaste siendo tu la sumisa, si normalmente la que lleva las cosas fuera de la cama eres tu?- pregunto extrañada la pelirroja mientras vertía la mezcla en un molde y la metía en le horno.

-Como todo creo que empezó paulatinamente- dijo a la vez que hacia aparecer un par de tazas de te –primero me vendo los ojos un día después, mientras sostenía mis manos sobre mi cabeza muy gentilmente y siempre pidiendo mi consentimiento me ato las manos. Aun recuerdo la primera vez que me vendo los ojos, cuando todo termino casi me pidió de rodillas que lo perdonara, que no sabia que se le había metido y que si yo quería dejarlo por ser tan extraño yo estaba en todo mi derecho-

Mi hermano se disculpo, wau- dijo Ginny mientras se sentaba junto a su amiga y bebía su te

-Si, no creerías lo lindo y considerado puede llegar a ser, te contare de cómo nos hicimos novios…-

Flash Back

La penúltima semana de julio del año pasado, Fred, George y Ron fueron a recoger a Hermione. O al menos eso creía Ron, pues los gemelos le habían dicho a su madre que necesitan a Ron por un par de días en la tienda para que los ayudara a hacer inventario y luego ellos irían por su amiga.

Ron estaba tan nervioso que los gemelos le dieron un nuevo producto que estaban probando, se suponía que eliminaba los nervios al menos por unas horas y Ron que para variar estaba lo suficientemente desesperado como para probar cualquier cosa que sus hermanos le ofrecieran acepto; ahora el chocolate que contenía la poción para los nervios era en realidad una que libera las inhibiciones.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de la castaña, Ron estaba muy calmado y se tomo con absoluta naturalidad el hecho de que los gemelos vendrían a recogerlos en un par de días.

Cuando Ron toco la puerta de la casa de hermione, ya estaba anocheciendo.

-Ron que sorpresa, no te esperaba hasta pasado mañana- dijo la castaña mientras lo abrazaba después de abrir la puerta.

-Es culpa de los gemelos, pero de todas maneras era una buena excusa para verte- dijo el antes de darle un beso muy apasionado. Cuando la soltó le dijo –eres aun mas hermosa de lo que recordaba…- antes de que pudiese continuar una voz salio desde el fondo de la casa:

-Herms, ¿Quién es?- era la voz de una joven mujer que sonaba un tanto fastidiada.

-Voy- dijo la castaña mientras o tomaba de la mano y lo metía a la casa antes de cerrar la puerta. Lo condujo a través de un estrecho recibidor hasta una amplia sala donde se encontraban varias chicas, todas mas o menos de la edad de Hermione

-Ron esta son las chicas, chicas este es…- antes de que pudiera terminar

-Yo soy su novio Ronal- dijo el presentándose antes de tomarla nuevamente entre su brazos y volverla a besar fervientemente, claro hasta que fueron interrumpidos por el agitado barullo que producían las chicas.

-amiga, no nos habías dicho que tenias enamorado- dijo una de ellas

-es que no pensé que me creerían si no lo veían en persona- dijo Hemione mientras arrastraba a Ron hasta un sillón, donde el la hizo sentarse en sus piernas, mientras el la abrazaba y le decía cosas dulces al oído.

-Pero como te íbamos a creer si no haces mas que hablar de ese colegio al que vas y de tu fabulosos amigos Ryan y Harry- siguió otra de las que allí estaban

-Ron…- la corrigió la castaña –y este es Ron, mi amigo, mi novio, mi amante…- ella se fue volviendo mas roja conforme iba diciendo cada adjetivo.

-Te olvidaste, tu hombre y aquel que te adora y cree que eres la mas inteligente, preciosa y seductora criatura que existe sobre esta tierra- dijo antes de besarla suavemente en los labios

-¿Y desde cuando son novios?- pregunto otra de las chicas que estaban allí

-Este…- Hermione dudo un momento tratando de encontrar una buena fecha para seguir con toda esa mentira

-La verdad…- dijo el mientras apretaba sus brazos alrededor de ella reconfortándola -…es que la amo desde el día en que nos conocimos, cuando señalaste que mi nariz estaba sucia…-

-YA lo recuerdo, estaba ayudando a Neville a buscar su sapo…- dijo ella acariciándole el rostro

-Si aun cuando creía que eras una sabelotodo insufrible, te amaba, después del incidente de Halloween agradecí al cielo que fuésemos amigos, así podía oler tu cabello cuando te distraías y robarte besos y abrazos- dijo frotando su nariz contra su cuello

-Yo también disfrutaba con esos besos robados, siempre tratando de pegarme un poco mas a ti cuando lo hacías- dijo ella, acomodándose para que le tuviese mejor acceso a su cuello.

-No lo note…- antes de que pudiese terminar una de las muchachas pregunto

-¿Herms, no están tus padres de viaje o algo así?-

-Sí ellos no están en la ciudad, creo que tiene una convención o algo, mmmmmm-

-Bueno nosotras nos vamos- dijo la mayor de todas –Ron, asegúrate de no noquearla, no quiero ser tía antes de tiempo- y diciendo eso jalo a las otras tres y se fueron.

-Lindura, ¿Qué quiso decir con eso de que te noqueara? Yo quiero besarte no golpearte hasta que pierdas el sentido…- dijo mordisqueándole el mentón

-En una forma muggle de decir que no me dejes embarazada- repitió ella, tratando de disfrutar cada caricia del pelirroja, grabándolo en su memoria para cuando se le pasara lo que fuera lo que le habían hecho y se arrepintiera de lo que estaba haciendo (o eso pensó ella)

-Ahh! Bueno, pero yo pienso hacer solo lo que tu me permitas hacer, si quieres que solo te bese, eso haré pero si quieres que te haga el amor, lenta y gentil mente expresando cuanto te amo, lo haré, porque te amo Hermione Granger, te amo mas que a nada en este mundo a ti solo a ti mi precioso e inteligente bombón-

-yo también te amo, Ron. Por favor llévame arriba, a mi habitación, quiero que me hagas tuya ¡Ahora!- dijo echándole los brazos al cuello y besándolo ardorosamente, tratando de demostrarle todo lo que sentía por el.

Ron la cargo y siguió el camino que ella le iba indicando hasta que llegaron a su habitación.

Allí la hizo descender lentamente, frotando el cuerpo de ella con el de él. Comenzó a besarla muy despacio, explorando primero el contorno de sus labios antes de profundizar el beso, su lengua jugaba con la de ella, acariciándola traviesamente, luego incitándola. Sus manos se perdían entre su cabellera y la abrazaba acercándola lo mas posible a su cuerpo.

Ella estaba ansiosa, necesitaba de el y parecía que el tan solo era capaz de estar allí aferrandose a su cuerpo, besándola como si no existiera otro manjar mas delicioso en el mundo, pero sin das señales de querer nada mas. Harta de la actitud de el, ella comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa; cuando pudo deslizar sus manos dentro de la tela y acariciar su piel descubrir los músculos de acero que se escondían tras esa fachada de chico normal, clavando sus uñas en su piel, como si tratase de asegurarse que realmente estaba allí con ella.

Cuando ella le quito la camisa el tubo que separas su boca de la de ella, para poder preguntarle si estaba segura, estaba a punto de llegar al punto de donde no había vuelta y no quería forzarla a aceptar algo que no estaba totalmente segura que quería.

-Hemione, mi amor, te amo, peor ¿estas segura, que este es lo que quieres? Aun puedo contenerme si no lo quieres, pero si no ya no hay vuelta atrás, te deseo demasiado dime ¿en verdad deseas ser una conmigo?- le tomo el rostro con gentileza, levantándolo de manera que pudiese mirar sus ojos cuando le respondiera.

-Estoy segura, como de que te amo de que quiero que tu seas el primero que me hace suya- dijo ella, mirando directo en los ojos tratando de que el entendiese exactamente que tan profundos eran los sentimientos de ella hacia el.

-Bien mi vida a partir de hoy me pertenecerás y yo a ti mi cielo-

A partir de ese punto no hubo vuelta atrás, el la desnudo gentilmente antes de acostarla en la cama el se quito todo excepto el bóxer, no quería perder el control y hundirse en las cremosas profundidades de ella antes de que estuviese preparada para acéptalo

La acaricio hasta que ella se estremecía, clamando por el, pronunciando entre gemidos ahogados su nombre una y otra vez. Finalmente el alcanzo su centro y enterrando su cabeza en el vértice de su cuerpo la acaricio, beso hasta que ella no supo ni su propio nombre. Después de que alcanzo el éxtasis un par de veces el la empujo hasta el tercer orgasmo y aprovecho la oleada de placer pera despojarla de aquella membrana que le aseguraba que el era el primero y el único hombre de su vida.

Ella no supo cuando fue que el entro en su cuerpo tan solo supo que ya era uno solo y a partir de ese instante nada podría separarlos, que ella siempre le pertenecería.

Durante toda la noche, el le hizo el amor muchas veces, las primeras veces lento y amoroso. Las ultimas ella ya conocía el cuerpo de el y aprovechó su conocimiento para hacerlo perder el control y tomarla sin miramientos envuelto en una nube de deseo irrefrenable y ardiente pasión.

Cuando mucho mas tarde cuando el sol los despertó, el efecto de la poción de sus hermanos termino y Ron se dio cuenta de todo lo que había hecho con su dulce y preciosa Hermione. Aprovecho que aun estaba dormida para poner en orden sus ideas mientras la observaba dormir placidamente sobre su pecho.

Cuando ella despertó casi una hora después, lo primero que oyó fue la voz de su amado Ron que le decía: "te amo princesa". Ella sin darse cuenta que el parecía despedirse le dijo de vuelta que lo amaba.

-Hermione, amor…- dijo Ron levantando el mentón de ella para que pudiese verlo mientras el hablaba -…Dios sabe cuanto te amo preciosa, tal vez no te lo dije ayer pero te lo digo hoy y entenderé si no me quieres no volver a hablar ni mucho menos verme después de todo lo que hicimos ayer. Pero quiero que sepas que sea cual sea tu decisión la respetare y te amare en silencio si eso eliges hasta el fin de los días-

-Ron, cielo, ¿Por qué dices eso?- pregunto ella al verlo tan triste y confundido

-Ayer, los gemelos me dieron algo contra los nervios- al ver su mirada de extrañeza se explico –es que el solo pensar en verte me ponía nervioso, bueno la cuestión es que o se que me hizo esa poción pero de pronto sentí como si no importara si me rechazaras por amarte, que el hecho de que lo supieras haría todo mejor y así fue todo es tan maravilloso pero no quiero ser el único que sienta que ha tocado el cielo, no quiero forzarte a nada, solo quiero amarte hasta el ultimo de mis días. ¿Me lo permitirás?- pregunto el mostrando por primera vez en mucho tiempo (y sin ayuda de nadie) su corazón desnudo a la mujer que amaba

-No solo te voy a permitir amarme sino que yo te voy a amar de vuelta cada día hasta que el tiempo deje de ser tiempo- dijo ella feliz abrazándolo con fuerza antes de besarlo hasta que le cuerpo de el volvió a reaccionar.

-nada podría hacerme mas feliz mi amor- dijo antes de volver hacerle el amor durante el resto del tiempo hasta que tuvieron que hacer la maleta para ir a la madriguera.

flash back

-… decidimos no decir nada, Harry aun estaba muy afectado por lo de Sirius pero a escondidas seguimos haciendo de todo-

-no se como sentirme, es mi hermano de quien hablas tan fervorosamente. Pensé que lo conocía pero se ve que no- dijo Ginny mientras se levantaba para sacar el pastel de chocolate, que había preparado, del horno.

-Estoy segura que si, pero que hacer, eres mi mejor amiga, a ron le pasa lo mismo cuando Harry habla de ti, trata de no mencionar ni tu nombre ni su parentesco para que no se ofenda- dijo Hermione terminando su te

-¿Harry habla con Ron, acerca de lo que hacemos?- pregunto incrédula, la pelirroja

-Son los mejores amigos que esperabas, te ama pero ellos son hambres necesitan hablar al igual que nosotras-

-bueno tienes razón, Jamás pensé que Ron fuese un semental- dijo haciendo un gesto muy obvio acerca del tamaño de la herramienta de su hermano.

Riéndose, sirvieron todo para llevarlo a la sala.


	9. Cap9 buscando el disfras perfecto

Mientras comian un tardio desayuno, almuerzo, casi lonche; que de mutuo acuerdo habian decidido comer en la sala; los cuatro discutian , entre risa y risa, que harian el la boda de Bill:

Mientras comían un tardío desayuno, almuerzo, casi lonche; que de mutuo acuerdo habían decidido comer en la sala; los cuatro discutían, entre risa y risa, que harían el la boda de Bill:

-Bailaras…- le dijo Hermione a Ron mientras clavaba un dedo en su pecho y este trataba de tragar el ultimo trozo de pastel que le quedaba en el plato.

-Pero… mi vida, yo no bailo y punto- dijo, mientras su hermana y su esposo se carcajeaban en silencio viéndolos discutir

-Claro que bailaras. Si quieres que …- ella hizo un gesto con las manos muy extraño que por lo visto el pelirrojo entendió –harás lo que te digo-

-Pero bombón, aquí debes pensar en tus pies, yo tengo dos pies izquierdos, soy muy lerdo y carezco de coordinación- todo sonaba muy razonable pero…

-No me vengas a mi con esas que te conozco y he visto y me has hecho cosas que requieren mucha mas coordinación que para bailar y lo harás, si quieres que yo vuelva a…- ella no necesito completar la expresión, su novio se puso blanco como papel antes de decir (de rodillas frente a ella, debo agregar)

-Deberás enseñarme princesa, pero te juro que por ti… me sometería a merced de los gemelos con tal de no perder tu favor-

Harry y Ginny, en este punto, se revolcaban en el piso carcajeándose. Cuando por fin pudieron trepar al sillón después de recuperar el ritmo de sus respiraciones, la pelirroja le pregunto a su marido:

-asumo que tu también bailaras o ¿me equivoco?-

-Claro que bailare primor, si eso es lo que deseas, pero al igual que el pisado de mi amigo necesitare lecciones tuyas para no pisar tus preciosos pies- dijo dandole un corto beso para afirmar sus palabras

Entre cariñitos y demás terminaron de comer y los chicos, obedientes, como las chicas habían cocinado ellos recogieron y lavaron los platos. Pero en el camino ha la cocina Harry le comento a Ron:

-Amigo, si que te tiene domado-

-Y yo disfruto cada instante- dijo su amigo con una sonrisa antes de continuar –mira quien habla Ginny te tiene igual-

-Si, compañero. Nos hemos convertido en sus sirvientes, nos manejan a su antojo y lo peor es que lo disfrutamos- replico resignado

Cuando regresaron a la sala las chicas estaban riendo todavía de alguna broma, cuando Harry y Ron regresaron. Antes de sentarse Harry hablo:

-Chicos… creo que deberíamos aprovechar que tanto la orden como los mortitarados quedaron debilitados por lo de anoche, para ir al valle de Godric-

-¿Cuándo?- pregunto Hermione, siendo como siempre la voz de la razón

-Que les parece mañana temprano, no podemos demorarnos mucho sí queremos aprovechar esta ventana que tenemos- dijo el moreno

-pero a pesar de todo debemos por lo menos estar disfrazados no podemos pasearnos por ahí con el hechizo desilusionador ni mencionar que no cabemos los cuatro bajo la capa de tu padre- continuo la castaña.

-tienes razón, Herms- dijo Ginny -¿puedes tu, modificar la apariencia del rostro? Yo solo se hechizos para ocultar o mejorar ciertos atributos físicos-

-claro que si, a pesar de que el año pasado McGonagal solo hizo la introducción yo ya soy capaz de hacer grandes cambios en la apariencia pero no logro que duren mas de un par de horas- explico la castaña muy veloz –pero también necesitamos conocer la zona, saber de un lugar para aparecernos…-

-Hermione…- dijo Harry –aquí tengo dos computadoras con acceso a Internet, y de entre las cosas que recibí para mi cumpleaños tengo la dirección de la casa de mis padres…- antes de que pudiese terminar su pelirroja lo interrumpió al ver la cara de felicidad que puso su amiga

-Amor ¿que es Internet?-

-Pues…- mientras el les explicaba a los Weasley la castaña corrió al segundo piso donde estaba el estudio y allí estaban las computadoras. Al verlas lanzo un grito de felicidad y se puso a buscar frenética la información que necesitaban.

Un par de horas más tarde la castaña bajo con un montón de páginas impresas y con unos cuantos libros.

-bien chicos…- mientras le enseñaba los mapas que había conseguido les explico los sitios mas probables para aparecer, hacia donde tenia que ir hasta llegar a la casa de los padres de Harry y un sin fin de detalles necesarios

Cuando al fin termino con toda la explicación, le pidió a Ginny que le mostrara el hechizo que ella sabia.

Ya que necesitaban a un voluntario a dedo para la demostración, la pelirroja se aprovecho se su esposo. Con una extraña floritura a la vez que pronunciaba el hechizo "IMPRUVIUM" : Harry paso a medir casi un metro noventa; sus músculos se hicieron mas grandes y a pesar de que no llegaba a ser físico culturista poco le faltaba; su cabello había crecido, le llegaba casi a los hombros y lo que su salvaje y ondulado cabello no mostraba era que su cicatriz ya casi no se notaba.

A sus amigos casi se les cae la mandíbula cuando vieron lo que Ginny le había hecho, antes de estallas en carcajadas al verlo así como modelo de Playgirl (listo para comérselo). El moreno (y ahora supermodelo) al ver las reacciones de sus amigos hizo aparecer un espejo de cuerpo entero de tres cuerpos para ver exactamente que le había hecho su mujer…

No se puede decir que pasar tanto tiempo con la pelirroja no le sirviera. En vez de ponerse furioso y despotricar como lo habría hecho un digno pariente de tío Vernon, Harry se dejo llevar por el bichito de la venganza…

-Oh Ginny, mi vida, (debió sospechar algo la pelirroja al oírlo, pero no) creo que debemos probar estos nuevos músculos…- dijo acercándose a ella hasta que su espectacular cuerpo bloque la vista del espejo en el que se reflejaban sus duros glúteos que parecían un durazno bien maduro - …así que…- tomando su mano derecha, sin pensar en nada más que en ella desnuda y cabalgándolo hasta las cumbres del placer

-…ven aquí pimpollo, IMPRUVIUM-

De pronto Ginny también creció ahora media casi 1:80; sus pechos (ya de por si grandes) aumentaron a un par de tallas ( algo así como de melones a sandias), su cintura se hizo mas estrecha; sus piernas mas largas y su trasero mas redondeado; sus pecas desaparecieron y su cabello hasta ahora lacio, estaba lleno de graciosos caireles.

Ahora los que se desternillaban de risa eran la pareja de novios, no podían creer que Ginny hubiese caído en tan obvia trampa.

Para su mala suerte la pelirroja se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba por las risas de su hermano y su mejor amiga, luego de verse al espejo, grito aunque no fue el grito que esperaban

-IMPRUVIUM-

El rayo les dio justo en medio del pecho, convirtiendo a Ron en Efestos sin las cicatrices, un dios pelirrojo y a Hermione en la versión de carne y hueso de una muñeca barbie, (claro si ha la muñeca le hubiesen puesto siliconas y fuera de cabello castaño). Ahora no solo ellos reían a mandíbula batiente, después de verse en el espejo.

Finalmente cuando todos se calmaron un poco, Hermione saco a relucir ese escondido y retorcido sentido del humor que solo sus mejores amigos conocían:

-Ahora creo que ya no seré la sabelotodo insufrible, sino mas bien el sexsimbol con cerebro- imitando lo más que podía a una de esas descerebradas modelos que pasean por la televisión muggle.

Mientras Harry se carcajeaba del comentario de su amiga y Ginny también puesto que lo había tomado de la mano para que sin pasar roche le explicara el porque de la broma. Ron abrazo a su novia y muy quedo al oído de pregunto –amor ¿Qué es eso de sexsimbol?-

-Bueno, mi querido Ron…- dijo adoptando una voz de maestra de primaria -…es aquella mujer que cuando la vez, piensas en hacerle lo que me haces cada vez que se te antoja-

-En ese caso…- replico el – yo soy el dios del sexo-

-Si claro, hermanito- dijo Ginny –si tu lo eres yo soy la encarnación del trueno-

-entonces…- replico Harry –ya no seré conocido como el niño que vivió sino mas bien como "el semental, que sobrevivio" - mentalmente agrego, para Ginny "pero solo tu podrás atestiguarlo, mi vida"

Mientras reían la pelirroja decidió que ella también necesitaba un sobrenombre como el de los demás: -entonces yo seré la ninfa del fuego-

Entre risas y risas siguieron riendo e inventando nombres absurdos para si mismo ahora que tenían una nueva apariencia, de pronto a Ron se le ocurrió una gran idea:

-Chicos, chicos – tratando de callarlos -

Las orejas de Ron se pusieron rojas, pero antes de que pudiese responder algo y ambos hermanos comenzaran a pelear Hermione intervino:

-porque no usamos nombres de dioses griegos, ya que estamos con esto…-

-si tienes razón- dijo Harry, viendo lo que su amiga quería evitar –creo que nos vendría bien, esos serian muy buenos nombres clave. Pero ¿Cómo elegiremos?-

-creo que deberíamos elegir por nuestra cualidad mas resaltante- dijo Ginny

-No hermanita, eso nos delataría. Debe ser algo relacionado con nosotros pero que no nos defina- dijo Ron

-amigo tienes razón, entonces ¿Cómo elegiremos nuestros seudónimos?-

-¿Qué tal parejas de Dioses?-

-me parece buena idea- dijo la pelirroja.

-bien entonces que les parece yo y Ron seremos Afrodita y Ares- dijo Hermione

-Nunca pensé que verías tu amor amo el de amantes en la fuga, Herms- dijo Harry –pero si vamos a ir en esa tónica entonces Ginny y yo deberíamos ser Hades y Persefone. El cielo sabe que haría lo que fuera para tenerla a mi lado aunque solo fuera por algunos meses al año-

Aunque Ron parecía mas perdido que una cucaracha en una fiesta patronal, se limito a asentir y a sugerir que terminaran de alterar su apariencia para asegurarse de que nadie los pudiese reconocer.

Mientras Hermione probaba el hechizo para cambiar el color de su cabello, Harry y Ginny reían mientras el le acariciaba los parpados cambiando el color de sus ojos de ese hermoso avellana, a un verde esmeralda igual al de el. No fue hasta que Ginny le hizo lo mismo al el, cambiando sus ojos de verde a un gris; que Ron asombrado, se lo hizo notar a su novia, que ahora era rubia.

-Harry, Ginny ¿Qué es exactamente lo que acaban de hacer?- pregunto Hermione

-A que te refieres- dijo Harry

-Solo nos acabamos de cambiar el color de los ojos- continuo Ginny

-Pero no han usado sus varitas, o ¿es que acaso no se dieron cuenta?- Ron agrego muy asombrado.

-no claro que… no es posible- dijo el moreno, a la vez que registraba sus bolsillos en busca de su varita. –Amor, ¿recuerdas donde esta mi varita?-

-Harry- respondió su amiga –yo deje sus dos varitas en la mesita justo a su cama-

Ginny dijo: "Accio Varita de Harry", y esta vino zumbando desde el segundo piso hasta llegar a su mano.

-Esto es muy extraño, no se habían dado cuenta- pregunto la castaña

-No no realmente- dijeron la pareja de esposos –no se tal vez deberíamos…-

Antes de que pudiesen continuar, Hedwig entro por la ventana trayendo unas cartas, que dejo caer en las manos de su dueño antes de pararse sobre su hombro y frotarse contra su cabeza.

-¿Qué es o mejor dicho de quien?- pregunto Ginny

Eran de Lupin, McGonagal; y la otra era del papá de los pelirrojos. Los dos primeros querían reunirse con Harry sobre todo, lo mas pronto posible, para ponerlo a buen recaudo o por lo menos discutir sus opciones de seguridad, por decirlo de alguna manera como iba ha hacer con el colegio, también de cómo lo iban a entrenar, claro que a sus amigos también. La del señor Weasley, en cambio, les escribía para informarles que a pesar de su críptica nota, le alegraba saber que estaban bien y que los mortifagos que los habían atacados habían sido capturados y encarcelados, incluyendo a Pansy Parkinson. Tan solo uno había logrado escapar pero no tenían idea de quien podía ser.

Después de conferenciar un poco entre ellos decidieron mandar una pequeña nota de respuesta que simplemente decía:

"Estamos bien y nos quedaremos donde estamos al menos por un par de días mas.

No se preocupen y cualquier cosa les informaremos.

Atentamente

Los cuatro magníficos (Los dioses del dioses del olimpo presentan a los gobernantes del averno)"

Alimentaron a Hedwig, antes de darle las cartas para que las entregara a sus respectivos destinatarios. A penas la blanca lechuza se fue, los cuatro se miraron antes de empezar a reírse.

-Creo que deberíamos terminar de trabajar en nuestros disfraces- dijo Hermione cuando al fin dejaron de reírse.

Hicieron aparecer tres espejos, de cuerpo entero, más y empezaron los cuatro a cambiar detalles en su apariencia actual, hasta que quedaron satisfechos.

Ginny después de cambiarse el color de cabello muchas veces, pasando desde el rubio cenizo al negro azabache igual al de su marido; opto por un tono castaño rojizo. Que a pesar de combinar asombrosamente bien con sus ojos esmeralda, Harry la convenció de que les bajara un poco el tono, pues su color de ojos era muy representativo de el y no quería que nadie por ninguna razón los reconociera. También aprovecho para hacerle la nariz un poquito respingona y más pequeña. Trato varias veces de cambiar la forma de sus labios pero al no encontrar alguna que le gustara, la tomo en sus brazos y la beso a conciencia, mordisqueando sus labios hasta que… la voz de Ron los interrumpió:

-Oye, eres mi mejor amigo y se que mi hermana es tu esposa pero en serio tengo digo tenemos que soportarlos cuando deciden olvidarse del mundo y devorarse vivos-

El moreno la soltó lentamente antes de acariciar con la punta el dedo índice sus labios.

-no es como si nos hubieses pescado con las manos atadas o mi cabeza sobresaliendo de lugares extraños- no pudo aguantar la zumba, ya que el se la ponía tan fácil –lo que pasa si quieres saber, es que me fascinan los labios de mi mujer cuando están así… hinchados por mis besos-

Las orejas de Ron estaban muy rojas pero no dijo mas al respecto pero en cambio –ya que estas de animo para cambiar el aspecto de una Weasley que te parece si me ayudas con mi color de pelo, no puedo decidirme-

Así que los esposos después de mirarlo agitaron la mano y le pusieron el cabello de un rubio cenizo y ya que estaban en eso le pusieron ojos de un color casi aguamarina. Cuando este se miro al espejo dijo: -definitivamente me guata este, mi vida, ¿Tu que piensas?-

-Perfecto- dijo Hermione que ahora era una rubia platinada con ojos azules.

Al moreno que era el último que faltaba arreglar. Ginny le puso un pequeño bulto en la nariz, como si se la hubiese roto en alguna pelea y nunca la hubiesen arreglado bien, Hermione le dio reflejos morados.

Después de cambiar algunos detalles mas, hasta que quedaron satisfechos con sus nuevas apariencias; decidieron que era buena idea quedarse así un roto hasta que se acostumbraran a sus nuevos aspectos. Para aprovechar el tiempo prepararon la cena entre los cuatro.

Mientras Ron horneaba unas galletas para el postre, Hermione preparaba una exquisita crema de calabaza, Ginny hacia una ensalada mientras que Harry cocinaba unas chuletas de cerdo con ciruelas y vino que era para chuparse los dedos.

Comieron en el comedor, el cual estaba junto a la sala. Entre risa y risa, cada uno de sus amigos le entregaron sus regalos, porque después de todo ese día el cumplía la mayoría de edad, cantaron algunas canciones tontas y tomaron una copa de wiski de fuego para celebrar.

Cuando terminaron aun era temprano así que decidieron aprovechar la supertelevisión de 30 pulgadas, de plasma que tenia en la sala, para ver una película.

Después de pasar muchos canales, encontraron por fin una que recién estaba comenzando. Era Moulin Rouge.

-Es mi película favorita- dijo Hermione

Las chicas lloraron, los chicos también, claro una vez que Ron y Ginny dejaron de preguntar como era que funcionaba y porque los de la televisión no les contestaban cuando les hablaban. Hicos necesitaban un apapacho y las chicas también. Así que por mutuo acuerdo ambas parejas se fueron a dormir, prometiendo que estarían listos mañana a las 5:30 de la mañana en la cocina para desayunar.

Harry y Ginny

En el umbral de su puerta antes de entrar Harry la alzo entre sus brazos y le susurro al oído –Sabes esa canción que cantaban "Come what may" (pase lo que pase) así siento que es nuestro amor, pase lo que pase y suceda lo que debe suceder te amare aun mas allá del día en que muera, te amare hasta que no quede nada de mi y la eternidad se nos haga chica, te amare en esta vida y en todas las que nos queden por compartir. Te amo mi dulce y hermosa esposa-

Ginny conmovida hasta las lágrimas, solo atino a decirle aquellas dos palabras que le estremecían el universo a su marido "TE AMO" antes de besarlo fervorosamente.

Ron y Hermione

-Amor- dijo el –tu amor para mi significa que tengo una razón para seguir existiendo, se que a veces soy un pelmazo, pero te amo y el hecho de que me ames de vuelta hace que cada segundo a tu lado sea un maravilloso regalo del cual agradezco al cielo por poderlo disfrutar- la beso lentamente, cortando el flujo de palabras que pugnaban por salir de sus labios –quitémonos estos hechizos que quiero hacer el amor con mi inteligente y preciosa prometida- murmuro junto a sus labios.

-"FINNITE INCANTATEM"- susurro ella agitando la varita sobre ambos antes de responderle –yo también TE AMO y el hecho de que puedas quererme siendo una sabelotodo insufrible es para mi milagroso, mi dulce y guapo pelirrojo-

-si puedes ser una sabelotodo insufrible, pero eres mi sabelotodo insufrible y eres mía hasta el fin de los tiempos ¿verdad?- sus ojos brillaban de inseguridad, como si aun no creyera que tenía tanta suerte de tenerla a ella

-Hasta el fin de los tiempos y mas allá- le confirmo ella con una sonrisa antes de confirmarlo con un beso cargado de todo el amor que sentía por el. El la tomo en sus brazos y entrando al cuarto se dispuso ha hacerle el amor hasta que ella no supiera nada mas que su nombre.

De vuelta donde Hades y Persefone

Tendidos en el lecho, el acariciaba su cuerpo desnudo muy lentamente, acababan de hacer el amor y se sentía especialmente cariñoso con ella. Había sido su mejor cumpleaños en lo que iba de su vida.

-Sabes, mi vida, extraño tus pecas…-

-¡Harry! de entre todas las cosas que podrías extrañar de mi cuerpo ¿Por qué mis pecas?- aunque había sonado algo molesta al inicio la curiosidad prevaleció en su voz.

-Porque cada una marca un punto sensible en tu piel. No puedo creer que nunca me puse a contarlas, aunque debo admitir, cariño, que si nombre algunas- sus dedos exploraban su piel tratando de ubicar los mismos puntos que sus pecas marcaban.

-no te creo- dijo ella acomodándose para darle mejor acceso a su cuerpo

Entonces Harry, usando se conexión mental le mostró algunos recuerdos, sobretodo de cuando ella dormía entre sus brazos que el acariciaba sus pecas nombrándolas, como quien nombra las estrellas de una constelación.

-Ay Harry, a veces puedes ser tan tierno- le dijo antes de besarlo otra vez iniciando así el preludio del acto de amor que compartían.

-pero aun necesito conocer este cuerpo por si necesitamos pasar muchos días disfrazados- fue lo ultimo coherente que dijo en un rato pues aunque fue vehemente y apasionado, recreando su mapa mental y recordando pecas especialmente queridas, (Dulcinea, que se encontraba sobre su pezón izquierdo y Piedad la que se chocaba con su ombligo cuándo reía,…) no fue hasta que ambos llegaron al clímax que el hechizo se desvaneció y volvieron a la normalidad.


	10. cap10 el valle Godric

Eran las 5:28 cuando Harry y Ginny bajaron por la escalera, como nunca Ron se había levantado antes que ellos

Eran las 5:28 cuando Harry y Ginny bajaron por la escalera, como nunca Ron se había levantado antes que ellos. Los cuatro le daban las gracias al cielo por el horno desayunador era demasiado temprano y después de la tan ocupada noche que habían tenido (cada uno por su lado) ninguno tenia las ganas de cocinar.  
Para antes de las 6 ya estaban todos listos. Los cuatro habían alterado sus apariencias justo de comer. En las mochilas de los chicas como en los bolsos que llevaban las chicas, estaba todo el equipo que pudiesen necesitar, (cuerdas, escaleras, una tienda de campaña mágica, etc.) después de haber prendido bien el lugar donde iban a aparecer, los cuatro desaparecieron de la cocina.

Con un pequeño pop, cuatro figuras, vestidas a la usanza muggle, aparecieron a la sombra de un pequeño bosquecillo en las afueras del valle Godric. Era muy temprano y muy poca gente se encontraba fuera de sus casas en lo que se auguraba como uno de los días mas calientes de ese verano.  
Estos cuatro personajes no eran otros que nuestros héroes. Juntos y alertas caminaron a trabes de la calle principal. Las pocas personas que los vieron se asombraron, estos no pasarían desapercibidos ni en una pasarela. Eran, después de todo, los cuatro dioses.  
Algunas calles mas adelante voltearon a la derecha para continuar por una pequeña calleja en cuyo final se veía un lote baldío a la distancia pero con forme se fueron acercando vieron las ruinas de la casa de los padres de Harry.  
La puerta ya no estaba, algunas paredes aun estaban de pie, por fuera llenas de inscripciones de gente que mostraba su apoyo a Harry y lo que venia haciendo desde que presencio el regreso de Voldemort, otros tan solo destacaban la presencia de tal o cual mago allí. Pero había zonas como el segundo piso a las cuales no se podía acceder.  
Cuando llegaron a la puerta vieron que había como un campo de fuerza que les impedía entrar hasta que Harry lo toco entonces parecía desvanecerse hasta que el entro y nuevamente se volvió a su lugar. El moreno tubo que pararse en el dintel de la puerta para que sus amigos y su esposa pudiesen entrar.  
A pesar de la gruesa capa de polvo que se había asentado sobre los muebles se veía claramente el amor que le habían puesto a cada cosa en esa casa, había untar de fotos de sus padres colgadas en una pared, una en la que el se encontraba en brazos de su madre y su padre los abrazaba a ambos. Los ojos de Harry se anegaron de lagrimas al verlas, el había conocido el amor, antes… Harry se negó a sentir odio necesitaba su cabeza libre d tan toxicas emociones, por primera vez en su vida (que recordaba claro esta) recorría esas paredes, quería volver a sentir el amor que sus padres se tuvieron deseando que fuese tan puro como el que su Ginny y el compartían. Quería por algunos instantes recapturar la esencia de lo maravillosos que fueron y volver a ver en todo su esplendor su casa.  
Ginny se acerco a el le acaricio el hombro para reconfortarlo, para darle apoyo pero algo paso…  
Se volvió a formar el capullo de magia, pero esta vez no los separo del mundo sino que se expandió atrapando también a Ron y Hermione en el hasta que abarco la casa entera. De pronta la casa cambio era de nuevo la casa como si fuera nueva, las paredes sin grietas, las escaleras intactas, todo era otra vez como la primera vez que Harry la vio.  
-¿Qué fue lo que paso?- pregunto Ron  
-No lo se pero deberíamos verificar si no es tan solo una ilusión- dijo Hemione, pasando la mano por uno de los empolvados sillones, pero nada no se mancho los dedos con polvo, nada. A continuación Ron se aventuro hacia la escalera y subió hasta el segundo piso sin contratiempos.  
De la impresión Ginny había soltado el hombro de Harry pero eso no parecía afectar a lo que sea que ambos hubieran hecho. Así que por mutuo acuerdo no sabiendo cuanto mas duraría los cuatro se separaron para explorar la casa, tal vez para encontrar algo de utilidad para su búsqueda.  
Hermione recorrió junto con Ginny el primer piso, a pedido de harry recogiendo fotos de sus padres y cualquier cosa que ellas encontraran útil. La Rubia (Hermione) encontró el estudio, lleno de libros llo cuales saqueo sin importarle mucho leerlos, ya tendría tiempo para eso después. La castaña (Ginny) encontró un armario donde estaba todo el equipo para jugar quidish de James incluyendo 5 snich que volaban libres fuera de su cofre. Después de atraparlas a todas, las guardo en su cartera. Junto con el recetario de la Lili que había encontrado en la cocina.  
Los chicos exploraban el segundo piso de la casa. Ron e estaba ocupando del cuarto de principal, mientras que Harry continuaba solo al que había sido su dormitorio.  
Las paredes eran de un tono aqua con muchas snich flotando y varios jugadores persiguiéndolas. Había una mecedora junto a su cuna, justo como las había recordado con la ayuda de Ginny. Sobre una cómoda se encontraban tres peluches, un ciervo y perro negro y un lobo, los guardo junto con otro de una snich que había sobre el cambiador.  
La tentación era muy grande tenia que tocarla, el lugar sonde todo había comenzado, el lugar donde quedo maldito; su cuna en el instante que sus dedos hicieron contacto, todo a su alrededor cambio, ya no era de día, sino de noche no cualquier noche, Esa noche.  
El 31 de octubre, había estado jugando con su padre en la sala, su madre vino por era hora de acostarlo, según dijo, mientras le hacia cosquillas. Estaba subiendo la escalera cuando la puerta voló. Una sombra encapucha entro…  
-¡Corre Lili llévate a Harry!...-  
No era una sombra era el mismísimo Voldemort, se quito la capucha y antes de que terminara la frase un rayo verde salio raudo de su varita y fue a impactar contra su pecho.  
Su madre termino de subir hasta el cuarto del pequeño, sus ojos anegados de lagrimas: acababa de perder a su esposo a su compañero, a su mejor amigo. Sin embargo no perdió tiempo debía salvar a lo único que le quedaba su hijo.  
Antes que pudiese hacer algo la puerta estallo y entro él con ese paso flotante que tenia.  
-Aparte tonta, no tienes porque morir, deja a tu hijo…-  
-¡Nunca!- grito ella tomando a su hijo en brazos antes de que la maldición asesina la golpeara por la espalda.  
-ahora pequeñito…- comenzó a decir algunas palabras extrañas y un rayo purpura salio de su varita y lo envolvió, saco una copa dorada, antes de que el pronunciara la maldición asesina.  
El rayo verde choco contra Harry; que lloraba tan alto como sus pulmones se lo permitían, su madre no se movía. Pero el rayo nuca lo toco. Reboto como en un espejo y se impacto contra Voldemort. Con un grito agónico cayo al suelo, su cuerpo empezó a incendiarse y de la fuerza de la explosión la casa comenzó a temblar. Una luz salio del cuerpo ahora en llamas pero esta se dividió en dos la mitad se introdujo en Harry a trabes de la herida que tenia en la cabeza el resto salio presuroso de allí.  
Harry no podía creerlo, Dumbledore estaba equivocado si había 7 horcurxes el era el séptimo.

En la primero planta Ginny estaba ayudando a Hermione a terminar de empacar la biblioteca, cuando sintió como si una mano helada le estrujara las entrañas, algo estaba mal lo sabia.  
-Hermione apúrate solo convócalos a tu bolso, algo pasa con Harry-  
De inmediato ella hizo lo que su amiga le pedía y se fueron al piso de arriba. Ron estaba en la puerta del cuarto d Harry pero no podía entrar una luz blanca inundaba el lugar.  
De pronto la luz se desvaneció y ellos se acercaron presurosos a donde estaba su amigo, pero nunca llegaron.  
Una explosión de magia salio directamente de Harry. Como una bomba atómica, la onda expansiva golpeó a sus amigos dejándolos, al igual que a el inconcientes.

6 am en el Despacho del director en Howarts  
McGonagall, Lupin y los señores Weasley conversaban con el retrato de Dumbledore.  
-Pero debes decirnos, esos chicos están escondidos, Dios sabe donde; ¿Qué fue lo que les encomendaste?- decía la profesora, tratando de usar la desaparición de los chicos como argumento disuasivo ya que nada parecía funcionar.  
-No puedo y no lo diré, Minerva, los siento mucho por ti Molly y por ti Arthur pero aunque supiera donde están y que están haciendo y no lo se no se los diría como tampoco…- dijo adivinando la siguiente pregunta -… diré que estábamos haciendo Harry y yo el día de mi muerte ni cual es la tarea que le encomendado-  
La discusión la tenia desde horas inimaginables de la madrugada, justo después de que recibieran la contestación de los chicos. Era innegable que no querían que la orden los mantuvieran al margen; pero ellos tampoco iban a ser tan tontos como para informarlos. Sabiendo que apenas los encontraran los esconderían hasta que se les corriera otro curso de acción, era bastante incuestionable que ellos no mostrarían ni su sombra si podían evitarlo.  
Sentado todos alrededor del escritorio empezaron a discutir nuevamente acerca de donde podrían estar:  
-Ya buscamos en Grimuald place y no están allí- dijo Lupin  
-Bill dice que ellos tienen una casa o algo así pero es todo lo que puede decir antes de morderse la lengua, sea cual sea el encantamiento que tiene no puede decir mas- dijo Arthur.  
-¿Y que tal la casa de los padres de Harry?- dijo Molly al borde del llanto por enésima vez ese día.  
-Puede ser nadie los buscaría allí es un lugar demasiado obvio tal vez por eso lo escogieron. Seria bueno investigar- dijo la profesora McGonagall.  
-Bien entonces yo armare un grupo de búsqueda mientras ustedes piensen en otros lugares- dijo Lupin acercándose a la chimenea y aventando un puñado de polvos Flu.  
Los demás asintieron, mientras continuaban con sus especulaciones el antiguo profesor desapareció entre las llamas verdes.

Media hora mas tarde 20 miembros de la orden aparecieron en el valle de Godric a los pocos segundos de que el ultimo apareciera una explosión hizo retumbar el pueblo entero. Todos con sus varitas alzadas y en guardia corrieron hacia el origen la casa de los Potter  
La casa ahora estaba mas derruida que antes, el segundo piso se había venido abajo, y sobre lo que antes era el cuarto de Harry cuatro muchachos, los cuatro que habían estado buscando; yacían inconcientes en el. Solo Harry, cuya mano estaba anclada a la baranda de su cuna, parecía haber sufrido una terrible maldición.


	11. cap 11 atrapados en Howgasrts

A los pocos minutos de haber partido, llego toda la avanzada que había ido al valle de Godric en escuadrones de cinco personas custodiando una cada una de las camillas en las que se encontraban cada uno de nuestros héroes

A los pocos minutos de haber partido, llego toda la avanzada que había ido al valle de Godric en escuadrones de cinco personas custodiando una cada una de las camillas en las que se encontraban cada uno de nuestros héroes.  
Los señores Weasley llegaron justo a tiempo para verlos regresar. Siendo Molly la guardiana del secreto solo ella podía ayudarlos a entrar para que los llevaran a la enfermería de la orden. Sus caras blanquecinas, y sus respiraciones superficiales, todos sin excepción estaban inconcientes. Ella les susurro a cada uno la nueva dirección antes de que se los llevaran adentro, para ser atendidos por medí mago de turno.  
-Remus, ¿Qué fue lo que paso?- pregunto la angustiada mujer.  
-Pues, en realidad no lo sabemos. Ni bien acabábamos de llegar una fuerte explosión hizo temblar a todo el pueblo y una voluta de humo salio de la casa. Todos corrimos hacia allá pensando que tal vez había sido un ataque. Ciertamente el lugar parecía haber estado bajo ataque. Todo el segundo piso se había venido abajo, los pocos muebles que quedaban de la última vez que lo vi estaban destruidos como si todo en esa casa hubiese decidido reventar y arrasar con lo que encontraban en su camino. Los encontramos a los cuatro en lo que era el cuarto de Harry, todos inconcientes, por mas que tratamos no pudimos despertarlos así que te mande a avisar mientras los traíamos y al final tuvimos que cortar un pedazo de baranda para traer a Harry pues no soltaba la baranda de su cuna-  
-Pero que ¿había mortifagos por allí?, ¿la marca tenebrosa? ¿Algo?- pregunto Arthur  
-No no había nada. O nada que pudiésemos encontrar, un extraño rastro de magia cubría el lugar haciendo imposible detectar cualquier clase de conjuro o maldición que ocasiono la explosión. Pero sea lo que fuere ninguno de los chicos lo provoco- dijo Kingsley que los había acompañado, a la incursión.  
Intrigados siguieron hablando por media hora hasta que el sanador salio.  
-lamento informarles, que no sabemos que tienen los chicos, pero sea lo que sea debemos moverlos a otro lugar donde nadie los moleste y estén bajo constante vigilancia-  
-¿Cómo que no saben lo que tienen? ¡¿Están allí tendidos que no hay nada que hacer?!, estan INCONCIENTES, ALGO PUEDE USTED HACERPARA DESPERTARLOS-  
-Remus cálmate- le decían el señor Weasley y Kingsley mientras los sostenían para que le cayera a golpes al sanador.  
-pero…- trato de decir el, dejándose caer en una silla con aire derrotado, estaba viviendo su mas grande pesadilla, en cualquier momento podía perder lo único que le quedaba de sus amigos, aquel a quien había jurado proteger.  
Flash back  
Varia botellas de hidromiel de especias, yacían vacías en la mesa de la cocina Sirius y Remus habían estado recordando viejos tiempos y tomando a la salud de los muertos, (pocos días antes de que Sirius cayera por el velo)  
-Remus, júrame que si algo me pasa tu cuidaras de Harry-  
-te lo juro amigo, pero tu también júrame que no harás nada estupido como hacer que te maten o que te devuelvan a esa horrenda cárcel-  
-te lo juro- chocaron sus vasos y siguieron bebiendo.  
-Júrame que rehaceras tu vida, de permitirás que mi prima te ame y no la apartaras de tu lado-  
-Tratare…-  
Conforme avanzaba la noche se hacían juramentos cada vez mas extraños como juro que nunca te contare las cosas que me atraen de tu prima. Juro que nunca repetiré el numero de chicas a las cuales no bese en Howarts.  
Pero aquella promesa de que cuidarían de Harry esa de entre todas quedo grabada en su cerebro y en su corazón-  
flash back  
-creo que deberíamos moverlos a Howarts es el lugar mas seguro- dijo el auror  
-tienes razón, cuando ellos se enteren que están en las manos de la orden son capaces de tratar de escapar- dijo Arthur  
-A tres de ellos no podemos decirles nada pero son una unidad no dejaran a un compañero atrás, no lo han hecho antes no creo que lo hagan ahora- dijo Remus  
-Tienes razón, en Howarts estarán a salvo- dijo Molly

3 días más tarde en la enfermería de Howarts:  
Harry despertó aturdido, no veía casi nada, pero el lugar donde estaba le parecía familiar. Estiro el brazo tratando de alcanzar a su mujer, pero no estaba en la misma cama que el, así que alcanzo la mesita de noche y tomo sus lentes. Estaba en la enfermería del colegio, había terminado allí suficientes veces como para reconocerla inmediatamente.  
Era muy temprano por la mañana, se sentó y vio que en las camas junto a el se encontraban durmiendo, (inconcientes) sus amigos y su mujer. Pero antes de ir a verlos; se pierde en sus recuerdos de lo que paso antes de que los trajeran allí. Recuerda la noche en que sus padres murieron y también recuerda como fue que Voldemort fue derrotado. Y también la cruel realidad, el en realidad tiene que morir para que el cretino de Tom muera. Apelando a todas las técnicas de oclumencia que Lupin le enseño (después de la muerte de Sirius) entierra ese pequeño hecho en le fondo de su mente. Ginny no debe saberlo, por lo menos no antes de la pelea final.  
Cuando finalmente esta seguro que ha empujado ese hecho en particular al fondo de su mente, a donde ni su subconsciente podrá sacarlo a la luz, se levanto. A penas se paro, casi se cae. Estaba muy débil, tanto que sus piernas no parecían querer sostenerlo; pero debía llegar a Ginny al menos donde ella. Gracias al cielo que las camas no estaban muy alejas y que Ginny estaba en la cama junto a la suya.  
A penas la toco Ginny despertó, como si tan solo hubiese estado descansando con los ojos cerrados esperando a que le pasasen la voz.  
"Amor ¿estas bien?" pregunto mentalmente Harry no quería que Madam Pomfrey se enterara todavía de que estaban despiertos.  
"no lo se, me siento un poco débil, ¿Dónde estamos apropósito?" pregunto mientras acariciaba su mejilla  
"en Howarts, para ser más preciso en la enfermería" froto su rostro contra su mano, "Dios como he extrañado el suave tacto de tu piel"  
Ginny lo miro arqueando una ceja, sus manos estaban llenas de callos por todo el entrenamiento con la quafle, sus manos no eran precisamente suaves, pero el aun así siempre le decía cosas así. En mas de una ocasión ella lo había cuestionado por decir cosas así y el siempre le respondía o mismo ''no me importa lo que creas para mi tus manos son lo mas suave y tierno que puedo tocar''.  
"yo también te extrañe, mi vida ¿Qué fue lo que paso?"  
El le mostró todo lo que había recordado cuando estuvo en su cuarto (claro excepto por la parte cuando un pedazo del alma de Voldemort se deposita en su cuerpo) "y después de eso ya no recuerdo más" agrego cuando termino de mostrarle sus recuerdos.  
"Santo cielo, Harry perdóname, debí estar allí contigo…"  
"no cielo, esto era algo que yo debía hacer solo, pero dime que paso después" penso acallando sus protestas y sus disculpas.  
"yo sentí que algo te estaba pasando, Hermione y yo terminamos de recoger los libros de la biblioteca y nos fuimos para arriba. Ron ya casi estaba en la puerta de tu cuarto, por alguna razón no podía entrar porque una luz blanca lo inundaba todo. Cuando yo llegue pudimos entrar estaba a casi medio metro de ti cuando la luz se retrajo y luego exploto. Eso es todo lo que se"  
"Debe haber sido el resultado de los recuerdos, o lo que sea que halla hecho que yo recuerde todo lo paso esa noche, lo que lo ocasiono. Pero ahora debemos inventar una convincente mentira para cuando nos pregunten los de a orden que fue lo que paso"  
"tienes razón. Lo que necesitamos es una historia convincente que cubra todos los ángulos, fácil de aprender y que no tenga muchos detalles…"  
"amor ¿de donde sabes todas estas cosas?"  
"¿De quien crees?, de Fred y George"  
"bien primero como nadie sabe exactamente a que hora llegamos al pueblo no tenemos que explicar mucho si decimos que acabábamos de llegar. ¿A que hora fue?"  
"Eran las cerca de las 6:30 la ultima vez que mire mi reloj"  
" bien podemos decir que llegamos como a las 6:20 cruzamos el pueblo y fuimos directamente a la casa de mis padres, después de varios intentos, gracias a Hermione descubrimos como pasar, empezamos a explorar la casa y llegamos al segundo piso, si nos preguntan como, mostraremos la escalera y las cuerdas que tenemos en nuestras mochilas, todo estaba bien hasta que llegamos a mi cuarto. Allí había no se algo como…"  
"¡una trampa!" pensó ella  
"Claro, es perfecto, cuando yo pise la entrada de mi cuarto algo se activo un hechizo que hizo explosión y nos dejo inconcientes"  
"Harry pero ¿y nuestros disfraces?" pregunto ella tratando de llenar los huecos de la historia que estaban inventando  
"creo que fuese lo que fuese que paso en el cuarto anulo nuestros disfraces o habriamos despertado en San Mungo en vez de Howarts"  
" si pero no en la entrada sino cuando tocaste tu cuna, eso explicaría como estábamos todos dentro de la habitación"  
"Dios estoy tan feliz de haberme casado contigo, eres la mujer mes sagas y sabia que conozco. Pero no te voy a negar como me alegra que seas una Weasley de pura sepa"  
"Oh!, pues gracias, gracias. Tu tampoco estas mal Potter"  
"Vamos debemos despertar a los tórtolas y explicarles la historia antes de que alguien venga y se de cuanta que ya despertamos"  
"Harry peo si con las justas te puedes mover" dijo ella preocupada  
"puedo convalecer luego, ahora debemos evitar que se enteres de lo que sabemos y de lo que en realidad paso si no quieres que nos separen, debe ser así"  
"pero Harry no nos van a separar"  
"yo creo que si saben exactamente lo que Voldemort trato de hacer al matarme y el porque todav  
ía quiere matarme me llevaran lejos y me pondrán a entrenar para que no muera la próxima vez que me enfrente a el, tal ves dejen que Ron y Hermione me acompañen pero a ti, mi cielo, no te dejaran ir y yo sin ti me muero. No diremos nada, no quiere dejarte y no lo haré si puedo evitarlo"  
"esta bien" cedió ella y ambos se levantaron y a duras penas se encaminaron hacia el otro lado de la enfermería donde estaban sus amigos.  
Era la primera vez que Ginny había visto a Harry así, tan temeroso de ser separado de ella, tan reticente a dejarla a un lado por su seguridad. Ahora que sabia exactamente que paso con sus padres, el ver la casa en la que vivieron, parecía haberle recordado que cada segundo sin ella no valía la pena. Ella ciertamente sentía igual que el.  
Ron y Hermione despertaron al igual que Ginny, apenas los tocaron. Sea lo que fuere que les paso en la casa de los Potter, los cambio. Ni Harry ni Ginny se dieron cuenta al principio de tan acostumbrados que estaban, pero fue una sorpresa para sus compinches, cuando oyeron toda la historia de Harry pero el nunca abrió la boca.  
"Harry, amigo, ¿Qué esta pasando?" pensó Ron (su hermana aun sostenía su mano)  
"¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo dices' ¿A que te refieres?" dijo telepáticamente el moreno  
"creo que puedo oír tus pensamientos" respondió el pelirrojo  
"¿Cómo telepatía?" pregunto Hermione (mentalmente claro esta)  
"Herms, mi vida tu también lo estas haciendo" pensó Ron "esto es muy raro"  
Antes de que pudiese decir algo más la puerta del despacho de la enfermera se abrió y una muy exaltada Madam Pomfrey salio por ella.  
-¡¡QUE HACE LEVANTADO SE—OR POTTER? LO MISMA VA PARA USTED SE—ORITA Weasley!!-  
"no se olviden lo que les dijimos, mantengan la historia" les dijeron Harry y Ginny mentalmente, antes de que la enfermera los llevara de vuelta a sus camas, para revisarlos y darles un poco de poción restablecedora y algunas otras más mientras los examinaba a conciencia.  
Ni bien hubo terminado de examinarlos, la profesora McGonagall, Lupin, Tonks y los señores Weasley entraron. Molly abrazo a cada uno en sus respectivas camas, antes de que el interrogatorio comensara.  
-¿Dónde estaban?- pregunto Lupin a penas Madam Pomfrey dijo que estaban bien, pero que no podian salir aun de la enfermeria.  
-en un lugar seguro- dijo Harry  
-¿Y se puede saber donde es ese lugar?- pregunto Tonks  
-No, no se puede- respondio Ginny  
-¿Por qué fueron al valle Godric?- pregunto la profesora.  
-Porque tenia que ver la casa de mis padres, después de verla ibamos a ir al cementerio a verlos a ellos- volvio a responder Harry.  
-¿Qué paso?- dijo Arthur  
Al parecer se habían puesto de acuerdo en como interrogarlos, la unica que no participaba era la madre de los pelirrojos que trataba de mirarlos a los ojos cada vez que respondian  
Al menos no hubo contratiempos, la historia cuadraba con todo. Es mas Hermione le agrego mas realismo al hablar de una maldición que probocaba una explosión cuando alguien tocaba dicho objeto.  
Cerca de media hora después de que el intenso interrogatorio comenzo, fue interrumpido por la enfermera que literalmente hecho a los adultos fuera de sus dominios. –Los deje con estos chicos para que hablaran con ellos no para que los cuestionaran hasta dejarlos en coma otra vez. (trataron de protestar pero ella no los dejo) Todos ustedes son unos inconcientes, esos pobres chicos se pasan tres días en coma, por que solo Dios sabe y apenas despiertan ustedes se pones a gotarlos mas con sus constantes preguntas. ( Pero Poppy, trato de decir la profesora McGonagall) ¡Que no saben que se acaban de despertar!, ¡que todos estan tan deviles que con las justas pueden pararse solos y menos aun caminar!, ¿Qué son ustedes? Una sarta de inconcientes.( fue entonces cuando a punta de varita los hizo salir) Me importa poco que ustedes sean los mandamases de la orden aquí mando yo así que ninguno se acercara a esos chicos hasta que esten recuperados. (se ollo como los señores weasley trataban de entrar alegando su mas que obio rol de progenitores) Me importa poco que sean sus padres, si no pudieron pensar en su salud antes de embestirlos con sus preguntas, no lo haran ahora. Estos niños debes descansar. No los veran hasta que esten recuperados, desde ahora ustedes 5 estan vetados de mi enfermeria hasta que los chicos se recuperen- ni bien dijo las ultimas palabras entro a la enfermeria y cerro la puerta con un conjuro extraño y luego le aplico unos cuantos hechizos más a la puerta para que no pudiesen entrar.  
Harry la miro con profundo agradecimiento, no le gustaba mentir y menos a la que casi era como una madre para el, pero también le dolia ver sus sospechas realizadas, al notar que no se detendrian ante nada para protegerlo. Si eso era lo que creian que era correcto lo separarian de su mujer y sus amigos y no lo iba a permitir.


	12. Cap 12 testamentos

A penas se fueron los dirigentes de la orden; la enfermera sello la puerta con un sin fin de hechizos, entre los cuales incluyo varios imperturbables y al menos un par de aislantes y claro el infaltable silenciador. Luego se fue a su oficina hasta que se calmo.  
Mientras tanto Harry y Ginny, se movieron otra vez hasta la cama de sus amigos. Aunque les tomo bastante esfuerzo y la poca energía que tenían. A penas estuvieron al alcance, se aferraron de la cama, como a salvavidas hasta que se pudieron sentarse.  
-Chicos, no se exactamente que paso hace rato pero creo que deberíamos ver si nos podemos comunicar como lo hicimos hace un rato ¿Qué piensan?- la voz de Harry sonaba entrecortada, por la falta de aliento; parecía que había corrido una maratón en vez de andar 3 metros de su cama hasta la de sus amigos.  
-creo que será lo mejor- dijo Hermione que parecía estar haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano estando sentada, como lo había estado para el interrogatorio  
-OK- fue todo lo que el pelirrojo fue capaz de articular antes de desplomarse en la cama.  
-Bien, creo que primero deberíamos probar si funciona si no estamos en cadena. Osea si Ginny y yo no estamos tomados de la mano- dijo mientras se acomodaba en la cama de Ron.  
Hicieron el intento y funciono muy bien. Después a pesar de lo cansado que estaba, Ron fue a la cama de su novia y la telepatía funcionaba sin la intervención de su hermano ni de su cuñado.

Fue así como los encontró Madam Pomfrey. A los cuatro en la cama de la castaña. Todos agotados, tanto que parecían que cualquier momento se caerían desmallados nuevamente.  
-¡Deberían estar en sus camas!- le dijo desde la puerta de su despacho antes de acercarse a donde estaban.  
Pero Ginny fue la que hablo primero, con los ojos llorosos y con la voz media partida.  
-¡Fue tan horrible!... Solo queremos estar juntos para asegurarnos de que en realidad estamos despiertos…-  
Mentalmente antes de hablar le había dicho a Hermione y a los demás que parecieran tristes. Como Hermione no lo lograba del todo le mostró uno de los recuerdos de Harry en la alacena y en menos de lo que canta un gallo ella tenia los ojos llorosos y unos suspiros parecían escapársele desde el fondo del alma. Por su parte Harry le dijo a Ron que se imaginase que Krum le pedía matrimonia a Hermione y esta se iba con el dejándolo solo. La cara de Ron era un poema, con una profunda mirada de desdicha, con lagunas que se formaban bajo estos y sus manos se aferraban fuertemente a las sabanas. Harry solo recordó que no viviría para ver a sus nietos y eso trastornó su rostro en uno de tristeza, ira contenida y desesperanza.  
Tal cara tendría que cuando la enfermera los miro de cerca, se le anegaron los ojos.  
-Chicos pero, están muy débiles…- dijo en un tono muy maternal –deben permanecer acostados-  
-Madam Pomfrey- dijo Harry –podríamos están en cama si estas estuviesen mas cerca, algo así como para que estiremos nuestras manos y podamos tocar la de nuestros compañeros-  
-En serio pensamos que después de esta no la contábamos. Solo queremos asegurarnos que los demás están vivos, que están bien- dijo Hermione que parecía en realidad la mas afectada, con una mirada atormentada, tal vez por los demonios del ataque.  
Hablaba bajito como si quisiera que su voz se perdiera en el viento.  
-Esta bien- cedió la enfermera y con su varita acerco las camas y ayudo a Ron, a Harry y a Ginny de vuelta a sus camas.

Mas tarde ese día los hermanos de los pelirrojos vinieron a visitarlos. La enfermera los dejo entrar sin decirle nada pero a los señores Weasley ni los dejo saludarlos desde la puerta. Durante los 5 días mas que pasaron en la enfermedad solo Bill, Charlie, Fred y a George les fue permitido verlos. A ningún miembro de la orden tampoco le fue permitido siquiera saber su estado. Tan solo los padres angustiados que hacían guardia en la puerta a la espera infructuosa, de que alguno de sus hijos que les dijeran como evolucionaban los chicos.  
Madam Pomfrey se había mostrado inflexible en cuanto a su destierro a los dirigentes de la orden y a cualquier miembro de la misma que no estuviera emparentado con los enfermos; para que no les dieran información.  
Los chicos por su parte estaban muy aliviados ya que tuvieron más tiempo para aprender y corregir cada posible hueco de su historia. Telepáticamente claro esta.  
Ellos encontraban esta nueva habilidad muy ventajosa (a pesar de los primeros recelos y la sobre racionalidad de Hermione); no solo por la habilidad de confabular sin que nadie lo notara sino también porque les permitía un poco de "acción" (mejor dicho. Largas sesiones de sexo mental) ya que estaban muy débiles para cualquier tipo de de actividad física.  
Al tercer día finalmente la enfermera encontró una poción revitalizante lo suficientemente fuerte como para que empezaran a recuperar sus fuerzas. Claro que la poción era para administrar una vez a la semana y ella tenia que dárselas tres veces al día  
Una semana y media después del fatídico ataque a la casa de los Dursley una lechuza llego con una notificación de Gringotts.  
"Estimado señor Potter, al haber usted cumplido la mayoría de edad.  
Se le informa que:  
Debe venir a la brevedad posible a firmar los papeles de traspaso de los bienes de sus cámaras familiares.  
Siendo usted el ultimo descendiente de la honorable casa de los Potter y el único heredero certificado del ultimo miembro de la Antigua y honorable casa de los Black.  
Por lo tanto el tramite es personal y de no presentarse se tomara como que usted renuncia a todo el contenido de dichas cámaras.  
atte.  
Mregroran.  
Presidente de la junta de asuntos herenciales"  
Al ver la notificación Harry le pidió a la enfermera que por favor dejara entrar a Remus y a los otros para tener una pequeña charla con ellos. Claro que en vez de una amigable conversación, que él esperaba, tuvieron una muy airada discusión, casi a gritos. Los señores Weasley y el ultimo de los merodeadores, que se negaban a dejarlo ir, los chicos por su parte que decían que no era posible que estuviesen dispuestos a sacrificar el futuro económico de el moreno solo porque tenían miedo a que los pudieran atacar.  
La pelea fue tal, que: no solo saco de sus casillas a Madam Pomfrey (fue el ultimo día de reclusión en la enfermería), sino que hasta los fantasmas del castillo la estuvieron comentándola por semanas.  
Los de la orden habían revisado su correo y si no hubiese sido porque una lechuza entro directamente por la ventana de la enfermería y dejo su recado sobre la cama de Harry mientras este tomaba su tónico revitalizarte nunca se hubiese enterado. Ya que la orden había destruido la primera notificación que llego tres días después e su cumpleaños.  
Finalmente para calmar a los miembros de la orden, Harry dijo que lo dejaran para otro día. Claro que eso simplemente no paso.

A penas los dieron de alta, los cuatro fueron asignados a sus antiguos dormitorios en la torre de Griffindor. Claro que ellos simplemente no acataron la norma. Solapados por Dobby, Winki y Kreacher (a quien a pedido de Hermione ya habían empezado a tratar bien y ahora se comportaba muy amablemente con ellos) los cubrían y les avisaban cada vez que alguno de los miembros de la orden venia a charlar con ellos, tratando de manera solapada extraerles algo mas de información hacerla de la noche del cumpleaños de Harry.  
Al día siguiente de que les dieran de alta, la señora Weasley les había llevado sus baúles. Pero casi no tenían nada en ellos (todo estaba en el departamento en Londres). Lo poco que quedaba, no les servia de mucho, así que Hermione y Ron tuvieron que usar el mapa merodeador (el cual Harry siempre cargaba consigo) para salir de los terrenos he ir a la casa en Londres por algunas de sus cosas.

-Harry- comento Hermione, la segunda mañana después de que los dieron de alta, mientras desayunaban en la sala común (después de la escapada a Londres en la madrugada) –creo que debemos ir al banco lo más pronta posible-  
-Tienes razón- dijo el después de dejar su taza de té –pero tenemos que asegurarnos de que no descubran que nos hemos ido-  
-en eso tienes un buen punto- contesto la castaña  
-seria bueno que pudiésemos dejar algo como una copia de nosotros, para que no sospechen- repuso Ron  
-Hermanito, estar con Hermione te hace bien, su inteligencia se te esta pegando- dijo la pequeña pelirroja, dándole un pequeño golpe en el brazo.  
-¡Oye!- trato de intercalar el susodicho.  
-seria bueno que tuviésemos algo como los maniquís que vimos en las tiendas en Londres- continuo ella como si nada.

Tres horas más tarde en el cuarto de los chicos, con la ayuda de los elfos domésticos, crearon a 4 maniquís, cada uno una replica casi exacta de cada uno de ellos y eran operados por los elfos.  
Como la mayoría de la familia estaba en la orden, casi ya no venia a verlos. No tendrian problemas para escabullirse del castillo hasta la casa de los gritos y para desde allí ir hacia Londres.

A la mañana siguiente después del desayuno, sacaron el mapa y después de estudiarlo un rato vieron que Moddy estaba apostado en la junto al gran salón, pero que los demás miembros de la orden estaban reunidos en un aula en el cuarto piso. Por lo que decidieron tomar un pasaje secreto que daba a la salida del castillo del lado opuesto, justo en la orilla del lago.  
Una vez en los terrenos, no se encontraron con nadie. Los muy confiados no pensaban que fueran capaces de salir del castillo sin que lo notaran. Sobretodo convaleciente como estaban (o al menos eso creían ellos). No tuvieron ningún problema con el sauce boxeador y se escabulleron por el pasaje secreto sin que ningún alma lo notase.

Ya en la casa de los gritos volvieron a adoptar sus disfraces. Transformándose otra vez en los dioses del olimpo y los reyes del averno. Cambiaron sus ropas, tomaron sus bolsas y salieron de allí, esperando volver antes de que lo notaran.  
Caminaron hasta la orilla del pueblo antes de estirar su varita y llamar al autobús noctámbulo. Después de todo tenían que ser precavidos. El nuevo cobrador de autobús era un joven arisco que parecía tener la nariz mas metida en el periódico que en lo que hacia, les dijo eran 11sicles por cada uno de los 4. Hades (Harry) pago el pasaje de los cuatro, apenas mirando las monedas que le daba, antes de que se fueran a sentar en las sillas más lejanas de la puerta.  
Mientras el autobús aceleraba por las granjas y los pequeños pueblos camino a Londres; los cuatro presentaban una imagen un tanto inusual:  
Los chicos con apariencia un tanto feroz tenían abrazadas a un par de ninfas y estas a su vez sostenían la mano de la otra. Todos vestían ropas muggles que resaltaban sus cuerpos. Pero claro en un bus lleno de magos, recatados; eso llamaba la atención de los demás pasajeros.  
Eran las 9:30 cuando llegaron al Caldero Chorreante. Pero en vez de irse directamente al banco se sentaron a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla antes de continuar con su paseo. De paso, claro, que veían si había alguien sospechoso por esos lares.  
Satisfechos fueron al patio y abrieron la entrada al callejón Diagon.  
Los cuatro caminaban con seguridad, atrayendo inmediatamente la atención de los transeúntes y sin embargo esa misma aura alejaba e intimidaba a cualquiera que siquiera pensase en acercarse.  
A pesar de la tentación de pasearse por las tiendas y ver que había de nuevo. Los cuatro decidieron que lo mejor era ir directamente al banco y volver tan pronto como se pudiera al colegio para que no los descubrieran.

Dentro del banco, se cruzaron con Bill, que a pesar de quedárseles mirando, ni siquiera los reconoció, a pesar de que le quedo la sensación de que le eran familiares. Los cuatro se acercaron a una ventanilla sin gente, e inmediatamente Harry se acerco al duende que estaba pesando unos rubís del tamaño de huevos de codorniz.  
-Disculpe, me llego esta notificación- le dijo mostrándole la carta. La pequeña criatura la tomo y después de pasar su dedo por las letras como comprobando si era de verdad.  
-Bien, ¿Dónde esta el señor Harry Potter?- pregunto levantando la vista del papel.  
-Chicos- dijo el susodicho.  
Los otros tres se acomodaron de manera que lo cubrían de la mirada de la demás gente que se encontraba en el banco mientras él deshacía los hechizos que lo disfrazaban. Por unos instantes; los suficientes como para que el gnomo lo viera y lo reconociera.  
Cuando los hechizos estuvieron nuevamente en su lugar, Grupnick (el que los atendía), llamo a otro de sus compañeros para que los llevara a la oficina de Mregroran.  
Ese no era su día realmente. Cuando iban hacia su destino, los gemelos pasaron en dirección opuesta. Ellos al igual que su hermano mayor se les quedaron mirando.  
Ya una vez en la oficina de asuntos Herenciales, fueron conducidos directamente a la oficina del director.  
-Buenos días- dijo este una vez que el gnomo que los acompañaba los dejo –Señor Potter, presumo- dijo el gnomo mientras los invitaba a tomar asiento.  
-A si es- respondio Harry. Otra vez revelando su apariencia verdadera –aunque preferiria que me llamara Hades, si no le molesta- mientras se volvia a transformar en el rey del averno -De momento soy muy buscado por los mortifagos y como comprendera debo permanecer disfrasado por motivos de seguridad-  
-lo entiendo, lo entiendo. Bien a lo que nos atañe: a partir del cumplimiento de su mayoria de edad usted tiene derecho a acceder a las cámaras familiares. En su caso usted tiene dos, las cuales tiene usted que inspeccionar. De preferencia el día de hoy. También seria conveniente que revisara los estados financieros de las mismas y obviamente debe nombrar a un funcionario de nuestro banco para que sea su enlace y se encargue del manejo de las mismas. A parte claro esta que tiene que firmar las ordenes de traspaso a su persona-  
-muy bien, dígame, ¿Qué tanto de lo que me ha mencionado puedo hacer aquí y ahora?. Sin moverme de su oficina me refiero-  
-Bien, primero lo primero- saco de un cajón bajo su escritorio un par de pergaminos y los extendió antes de seguir hablando –que bueno que usted se aproximo el día de hoy si no nos hubiésemos visto en la necesidad de contactar a los demás miembros de la familia Black para repartir el contenido de la misma entre todas ellas-  
Tomo una pluma y un tintero y se lo ofreció para que firmara. Harry tomo el pergamino lo miro y luego se lo dio a Afrodita (Hermione), ella lo leyó y se lo devolvió poniéndole la mano en el hombro. "todo esta en orden, Harry, puedes firmar". Después lo tomo y lo firmo.  
-Cautelo ¿eh?, lo respeto. Ahora que el contenido de las cámaras esta a su nombre y el de sus descendientes y/o herederos, pasamos al siguiente asunto- mientras firmaba el también antes de guardar los pergaminos.  
-podría designar al funcionario encargado de sus finanzas, aunque este es un asunto completamente opcional, aunque si altamente recomendado-  
-quisiera que William Weasley se encargara de mis asuntos, si esta bien por usted-  
-Claro, aun que es uno de nuestros más jóvenes empleados, tiene mucho potencial. No tengo ningún problema con su elección. Pero debemos llamarlo y darle la noticia-  
-¿Es absolutamente necesario?- pregunto Ron  
-Ciertamente, ya que hay documentos que tienen que ser firmados-  
-esta bien- dijo Ginny  
El gnomo apretó un botón y mando a llamar a Bill mientras los cuatro se aplicaban el hechizo para modificar su voz.  
-solo un favor, Mregroran- dijo Harry -Podría no mencionar mi nombre a menos que sea necesario-  
-veré que se puede hacer señor Potter, pero el debe firmar los papeles y en estos figura su nombre.  
-esta bien- mentalmente les dijo a los otros "no queda de otra tendremos que aplicarle el mismo hechizo que con la casa no podrá decir ni una palabra de lo que sabe, no nos queda de otra" "estamos de acuerdo" respondieron.  
Cuando Bill entro, se asombro de ver a los cuatro extraños y estrafalarios jóvenes que se cruzaron con el en el vestíbulo.  
-Señor Weasley, cierre la puerta y tome asiento por favor- esperaron hasta que lo hizo para sellar la puerta y ponerle todos los hechizos imperturbable silenciadores y de cerradura que conocían.  
-Nuestro cliente, lo ha elegido a usted para que se encargue de la seguridad, manejo, supervisión e inversiones de sus bóvedas familiares. ¿Acepta usted la responsabilidad que esto acarrea?-  
-Claro que si- respondió el pelirrojo.  
-pues bien Señor Hades, revise el documento y fírmelo si es tan amable-se produjo el mismo procedimiento que con el documento anterior, antes de que Harry firmara y se lo diera de vuelta Mregroran.  
El lo firmo y se lo dio a Bill que hizo lo mismo, aunque casi se le salen los ojos, al ver el contenido de las cámaras y a nombre de quien estaban.  
-ahora que ya accedió señor Weasley, los clientes desean hablar con usted un minuto. Si me disculpan iré a disponer de transporte para inspeccionar sus cámaras- dijo antes de salir por una puerta detrás de su escritorio.  
-Bien Bill- dijo Ginny, volviendo a su apariencia normal, al igual que los demás –confiamos en ti, hermano, pero no podemos arriesgarnos a que nos descubran-  
-en serio lo lamentamos mucho, pero solo así podemos estar seguros que por nada del mundo, podrás delatarnos –dijo Hermione  
-ya sabes demasiado y no podemos arriesgarnos. No nos malinterpretes, no es que no confiemos en ti y en tu palabra. Pero…- dijo Ron  
-aquí hay mas cosas en juego, mas de las que te puedes imaginar. Lastimosamente debemos asegurarnos de que de ninguna manera hablaras de esto, de nada de esto- dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano, que abarcaba toda la oficina –pero como no podemos borrarte la memoria, haremos lo que le sigue y lo lamentamos, realmente lo hacemos-  
-Chicos ¿de que están hablando?-  
-Bill la escapada, nuestra apariencia, el banco. Podrás decir que tienes una nueva cuenta, pero nadie sabrá cual es y a nadie lo dirás-  
-Lo prometo…-dijo el.  
-Y te creemos pero no podemos dejar que ni la orden se entere- dijo Ron  
-pero porque, nosotros, la orden me refiero; podemos ayudarlos en lo que sea que…- el trato de ofrecer su ayuda.  
-simplemente no pueden. Lo sentimos mucho Bill- los cuatro formaron un circulo alrededor de el, uniendo sus manos, con sus varitas en la mano derecha, todas apuntando a el  
-"MEMUAR INHIBITAS"-un rayo púrpura salio disparado de cada varita, hasta que se formo como una nube alrededor de su cabeza. Los cuatro pusieron su mano sobre el (en el pecho, los hombros y la espalda) y los cuatro recitaron: -desde que entraste por la puerta y todo lo que aquí viste, y cada vez que veas o digas algo al respecto de tu boca se cerrara y te impedirá pronunciar palabra. Sobre esto no pensaras y de tu mente lo quitaras, para que en ella nadie pueda indagar-  
Con la última palabra, el humo desapareció. Ellos se apartaron y cada uno tomo asiento en lo que a Bill se le pasaba el efecto de atontamiento que seguía como efecto secundario del hechizo.  
-chicos, ¿Qué? ¿Como fue que…? Cuando se enteren los van a matar- termino diciendo el pelirrojo.  
-Hermanito, no se van a enterar. Al menos no de tu boca- dijo Ron  
-Mas respeto, petiso- replico Bill –espera, no. No otra vez-  
-sip- respondió Harry –sabes demasiado. Además te estoy confiando el manejo de mis cámaras familiares-  
- No es de algo que queremos que nadie sepa, por lo menos no por ahora. Claro que te damos las gracias por guárdanos el secreto, aunque sea a la fuerza- agrego Hermione  
-Harry, pero discutir quienes son los clientes cuyas cuentas manejas esta prohibido-  
-No es por eso que te echamos el hechizo de discreción, fue por esto- dijo Ginny hablando por primera vez; antes de cambiar su apariencia a sus disfraces.  
-santa madre del cielo… ustedes… en el vestíbulo… ay por todos los santos- las palabras parecían escapar antes de que el pudiera siquiera pensarlas, a la vez que se paseaba incesantemente por la oficina.  
-Bill, cálmate- dijo Giny acercándose a el –crees que seriamos tan tontos como salir por allí sin asegurarnos que no nos reconozcan. Hermano…- dijo abrazando a Harry, que se había parado y estaba a su lado -nosotros somos los reyes del averno y ellos…- dijo señalando a Ron y a Hermione –son los reyes del olimpo-  
Bill los miro, algunos instantes, bastante sorprendido antes de hablar -ahora entiendo su nota-  
-simplemente no pudimos evitarlo- dijo Ron –por cierto yo soy Ares-  
-el pequeño Ronnie, Ares el gran dios de la guerra y tu dragoncita, no me digas que tu eres Artemisa y seguro que Hermione es Atenea y Harry obviamente es Hades-  
-Difícilmente, para eso no querría estar casada y eso de ser virgen, uuuuuy no, en realidad yo soy Persefone, la reina del averno- respondió, Ginny, con una sonrisa socarrona.  
-Claro yo soy Afrodita- dijo Hermione agitando su cabellera –la gente la subestima pero ella tenia una gran imaginación y un gran ingenio.  
-Yo Hades, soy el esposo de Persefone- dijo Harry haciendo una pequeña reverencia evitando el puño del hermano mayor de su mujer.


	13. Cap 13 pelea en el callejon

-O vamos, no te molestes

-O vamos, no te molestes. Ya hace tiempo que hice una mujer honesta de tu hermana, y con eso vienen algunos fabulosos y muy escandalosos privilegios a los cuales no me voy a negar- siguió Harry volviéndose a agachar evitando los golpes del muy enfurecido Bill  
-maldito degenerado…- exclamo Bill volviendo a la carga.  
Pero fue Ginny6 quien lo detuvo, petrificándolo.- Escúchame bien, eres mi hermano no mi dueño. Amo a Harry con todas las fuerzas que tengo y ni tu ni nadie podrán hacer algo al respecto. Así que harías bien en calmarte pues el juramento de matrimonio que hicimos es eterno e irrevocable desde el momento en que lo hicimos y consumamos…-  
En los ojos de su hermano se veía la rabia y la impotencia brillar al saber que su pequeña hermanita era ahora una mujer en todo el sentido de la palabra y el cretino que la había despojado de su inocencia era aquel a quien recibieron en su casa y trataron como a un hermano.  
-Puedes pensar que no la protegí o que yo soy el culpable por llevar a Harry a casa- le dijo Ron –pero tu los has visto juntos y si los hace felices no voy a ser yo el que me interponga en su camino y tu no lo harás tampoco pues si te niegas a aceptarlos borraremos nuestro recuerdo hasta que finalmente le digamos a la familia y tu tengas que junto a nosotros enfrentar la ira de los demás por saber y no decirle a nadie. Porque ese día podrás hablar y lo que es peor sabrás todo y creerás que condonaste todo lo que hicimos- lo amenazo Ron antes de quitarle el maleficio.  
-Pero…- trato de protestar el pelirrojo mas grande  
-Pero nada Bill, ella ya es una mujer y ha pasado por mas cosas que tu y yo juntos. Si esta es su elección yo la respeto y también lo harás tu- era la primera vez que Ron se enfrentaba a su hermano mayor y esta vez parecía determinado a no dar su brazo a torcer en la defensa de su hermana y su amigo. Eso le quedo muy claro a BIll  
-esta bien, como quieran- acepto resignado, sentándose de nuevo en su silla.  
-volviendo a los negocios, necesitamos revisar el contenido de nuestras cámaras ahora antes de irnos, asumo que tu puedes encargarte de eso, no es así Bill- le dijo Harry colocándose el disfraz  
-Claro…-  
-Ades, Bill. Si debes hablar con nosotros frente a otras personas llámanos por el nombre de nuestros alter egos nadie debe saber que estamos aquí y menos quienes somos- lo corrigió Ginny  
-esta bien- dijo en tono resignado – síganme, debemos ir de nuevo por el recibidor antes de ir donde están los carros para que bajen a sus bóvedas.  
Los cuatro sintieron y esperaron a que el saliera de la oficina para tomarse de las manos y consultarse un par de cosas antes de seguirlo.  
"no se si estuvo bien lo que le hicimos" dijo Hermione sonando angustiada.  
"bien o mal esta hecho y debe aceptarlo, no lo queda de otra" le contesto Ron  
"pero…" trato de protestar nuevamente la castaña  
"pero nada, quiero a mi hermano pero nuestro secreto y lo que hacemos es mas importante que sus sentimientos al respecto de nosotros o de lo que hacemos" Ginny fue mas categoría sabia que era la única manera de acallar los temores y las dudas de su amiga  
"el secreto debe ser mantenido" dijo Harry cerrando la discusión. "el secreto será mantenido" respondieron los demás. Separaron sus manos y siguieron al pelirrojo fuera de la oficina.  
Sin embargo afuera del banco parecía que el infierno había sido liberado el callejón estaba bajo ataque. Había incendios por doquier y varios mortifagos estaban tratando de romper las puertas del banco para forzar su entrada.  
De inmediato los cuatro se pusieron a cargo de la situación.  
Muchos magos corrían desesperados tratando de salir pero estando atrapados por el campo antidesaparicion que tenia el banco, otros se posesionaban frente a las puertas para hacerles frente a los motifagos para cuando lograran penetrar la puerta.  
Gracias a la conexión telepática que los cuatro poseían, decidieron que lo mejor era sostener el ataque y aprovechar cuando llegaran los miembros de la orden para regresar al colegio lo último que deseaban era que los descubrieran. Eso ciertamente seria un enorme problema.  
Uno de los mortifagos tubo un golpe de suerte al hacer estallar la pared junto a la puerta y haciendo que los pedazos llovieran dentro golpeando a algunos incautos. Lastimosamente para los mortifagos la abertura era tan solo lo suficientemente grande como para que entrara uno a la vez. Creyendo que esta era su oportunidad al ver la gran confusión que había dentro del banco procedieron a entrar uno por uno. Gran error. Los cuatro se habían posicionado junto al hueco, dos a cada lado. Al primero entro lo desmayaron y le pusieron el hechizo de marioneta, mientras Hermione hacía que el cuerpo inanimado se encargara de jalar al incauto que trataba de entrar, los otros cuatro se encargaban de dejarlos inconcientes y atado en el trayecto al suelo. Fueron 7 mortifagos los que aprendieron de esa manera antes de que los cuatro salieran de allí y sellando esa abertura.

Bill había observado absorto como los cuatro se movían como si tuvieran una sola mente, en perfecta coordinación y sin decir una sola palabra. Desgraciadamente para cuando se dio cuenta de lo que los cuatro tramaban era demasiado tarde, ellos ya habían salido.  
Apenas la abertura se sello, el pareció salir de su estupor. Junto con otros rompedores de maldiciones empezaron a reforzar la paredes para que el esfuerzo de sus hermanos y sus parejas no fueran en vano.

Afuera la cosa era caótica, la marca tenebrosa brillaba en el cielo, los mortifagos disparaban maldiciones a diestra y siniestra, algunos se detenía a torturar a algún desafortunado. Fueron estos los primeros en ser golpeados por la furia de los dioses (como les llamo el Profeta). Los cuatro trabajaban como uno desmayando a los desprevenidos y atándolos, a la vez que dos mantenía los defendían de los que intentaban atacarlos. Era realmente una pelea desigual, puesto que los cuatro atacaban en pares totalmente coordinados como si fueran uno solo ya que mantenían las manos unidas y siempre atacaban o al menos trataban de enfrentarse a un mortifago a la vez.  
Uno de ellos atacaba mientras el otro defendia, aunque se turnaban en sus funciones y eso mantenía desconcertados a los atacantes. Pronto los cuatro hicieron su camino hasta la tienda de los gemelos, los cuales estaban bajo un fuerte bombardeo de hechizos de parte de 8 mortifagos, tres de los cuales parecían muy jóvenes.  
Los cuatro de inmediato se pusieron manos a la obra. Empezaron con los más jóvenes, atacándolos por la espalda, y atándolos simultáneamente antes de encargarse de los demás, la táctica funciono bien hasta que una de las maldiciones que lanzaban logro alcanzar a Harry en el hombro derecho. Mientras este seguía atacando Ginny se encargo se revisarlo. Al ver que no era nada de gravedad puso todas sus energías en vengarse del degenerado se había atrevido a golpear a su esposo.  
Vale decir que el pobre de Rodolfus Lestrange hubiera quedado como coladera si en vez de hechizos, la pelirroja hubiese usado una ametralladora. En vez de eso el pobre quedo como una masa informe de mocos, tentáculos de un color azulado y carne sin forma, y a demás de todo gimotearte; como para dar a entender que aun estaba viva.  
Los demás mortifagos quedaron tan asombrados con demostración de poder que se retiraron antes de sufrir la misma suerte. Al igual que muchos otros que habían presenciado los 10 segundos que duro el ataque del la furiosa pelirroja.  
Mientras los gemelos se les acercaban para darles las gracias, varios miembros de la orden al igual que varios aurores aparecieron en la escena. En un parpadeo los cuatro desaparecieron. Ninguno tenia ganas de contestar preguntas y menos que los descubrieran.


	14. cap 14 heridas encierro y otros

-No puedo creer que los mortifagos nos encontraran…- dijo Ron mientras Hermione conjuraba una enorme burbuja traslúcida alrededor de los cuatro.

-Al parecer nuestros disfraces no son tan buenos como pensábamos- contesto Ginny con un dejo de tristeza en su voz.

Con un suave "pop" los cuatro aparecieron en la orilla mas lejana del lago; justo en el borde del campo antidesaparicion que protegía el colegio. Todo era parte del plan de escape que habían maquinada la noche anterior. Este les servia tanto para entrar como para escabullirse del lugar sin que nadie lo notase.

Dado a que siempre había un miembro de la orden vigilando la entrada principal del castillo y el vestíbulo frente a la escalera principal, colarse entre las raíces del sauce boxeador seria imposible, pues cualquier movimiento extraño en los terrenos podía ser detectado de inmediato. Mas la entrada del castillo que daba al lago, la cual casi no era usada, estaba sin vigilar. Eso hacia que ese fuera el mejor lugar para salir o en este caso entrar sin mayores sobresaltos o encuentros no deseados.

-No es que nuestros disfraces no sean buenos; en realidad creo que fue tan solo una coincidencia que nosotros estuviésemos hoy en el callejón durante el ataque.-replico Harry, a la vez que los cuatro se encaminaban dentro del agua.

-Tienes razón; nosotros no fuimos la causa del ataque. Sin embargo fue bueno que estuviésemos allí. Sino quien sabe lo que le habría pasado a los gemelos, hasta que la orden o los aurores se hubiesen abierto camino hasta ellos y ni que decir de los que estaban en el banco…- le contesto Ron, ligeramente preocupado.

En lo que conversaban, habían avanzado a suficiente profundidad como para moverse debajo del agua sin perturbar la superficie. Con mucho cuidado, empujaron la punta de sus varitas contra la pared de la burbuja, como a unos treinta centímetros el uno del otro, hasta que solo las puntas sobresalieron de la misma, apuntando en la misma dirección.

-Bien, todos juntos a la de tres: uno, dos, tres… - les indico Hermione.

-"AQUAMENDI"- dijeron al unísono.

El chorro resultante era lo suficientemente poderoso y estable como para moverlos con la potencia de un motor fuera de borda, en línea recta directo al castillo.

-Tenemos que entrenar más- dijo Ron, para la sorpresa de todos. –somos una fuerza muy poderosa. Sin embargo me parece, a mí al menos, que mis hechizos solían ser más poderosos. Quizás sea el hecho de que peleábamos conectando nuestras mentes y actuando como si fuéramos uno. No lo se pero, diantre, vieron como ese cretino de Nott se estrello contra los barriles en frente de la tienda de pociones…

Harry no termino de oír el relato de Ron. El hechizo que le había golpeado en el hombro finalmente estaba haciendo efecto. Se reclinó contra la burbuja, aparentemente perdido es sus pensamientos. Trataba de no desvanecerse por el intenso dolor que recorría su brazo y la fiebre que se apoderaba de su mente.

Para cuando llegaron al colegio, Harry con las justas era capaz de mantener el hechizo. Después de frenar, Ron chequeaba el mapa merodeador para asegurarse que no había nadie cerca de la puerta, ni en el camino a la torre. El castillo estaba desierto, es más, solo la Profesora McGonnagal se encontraba en el castillo y el resto de los profesores deambulaban por los terrenos. Las chicas entre tanto se ocuparon de quitarles los disfraces, mientras Harry mantenía la burbuja sumergida.

Finalmente la burbuja emergió, llevándolos directamente a la entrada del colegio. Sin perder tiempo los cuatro corrieron escaleras arriba, pasando el lugar donde conocieron a McGonnagal. Con suerte nadie notaria jamás que habian escapado a Gringotts, firmado los papeles que le aseguraban fondos ilimitados para solventar una guerrilla por largo tiempo y desligarse de la orden; y para rematar la velada habian sido los héroes de del ataque al banco y salvado a los gemelos, antes de que la ayuda llegara, habian neutralizado a muchos mortitarados y salido sin responder una sola pregunta.

Sin perder tiempo los cuatro corrieron todo el camino al pasillo que los llevaría directo a la torre. Pero ni bien terminaron de subir las primeras gradas, Harry colapso.

Cayó desmallado en el piso y la túnica que traía puesta comenzó a chamuscarse alrededor de su hombro derecho. En su rostro pálido aparecieron unas profundas ojeras, sus ojos estaban hundidos y sus labios azules. Su piel estaba fría excepto en la herida, donde la temperatura parecía ir en aumento.

Ginny fue la primera en notar que su marido no los seguía. Miro sobre su hombro para ver exactamente que lo retenía cuando lo vio tendido en el suelo. Contuvo el grito que amenazaba con escapar de su garganta mientras corría a lado. Con la voz quebrada llamo su nombre mientras lo sacudía y en su mente gritaba su nombre tratando de despertarlo a través del lazo que los unía.

Hermione siguió a la pelirroja de regreso. Mas al ver a su amigo desmallado, comenzó a tratarlo con cada hechizo que sabia mas nada parecía dar resultado. Ron por su parte vigilaba que nadie viniera. Finalmente fue a el a quien se le ocurrió la solución. Creyó oír unos pasos, por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces llamo a Dobby, Kreacher y a Winky. Ellos podrían sacarlos de allí, desaparecerlos hasta otra parte del castillo y llevarlos a donde no estuviesen tan al descubierto.

Un fuerte crack resonó en el pasillo, Kreacher y Dobby aparecieron junto al cuerpo desmallado de Harry. De inmediato ambos elfos pusieron manos a la obra. Kreacher levito el cuerpo de su amo mientras su compañero lo ponía bajo un hechizo de estasis, para luego depositarlo en una camilla.  
-¿A donde, joven Weasley?- pregunto Dobby a cualquiera de los pelirrojos.

-A la sala de requerimientos…- respondió Ginny tomando la mano sana de su esposo.

Con un fuerte crack, los seis aparecieron en el pasillo del séptimo piso. De inmediato Hermione empezó a pasearse frente al cuadro de los trolls en tutu. En su mente pedía por un cuarto con todo lo necesario para tratar a Harry, pociones, libros e inclusive una cama confortable para Harry.

La tercera vez que paso delante del cuadro, apareció una puerta, con tallados muy elaborados y una serie de runas talladas en el marco. Estas decían "_Bienvenido buscador de conocimiento, pide y recibirás. Todo lo que tengamos te lo daremos para que salves al salvador…_." Hasta allí tradujo Hermione antes de guiarlos a través de la puerta.

Dentro, la habitación era espaciosa, con las paredes llenas de libros hasta el techo. En el fondo varios calderos y un armario lleno de ingredientes para pociones. También habían en la mesa con una gran cantidad de utencillos, herramientas y básicamente cualquier cosa que pudieran necesitar. En el medio había una cama de al menos dos plazas donde los elfos colocaron a Harry. Alrededor había varios sillones, sillas y mesas con pergaminos, tinta y varias plumas para que se pudieran sentar a buscar una cura.

Los tres estaban anonadados por la cantidad de libros que había aquí. Sin embargo también se les hacia un mundo. Cómo saber en que libro buscar la maldición que habia alcanzado a Harry.

Ginny fue la primera en hablar -¿Dobby cuanto tiempo tenemos para buscar una cura?- Ella había sido la única que presto atención al hechizo que Dobby le poso a su esposo.

El elfo se acerco a los otros tres y después de un breve intercambio de palabras con Kreacher y Winky, le contesto. –aproximadamente una semana. Antes de que el efecto del hechizo de estasis termine.

-Entonces debemos apurarnos…- Hermione se dirigió a donde estaban los libros, mas al ver la enormidad de información entre la que tendría que encontrar la respuesta, se sintió abrumada ante la titánica tarea. Sin embargo si querian mantener todo este asunto en secreto, no podían pedir ayuda a nadie

Ginny por su parte, deposito un beso en la frente de su esposo. Le dijo mentalmente "te amo" y se acostó junto a el unos minutos, esperando oír su mente contestarle, pero un hermético silencio fue todo lo que oyó.

Por su parte, Ron empezó a examinar el hombro donde impacto la maldición. La herida era un pequeño agujero ennegrecido como un centímetro de diámetro y los bordes estaban quemados. A partir de la herida se extendían hacia el pecho y el brazo pequeños hilos negros, tortuosos y muy delgados que se hundían y desaparecían dentro de su piel.

Hermione ya estaba sentada en un cómodo sillón frente a una mesa consultando tres libros. Ginny les dio las gracias a los elfos antes de mandarlos de vuelta a sus labores para que nadie sospechara, para finalmente comenzar con la tarea que tenían por delante. Y Ron se acerco a la pared llena de libros tratando de descifrar en cual buscar. Uno de los libros salto, llamando su atención. El libro se llamaba compendio de maldiciones para torturar y matar. Agradeciendo la ayuda de la habitación mentalmente Ron tomo el libro y se sentó en una de las sillas frente a la mesa con los calderos. Pasaron alrededor de tres horas antes de que Ron finalmente encontrar exactamente cual era la maldición que le echaron a su amigo.

Del libro:

"_Fuego del infierno o Látigo del demonio: esta maldición se usa normalmente para torturar a la victima o para someterla a una muerte lenta horrorosa y muy dolorosa. Al impactar contra el pecho de la victima este se expandirá a los cuatro miembros y comenzara a incinerarlos de adentro hacia fuera, quemando los huesos primero y de allí los músculos hasta que finalmente quema la piel sobrante dejando los muñones cauterizados y sin necesidad de atención medica. De impactar en alguno de los miembros se extenderá y realizara la misma función pero solo en el miembro afectado. De no ser detenida de inmediato el efecto es irreversible. Se ha documentado que en casos en que ha sido detenida por algún tipo de escudo su efecto puede tardar horas y hasta días. A continuación listamos el tratamiento…" _

Ron grito de alegría al encontrar la solución y de inmediato ambas chicas fueron donde estaba para ver que había encontrado.

-Esta es la maldición que le echaron a Harry…- les explico el pelirrojo

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto ansiosa su novia, mientras su hermana asentía.

-fácil, revise la herida y como luce. En base a eso me propuse a buscar…- antes de que pudiese terminar Hermione le sello los labios con un apasionado beso. Mentalmente le dijo "No sabes como me excita ver que usas tu preciosa cabecita. A penas Harry este bien voy a cabalgarte hasta que desfallezcas". Luego se separo de el, para que pudiese explicar lo que encontró.

-Según lo que dice el libro, debemos congelar la zona afectada con una poción y luego descongelarla. Felizmente tiene las instrucciones para prepara ambas. Tanto el antídoto como la congelante deben estar listos, pues no tenemos mucho tiempo. Si nos pasamos con la congelante perderá el brazo lo mismo que si no la aplicamos por el tiempo suficiente…- explico Ron.

-bien, pongamos manos a la a obra- dijo Ginny. De inmediato miro sobre el hombro de su hermano para ver la lista de ingredientes.

-aun no termino Gin. Harry tiene que estar despierto y en el medio de un círculo de sal y polvo de estrella. Y el mismo debe aplicarse el antídoto. Sin embargo a penas lo despertemos el dolor puede llegar a ser tan intenso que podría desmayarse. Pase lo que pase debemos mantenerlo alerta el tiempo necesario para que pueda curarse. Si llega a eso los tres tendremos que mantenerlo despierto a punta de varita- su voz resonaba con convicción a pesar de no ser mas que un fuerte murmullo.

-Debemos hacer lo que debamos para conservarlo con vida. Tal vez sea inhumano lo que le haremos soportar pero nos perdonara cuando hayamos salvado la vida. Por ahora lo único que podemos hacer es preparar lo que necesitamos mientras uno de nosotros busca por otra alternativa- Ginny por fin entendía lo que sentía Harry cada día, llevando el peso del mundo mágico sobre sus hombros. Ella ahora la que sostenía la vida del salvador entre sus dedos. No tenia mucha opción, su vida carecía de esperanza sin el.

Como Ginny era la mejor en pociones, ella estuvo a cargo de prepararlas con las asistencia de Hermione, mientras Ron investigaba más sobre el hechizo y los distintos elementos de la cura. Felizmente la habitación proveía con cualquier cosa necesitaran y les proveia con la mejor biblioteca que pudieran pedir.

Ron Descubrió que el circulo de sal, protegía a los sanadores, ya que el hechizo se comportaba como un parasito saltando de una persona a otra cuando se lo neutralizaba con la poción. La mezcla de sal y polvo de estrella actuaban como un escudo contra el hechizo, repeliéndolo y aprisionándolo.

La poción congelante era el único método que encontraron contra esta maldición. Todas las formas de congelamiento alterno, tales como hechizos o incluso nitrógeno liquido, solo aceleraban el proceso haciéndolo aun mas doloroso. Solo este específico brebaje era capaz de arrancar el calor del cuerpo y por lo tanto la maldición incinerante.

El antidoto trabajaba impidiendo que la poción congelante siguiera enfriando y matando todo a su paso. También servia de escudo contra la misma maldición impidiendo que reentrara en su huésped.

Hermione descubrió que si se combinaba la poción con en encantamiento Druida y con varias runas pintadas sobre su cuerpo, cerca de la herida, protegería su cuerpo de cualquier efecto secundario que la maldición pudiese tener.

Diez horas más tarde, después de mucho revolver, moler y picar, ambas pociones estaban listas. Dado el hecho de que era una poción que nunca habían visto decidieron que lo mejor era experimentar su efectividad primero. Hermione transformo una taza en un ratón en medio de una pecera. Le vierto un par de gotas de la poción congelante y en el instante el roedor se transforma en un cubo de hielo. Después de un par de minutos le echaron un par de gotas del antídoto y funciono. El roedor volvió a la vida como si nada hubiese pasado.

Satisfechos con la prueba, era tiempo de preparar a Harry. El único problema, de fallar la cura, radicaba en que tenía que pasar un día hasta que pudieran volverlo a poner bajo el hechizo estasis. Todo tenía que ser perfecto o perdería el brazo. Para esa contingencia tenían el hechizo retardador. Fue Ginny, quien lo encontró mientras esperaba que la poción reposara.

Ginny se encargo de preparar el cuerpo de Harry. Pinto las runas, con su propia sangre. Sobre su hombro, su pecho y hasta la mano donde, el hechizo se expandiría si fallaban. Kreacher ayudo a Ginny con las runas, sosteniendo el brazo de su amo mientras dibujaba los símbolos y la redoma con la sangre y pintura que cubría su piel.

Hermione, por su parte, estaba en una esquina, sentada sobre un sillón meciéndose silenciosamente. Sus labios se movían recitando una y otra vez las mismas palabras; memorizando el hechizo retardador en caso de que fallara esta cura.

Ron y los elfos prepararon el sitio del ritual. Molieron la sal y el polvo de estrella juntos, antes de verterlos en el suelo, formando un circulo en el otro extremo de la habitación. Winky asistió a Ron con la barrera. Ella tenía gran experiencia en ese tipo de cosas, gracias a Barty Crouch Jr. Fue agregando algunos zafiros y algunos símbolos extraños dibujados en la sal para fortalecer la barrera.

Una vez que estuvo todo listo. Los tres magos levitaron a su amigo al centro del círculo de sal. Los elfos retiraron el hechizo. Ginny tenía la poción en su mano derecha y acariciaba el rostro de su amado. Su mente trataba de conectarse con la de el, clamando su amor, regresándolo a la conciencia. A penas Harry estuvo conciente, ella le explico el procedimiento. Lo beso y a penas el le dio luz verde, vertió la poción en el orificio de entrada y salio del circulo.

Hermione, Ron y Ginny situaron formando un triangulo, cada uno sus varitas sobre una de las piedra azules en un vértice. Comenzaron a recitar el encantamiento "VERITAS VERTAE MAGI REJUVENAE SCUDE SPELETO DISIPAE EST CUTROEM VIDITE CORDONAI DIMERIANTE" y asi activar el campo de fuerza.

Harry grito. Su mano izquierda se aferro a su hombro derecho. Chispas de colores salían de su pelo, sus ojos, su nariz y la punta de sus dedos. Sus ojos se pusieron blancos antes de girar, perdiéndose la pupila tras sus parpados. Las runas se iluminaron y comenzaron a girar iluminándose desapareciendo bajo su piel. Poco a poco su piel fue perdiendo todo color y su mano izquierda callo inerte en su regazo. Un rayo de luz roja salio de su piel, disparado hacia Ron, mas la barrera hizo que rebotara, una y otra vez hasta disiparse en lo alto del campo de fuerza, acompañado de un agudo sonido, parecido al que hacen las uñas contra u pizarrón.

El color volvió a la piel de Harry y sus ojos volvieron a su lugar y a ser de ese hermoso verde esmeralda. Lentamente tomo con su mano izquierda el frasco con el antídoto y derramó un poco sobre la herida. Humo empezó a salir de toda su piel, mientras se ponía cual camarón, más rojo que un Weasley sonrojado. Finalmente la herida se cerro; dejando tras ella una cicatriz parecida a una cruz. El muchacho agitado, se desmayo.

Ni bien se disipo la maldición, los tres dejaron quitaron sus varitas. Pero el campo demoro en disipar. Un grito ahogado espado de la garganta de Ginny cuando su esposo de desmayo. Sus mejillas anegadas de lágrimas, su corazón encogido por la angustia de no saber si el amor de su vida sobreviviría a la cura.

Cuando pudieron por fin atravesar la barrera, a pesar de querer abalanzarse sobre su amigo y compañero, lo levitaron lentamente y lo llevaron a la cama, rogando al cielo que despertara, que viviera, que les sonriera una vez más.

Durante los siguientes tres días ninguno se aparto de su lado. Hartos de la espera se pusieron a investigar sus nuevos poderes. Entre un montón de libros que el cuarto de requerimientos les brindo, aprendieron que la telepatia solía ser una habilidad común entre los magos pero que se perdió porque la misma comunidad mágica empezó a darles caza a todo aquel que mostrara la más mínima habilidad telepática.

Con el tiempo había degenerado tanto que ahora era tan solo los magos más experimentados eran capaces de imitarla con el hechizo de LEGILEMENS.

Existen tres niveles básicos de telepatía: los básicos como ellos, que necesitaban de contacto para establecer conexión; solo si estaban con otro telépata podían tener una conversación, sin embargo con un normal podrían extraer información. El segundo nivel requería contacto visual y con suficiente práctica podía pasar desapercibido por la victima. El tercer y final nivel jamás alcanzado era, sin duda alguna el mas peligroso, tanto para el mago como para la victima. Si el mago no era capa de controlarlo normalmente perdía la cordura y el control de su magia y se autoinmolaba con ella en un intento por detener a las voces. Si ponía demasiada magia tratado de explorar la mente de la victima podía cocinarle el cerebro (si había suerte) muchas veces la cabeza explotaba llenando todo de sesos y sangre.

La habitación les brindo, también, muchos libros escritos por estudiantes que a lo largo de la historia de Hogwarts se habían entrenado en secreto y habían escondido su habilidad del mundo. El ministerio aun tenía un grupo de inefables a la caza de todo aquel que mostrara el más mínimo resquicio de habilidad telepática natural.


	15. Cap15 despertares

Despertares

Los primeros momentos de conciencia, fueron los más desconcertantes para Harry. Lo último que recordaba era aquel frio envolvente que le robaba todo el calor del cuerpo y como un rayo de una cegadora luz roja escapaba de su brazo desligándolo de la realidad.

En ese preciso instante todo estaba silencioso y lo poco que podía distinguir, lo hacía sospechar que se hallaba nuevamente en la enfermería, forzado nuevamente a responder por sus actos. Deseó tener sus lentes para observar el lugar donde se encontraba.

De la nada, unos dedos calidos acariciaron su frente y sus lentes aparecieron frente a sus ojos. Todo se hizo claro y un suspiro de alivio escapo sus labios. Frente a el, se encontraba su amada esposa.

En sus ojos se podía apreciar un profundo alivio así como un insondable amor. En ese momento deseó poder levantarse para besarla y tomarla entre sus brazos y asegurarse que todo estaba bien. Sin embargo su cuerpo no parecía responder y de sus labios solo salían sonidos inconexos.

Ginny le tendió un vaso de agua, mas al verlo luchar por levantarse; tomo su cabeza,, gentilmente, entre sus brazos apoyándolo contra su cuerpo hasta que estuvo erguido. Harry se bebió todo el líquido de un solo trago. Dobby apareció con una bandeja y mientras Ginny le ayudaba a comer, le fue contando todo lo que sucedió en los tres días que estuvo inconciente:

-…que bueno que los muros de este cuarto son a prueba de sonido o habría sido el incidente de la cocina nuevamente… Bueno mientras Hermione recompensaba a Ron por haber encontrado la cura que te salvo; yo me quede aquí leyendo y esperando a que despertaras.-

-Uno de los libros que encontré acerca de la telepatía que compartimos era un diario del hijo de Güinivere y Lancelot. Al parecer fruto de su amor nació Ariel, pero fue entregado a Godric Griffindor que por ese entonces era el aprendiz de Merlín y el era un telépata. En ese entonces los telépatas no eran raros pero narra el suceso que los convirtió en tabú en el mundo mágico.-

Ginny trono los dedos y un viejo libro de pastas de cuero voló a sus manos. Lo abrió y comenzó a leer el pasaje que les interesaba:

-"_En el año de nuestro señor de 11 72 una gran sequia azotó al continente _ _y muchos perecieron, los magos no fueron ajenos a esta aciaga realidad. Finalmente Bernabé el pionero, después conocido como "el demente", reunió a todos los telépatas que pudo para que entre todos nosotros; es una lastima que no todos los magos no puedan leer mentes; remediáramos este desastre. Godric y Helga también vinieron con nosotros, aunque solo Godric era telépata. Estre todos hicimos algo que no se había intentado hasta ese día hacer, que la tierra retrocediera un año. Iríamos hasta la temporada de cosecha anterior para poder juntar suficiente alimento y agua para que suplir las necesidades del mayor numero posible de personas. _

_Sí bien yo __podía retroceder unas cuantas horas, y tan solo sobre mi cuerpo; Godric lograba hacerlo para estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo. Tomó casi un mes hacer las preparaciones. Necesitábamos retroceder sobre nuestros propios cuerpos a un tiempo exacto para que funcionara, pero no solo eso, requeríamos que todos retrocedieran al mismo instante de tiempo. Muchos discutían acerca de si no era mas sencillo tan solo retroceder sobre nosotros mismos y salvar a la gente, pero de hacerlo, argüía Bernabé quien de nosotros tendría el poder para poder retroceder tanto tiempo y aun tener energía suficiente para hacer lo que se debía hacer. Entre todos debíamos juntar suficiente energía para lograr lo que nos proponíamos y salir vivos de esta ocurrencia. _

_Finalmente nos reunimos todos en un campo en las afueras de __Amesbury. Según nos dijo nuestro intrépido líder, este lugar había sido usado desde los albores del tiempo para concentrar energía mágica. Por esa razón el solsticio de verano seria de gran ayuda para salir vivos. El hecho de que cuando el sol saliera justo entre los arcos de piedra aumentaría nuestra de energía, simplemente no hacia daño._

_Ese solsticio de verano todos recostados sobre la tierra unimos nuestras manos y comenzamos a entonar el encantamiento en nuestras mentes, haciéndolas resonar como un: a la tercera vez el sol salio por el eje este de la formación y nos lleno de energía, en ese momento todos pudimos sentir como que la tierra se detenía y luego retrocedía alrededor de nosotros. Por algunos minutos parecía que jamás dejaríamos de retroceder pero finalmente todo se detuvo y retomó su curso habitual y lentamente cada una de nuestras conciencias abandono el prado y se dirigió a nuestros cuerpos, donde quiera que se encontraban un año atrás._

_¡Lo logramos! Fuimos capaces de salvar a mucha gente. Sin embargo toda la comunidad mágica sintió el cambio de tiempo y el__efecto que tuvo sobre el mundo. Cuando las cosas volvieron a prosperar el ministerio comenzó su cacería. _

_Su excusa era que lo hicieron para evitar que esto no se repitiera, nadie debía tener el poder de cambiar el tiempo y la realidad. Pero la verdad era otra: nos temían. Durante el ritual, Conrad Mercino estuvo escondido en el monumento detrás de una de las grandes piedras, el y su cuerpo retrocedieron junto con el resto de nosotros y él le conto al ministerio como lo habíamos logrado. _

_De ser los héroes pasamos a ser los necesitados. Durante los primeros años mas de la mitad de los que estuvimos allí fueron ejecutados. el resto nos escondimos. Godric felizmente fundo esta escuela y mucho tomamos refugio aquí. Pero poco a poco fuimos quedando menos y siendo acorralados a una esquina sin salida…"-_

Ginny cerró el libro y lo dejo a un lado antes de continuar con su relato:

-según eso hay poderes que vienen con la telepatía así que investigue un poco más. Resulta que muchos de los alumnos de Hogwarts fueron telépatas y muchos de ellos se reunían en esta misma habitación para practicar sus habilidades pero cada vez eran menos hasta que finalmente todo rastro desapareció. Al menos de la habilidad innata, la cual tu posees y gracias a tu accidente mágico o la despertaste en el resto de nosotros o tu magia nos cambio y ahora somos capaces de hacerlo…-

Al ver que Harry iba a protestar, la pelirroja le puso un dedo sobre los labios y continúo hablando.

-entre algunos de los libros que encontré explicaba que habían tres niveles básicos de telepatía. La que tu, yo, Ron y Hermione practicamos, que es la forma pasiva. Que es básicamente oír a todo aquel con el que tengamos contacto. La segunda es la forma activa que proyecta pensamientos y recuerdos con o sin el contacto físico pero con contacto visual permanente para que sea efectivo, también puedes escuchar a los demás si te concentras. Y finalmente el tercer nivel al cual llaman explosivo, porque muy pocos han logrado dominarlo. En esta etapa puedes oír a todos quiera o no, halla contacto o no. Normalmente los magos o son capaces de bloquear todo o enloquecen e inconcientemente utilizan su magia para autoinmolarse y callar a todas las voces que los ahogan, causando una gran explosión. Pero eso no es todo encontré, halle el conjuro para retroceder en el tiempo. Gracias a eso cuando por fin mi hermano y mi cuñada emergieron de su cabina a prueba de sonido decidimos que lo mejor era quedarnos aquí hasta que te recuperaras e intentarlo. No tenemos nada que perder y si mucho que ganar, si lo logramos…-

"¿Qué pasa si lo logramos?" interpelo Harry, mentalmente, mientras Ginny tomaba aire.

-podremos entrenar. Según varios de los libros que leí es posible practicar lo suficiente para poder llegar a ser un nivel incluso un nivel tres pero eso es muy peligroso. Podemos ir atrás en el tiempo una y otra vez, reviviendo los días pero haciendo cosas diferentes, hasta que seamos lo suficientemente adeptos en este arte para que podamos usarlo para nuestra ventaja para escapar de la orden y ganar la Guerra contra Voldemort. No lo ves, este puede ser "el Poder que el señor oscuro no conoce" con esto podríamos entrenarte hasta el punto en que no solo sobrevivas al siguiente encuentro sino que ganes o en caso contrario que al menos salgas airoso del enfrentamiento.-

"¿Cómo lo haríamos sí solo regresamos sobre nuestros cuerpos? o ¿funciona como un gira tiempo haciendo que estemos en dos lugares al mismo tiempo?"

-en realidad, amor, funciona de ambas formas. Puedes regresar sobre tu cuerpo o puedes regresar con tu cuerpo. De ambas formas solo puedes hacerlo por uno o dos días. Si son mas personas de tres días hasta una semana sin sufrir de agotamiento mágico. Sí retrocedes demasiado morirás.-

"¿Cómo lo haremos? O mejor dicho ¿cuando?"

-por ahora sufres de agotamiento mágico; así que no podemos intentarlo. En un par de días cuanto estés más recuperado lo haremos, retrocederemos de la misma manera que con el giratiempo para estar dos veces en esta habitación y comenzaremos el entrenamiento.-

"¿Qué haré hasta entonces?" pregunto Harry proyectándole algunas muy picaras imágenes"

-nada de eso- le reprendió después de darle un corto y casto beso en los labios –por ahora necesitas descansar y alimentarte bien- le dio un vaso lleno de poción pimentonica, antes de acostarlo nuevamente después de aplicarle algunos conjuros de limpieza. Se acurruco junto a el después de cambiarse a un camisón y le comenzo a rascar la cabeza mientras le cantaba la nana que su madre le cantaba hasta que ambos se quedaron dormidos.

Pasaron dos días hasta que Harry fue capaz de hacer magia. Aun eran tan solo hechizos simples pero al menos ya no quedaba jadeando después de tan solo levitar una pluma. Sin embargo decidieron que lo mejor era esperar al menos un día más antes de tratar de regresar. Aun en cama Harry decidió que era un buen momento para estudiar y aprender aun mas cosas sobre los horcurses y como destruirlos. Después de ver algunos libros muy oscuros descubrieron que lo mejor que podían hacer era bajar a la cámara de los secretos y tratar de ver si podían conseguir mas veneno y todo lo que pudieran rescatar del cadáver del basilisco. Aunque la mejor opción era tener la espada de Griffindor cualquier espada forjada por los (goblin) resistiría el veneno y serviría para sus propósitos. Ese era ciertamente uno de los primeros puntos de su agenda.

El tercer día después de su despertar, Harry estaba harto y aburrido de su cama pero sus fuerzas aun estaban volviendo y claro algunas cosas que podrían distraerlo en forma horizontal no era una opción pues se cansaba de solo pensarlo. Pero ya podía ponerse en pie un par de minutos casi sin ayuda. Después de comer, los cuatro se sentaron ha investigar mas sobre el viaje en el tiempo y sus efectos (Hermione y Ginny) los Horcurses y algún lugar que tuvieran en común los recuerdos que Dumbledore y las reliquias de los fundadores.

-¿Desearía que fuera tan simple como necesito una reliquia de los fundadores que también contenga un pedazo del alma de Tom Riddle?- dijo Harry varios horas mas tarde; harto de buscar y no encontrar nada relevante o que pudiera ayudarlo. De pronto sobre el libro que estaba leyendo apareció la tiara de Hufflepuff.

-¡¡Por la barbas de Merlin, Harry!! ¿Es eso lo que creo que es?- pregunto Ron al ver la tiara después de oir las palabras que pronuncio su amigo.

-Por el bien del mundo magico espero que sea…-

Al tocarla el moreno pudo sentir como su cicatriz ardia y como la maldad se adhería como grasa rancia a las bellas joyas que adornaban la tiara de la sabiduría. Por el momento no tenían como destruirla, por lo que decidieron guardarla. Después de depositarla dentro de un bolso sin fondo, entre varios capas de hechizos protectores y trampas. Tantas que ni Mundungus ni ninguno de los miembros de la orden podria siquiera tocarla sin dar la alarma. La escondieron en la habitación hasta el die en que retrocedieran.

El día llego. Harry ya estaba tan recuperado como podía esperarse. Ya podía pararse y mantenerse parado por sus propios medios durante más de quince minutos. Su patronus ya tenia forma corpórea y podía cabalgar alrededor de la habitación. Seis días habían pasado desde la batalla en el callejon Diagon y decidieron que lo mejor que podían hacer era retroceder esos mismos días y trabajar en solucionar cualquier inconveniente a partir de ese momento.

Los cuatro se tomaron de las manos uniendo sus mentes y haciendo resonar sus pensamientos como uno. Los cuatro pronunciaron con su mente "_tempos reversum corpurium landare seis días 4horas 15 minutos"_ al igual que en el relato y con el giratiempo, todo pareció ir hacia atrás mientras ellos veían al mundo retroceder. Finalmente cuando llegaron al momento en que todo se detuvo, fueron expulsados del cuarto. Al no haber hecho ninguna petición, la habitación no apareció para ellos o mejor dicho alrededor de ellos.

En algunos minutos los cuatro estarían saliendo del castillo para ir al banco. En el ínterin los cuatro del futura tenían otros planes que involucraban una fantasma aburrido en un baño al cual ninguno quería volver.

Al llegar a la sala común los cuatro estaban famélicos y lo mejor que podían hacer hasta que los miembros de la orden abandonaran el castillo, era comer. Llamaron a Kreacher y a Dobby para que les trajeran algo de comer, al volver Kreacher paso junto a la mochila que contenía la tiara, el elfo soltó un grito ahogado y retrocedió hasta que cayó al suelo.

Harry de inmediato se acerco y le pregunto si estaba bien. Dobby al ver a su compañero tan asustado se acerco a la mochila y después de pasar sus manos por encima de la mochila salto asustado. Ambos habían sido los cuidantes de un horcurse y era sin duda lo que guardaban en ese morral. Dobby les explico lo que sucedió, antes de desaparecer con su compañero y traerles la comida.

Mientras los chicos comían, Harry le pidió amablemente Kreacher que sí se sentía bien, que le contara lo que sucedió.

-El amo Regulus…- comenzó el elfo, sus ojos brillaban perdidos en otro tiempo –que fuera con el a una cueva en el medio del mar. Me obligo ha hacerlo beber una poción extraña que había en una vasija hasta que pudo extraer un relicario que había en el fondo y remplazarlo con uno que el mismo traía. Cuando trate de darle agua no pude aparecerla y tuve que darle agua del lago pero los muertos comenzaron a acosarnos. Antes del que el amo Regulus fuera atrapado por los muertos le ordeno a Kreacher que hullera y que tratara de destruir el relicario. Kreacher lo intento amo Harry durante mucho tiempo lo intento pero nada funcionaba. Lo puse en el armario y la fea señora gorda trato de botarlo pero yo lo rescate; sin embargo el sucio ladrón vino poco después de la muerte del amo Sirius y saqueo el lugar llevándose entre otras cosas el relicario que el amo Regulus me encargo.- el pequeño elfo tenia los ojos anegados de lagrimas mientras terminaba su relato.

Harry apareció un pañuelo y comenzó a secarle las lagrimas, a la vez que le hacia una promesa –Kreacher, te prometo que yo cumpliré con la tarea que te encomendó Regulus. Destruiré el relicario y te lo traeré para que tu lo guardes-

-¿En serio amo Harry?- pregunto el elfo emocionado hasta las lágrimas, nuevamente.

-Lo digo enserio, Kreacher, haré hasta lo imposible por cumplir con lo que Regulus te confió- después de un momento de duda. El elfo lo abrazo y luego desapareció. Hermione mando a Dobby a asegurarse Kreacher no se castigara.

-Bueno…- dijo Ron –ya sabemos con quien practicaremos controlar la extracción de información- con una sonrisa muy digna de los gemelos.

-¿Cuándo…?-pregunto Hermione, anhelando probar sus nuevas habilidades

-Tan pronto como Mundungus entre en el castillo- dijo Harry con una sonrisa conspiratoria.

-¿Qué haremos hasta entonces?- pregunto Ginny

-Por ahora revisar el mapa y descansar hasta que los miembros de la orden vayan a la batalla entonces bajare a la cámara por los restos del basilisco…-

-¿Cómo que vas a ir tu solo?. Recién te recuperaste de un severo ataque y de agotamiento mágico; sin mencionar que acabamos de experimentar un hechizo perdido en el tiempo, uno que bien podría matarte. No señor tu no vas a ir solo a los confines del castillo- lo reprendió Hermione.

-Esta bien Hermione, Ron puede ir conmigo…- antes de que pudiera terminar, Ginny lo interrumpió

-Y nosotras que somos carne de cañón y un practico calienta camas…-

-Hermione le tiene miedo a volar y a menos que quieras escalar las alcantarillas es la única manera de subir o bajar sin una escoba. Y Gin en serio crees que quiero ir contigo al lugar donde casi te perdí donde fuiste llevada por el megalomaniaco adolecente. Crees que quiero llevarte al lugar donde casi morimos…- replico Harry irritado. Luego le tomo la mano y mentalmente agrego: "Se que aun tienes pesadillas acerca de ese lugar y de lo que allí ocurrió. No quiero que parezca que tienes miedo, por eso no quiero que me malinterpretes por lo que acabo de decir, pero finalmente es tu decisión no la mia. Te amo y te respeto y quiero protegerte de cualquier daño…"

Antes de que pudiera terminar de expresarse, Ginny le contesto en voz alta –Soy muy buena volando pero tienes razón alguien debe quedarse arriba y a medio camino. Si recuerdo bien, una parte del túnel se derrumbo y van a necesitar a alguien que se asegure que nada sucederá antes de que regresen, así que Hermione se quedara en el Baño con Mirtel los demás bajaremos pero yo me quedare en el túnel esperando mientras tu y Ron entran a la cámara y recolectan todo lo que pueda servir-

Hermione parecía querer protestar pero no encontró ningún tipo de falta alplan de la pelirroja, así que asintió aceptando la propuesta. Viendo que no había mas objeciones ambos chicos asintieron.

N.A. ** siento la demora, después de un gran bloqueo por fin tengo que publicar, pero necesito un Beta si alguien se ofrece por favor contácteme. Mis historias se han vuelto demasiado para mi Beta y renuncio. **

**Gracias por leer y déjenme saber que piensan. **


End file.
